Stuck in RomaHeta
by SweetlyCanada
Summary: Two twin sisters and their friends buy a 2D roleplay game at GameStop. However, when they go to play, they are sucked into RomaHeta, meeting the countries of Hetalia. But will they help to defeat the Error so they can return to their world?
1. Where the Hell are We?

_**Stuck In RomaHeta**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Where the Hell are we?!**

* * *

_**Two sisters and their friends decide to play a game based on their favorite anime, Hetalia: Axis Powers. The game is called RomaHeta...**_

_**They thought it would just be another ordinary 2D roleplaying game…**_

_**They were wrong…**_

* * *

"Let's play this, guys!" Princess rose the new game in the air.

"Stupid Roleplay games? Are you nuts?" Pepper, one of her and her sister's friends asked.

"Seems interesting…" Jennifer, otherwise known as Jenny, stared at the box.

"That's cause you are a nerd…" Angel, Princess's sister, stated.

"Enough!" Evelyn, otherwise known as Eve, stated. "Don't fight."

"Agreed. After all, it can't be that bad." Mary, another friend shrugged.

The one friend, Rose, said nothing. The girl was Amish, and wasn't able to use technology.

"W-Why can't we do something not with technology?" She asked softly.

"It's not like your parents are watching us…" Pepper rolled her eyes.

The seven of them sat in the living room as Princess popped the game into the Playstation 2. "Got to love GameStop for still having PS2 games…" She smiled as she sat with her sister.

"Yippee…" Pepper said with sarcasm.

Suddenly as the game started, the screen went black.

"Well, shows you that was a rip-off." Angel stated, staring at the black screen on the TV.

"Maybe the PS2 blew?" Princess suggested.

Before anyone could answer, the screen changed to a red color, and began to pull them inside, as if the screen of the television had disappeared. No one had a chance to grab onto something, as it was so quick and sudden. So they all went flying into the TV.

* * *

_**(Princess, Angel, Pepper, and Jenny's POV)**_

"What the hell?" Princess woke up first, looking around, meadows around her and her sister and friends. They were all pixelated, in which she knew where they were. "Guys, get up!" She shouted at them. She noticed it was only her, Angel, Pepper, and Jenny together.

"What now?" Pepper asked coldly.

"I think we are in the game! And where is Eve, Mary, and Rose?" She asked.

The three other girls looked around.

"Well, judging by all the pixels around us, we must be in the game…" Jenny stood up, brushing herself off.

"Well, we should really find the others…" Angel added.

"Agreed; hell, never know what messed up creatures you can find in here…" Pepper sighed.

"Hm…" Princess thought. "Wait, wouldn't roleplay games have two teams?" She asked.

"True…" Jenny shrugged. "Maybe it was all random assignment, you know, us on one team, and the other three on another…" She got up. "If that is the case, we better look for shelter, unless we want Pepper to create monsters to eat us all." She took lead.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Whatever, it shouldn't take that long…" She smirked, laughing a little. The twins watched the two go, and just shook their heads as they went after them.

* * *

_**(Eve, Mary, and Rose's POV)**_

"Okay, now that was very painful…" Eve said as she tried to squeeze herself out from under Mary and Rose.

"Of course it was, you git*, what did you expect from us? To be light as a feather? Hell no." Mary muttered in her British accent. Rose sighed.

"Shouldn't we be looking for the others?" Rose asked nervously.

"Doubt it. I've heard these games have two teams sometimes; they could be on the other team." Mary explained.

"True…" Eve nodded. Rose sighed.

"Great, fighting against each other…" She stated, looking around, noticing a house, well, more like a mansion in more ways than one. "Maybe that's our team' base?" Mary suggested, heading off, while, Eve and Rose followed.

* * *

_**(Princess, Angel, Pepper, and Jenny's POV)**_

"Ok, now this is a pain in the ass…" Pepper complained. "We've walked how far and we see nothing like a base!" She stated.

"Just because we made it this far doesn't mean-"

"Look!"

Angel pointed to a doorway, having been made of gray colored bricks.

"It looks old…" Pepper stated.

"Must be the base…" Princess stated.

The four went forward, inside. It was small, about 10 feet by 10 feet, and had barely any light coming in. "Hey, look!" Angel pointed to a set of wooden stairs. The four made it down, looking around, only to get hit hard one by one by something made of metal.

* * *

_**(Eve, Mary, and Rose's POV)**_

Eve, Mary, and Rose opened the door of the mansion once they made it onto the front porch. It looked quite nice inside. "Maybe this is the base…" Eve said softly. Once the three came in however, two boys were there, next to each other. They looked nearly identical, but one had a dark brown like colored hair, while the other's was an auburn color. They both had a stray curl, the one with the darker hair having his on the left, while the other's was on the right.

"You three must be our new team mates, right?" The one with the dark hair asked. "I am Lovino, and this is my _fratello_*, Feliciano. We represent South and North Italy…" He looked at them. "Are you guys countries also…?"

"What?" Eve seemed confused.

"We're just normal humans," Rose said softly.

"Well, since they aren't the enemy, why don't we make pasta?" Feliciano asked, looking at them.

"That sounds nice…" Mary smiled, Eve and Rose nodding in agreement.

"Alright. Just tell that potato bastard we have new team mates." Lovino looked at his brother, whom nodded, saluting.

"Yes, sir!" He then went off to find…whoever this 'potato bastard' was.

"Who's the supposed 'potato bastard'?" Mary asked.

"Germany, but his human name is Ludwig Beilschmidt…We also have Prussia, or Gilbert, his brother, and Japan, or Kiku Honda." Lovino explained. "Japan created this game, however, we just somehow just ended up in here…"

"Strange, one of our friends bought this game at GameStop, and the eight of us all were sucked into here through the television." Rose explained.

"Well, that must be something…" Lovino said to them as the four went off to prepare for dinner.

* * *

_**(Princess, Angel, Pepper, and Jenny's POV)**_

"Damn, that hurt…" Pepper complained.

"Obviously…" Jenny pointed out.

"Dudes! Their awake!"

"Shut up, you bloody wanker*!"

The four looked at noticed a couple guys, five of them at least. The two who hand spoke were in front of them as they laid on the floor.

The one, whom seemed to be the obnoxious one, had blond hair with a cowlick sticking up in the front, and had blue eyes and wore glasses. The thing that made him stand out though was his brown leather bomber jacket, which on the back had the number fifty on it over a khaki colored military uniform. The other had blonde hair as well, and wore a green military uniform, but what made him stand out was his thick eyebrows.

"Who the hell are you people, damn it!" Pepper asked, only to get hit in the back by a tall guy, the tallest out of the five males with them, with what looked like a sink pipe.

"You behave now, da*?" He smiled creepily but it also seemed like that of a child.

"Why I oughta-"

"Pepper, don't!" Jenny picked up Pepper by the back of her shirt. "We're sorry for her, she tends to misbehave. Anyways, can you guys please tell us who you are?" She asked politely.

"I am Arthur Kirkland, also known as England." The man with the thick eyebrows answered. "The one who hit your friend is Ivan Braginski, or Russia." He looked at Pepper.

"Yippee…" Pepper said with sarcasm.

"Then the one next to me is America, but his human name is Alfred, and the other two are France and China, otherwise known as Francis and Wang." England indicated to the other two.

"_Boujour*,_" France smiled, the four sweatdropping.

"He's a pervert, isn't he…?" Angel asked.

"Yes, he is." Arthur stated.

"Figures." Pepper rolled her eyes. "And China now a days only owns America-"

"Shut up, aru!" The Chinese man with a ponytail stated.

"Whatever…" Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Okay, anyways, I guess it will only be polite that we introduce ourselves as well." Princess looked at them.

"I am Princess, this is my sister Angel, and these are our two friends Pepper and Jenny." She explained.

"Yeah, our other friends Eve, Mary, and Rose are here too…but we think they're on the other team." Angel added.

"Well, you might be seeing them soon. We plan on going after the Italy brothers anyway." Arthur answered.

"Yeah! We're gonna take them hostage and win this game so we can get out of here!" Alfred punched the air with his fist in determination.

"Okay…the quicker the better…but first," Jenny looked at all of them. "We need weapons or whatever." She stated.

"Should be easy enough; Russia has the weapons!" Alfred pointed to the Russian man.

With that, the group got themselves their weapons, and also magic. Alfred, Pepper and Angel had a sword, Princess and Arthur both had a bow and arrow, Francis had a fencing sword, and Wang had his trademark ladle and wok. Jenny offered to stay, and so did Ivan.

The others then went off to the Italies' Mansion.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Git** - British Slang for idiot

**Fratello** - Italian for Brother

**Boujour** - French for Hello

**Bloody** - British slang to express annoyance of some sort

**Wanker** - British Slang towards a masturbator, or an idiot

**Da - **Russian for Yes


	2. Operation: Capture the Italies

_**Stuck in RomaHeta**_

**Chapter 2**

Operation: Capture the Italies

* * *

_**(Eve, Mary, and Rose's POV)**_

"The pasta's done!" Feliciano came into the main room, setting down the pasta at the table where the countries and the girls sat.

"Yay!" Eve smiled. Mary sighed, glaring at Gilbert. The albino had been flirting with her, ever since they had gotten to the dinner table. Not only that, he bragged at how awesome he was.

As if Mary even cared.

"Stop it, git*…" She glared at Gilbert as he poked her with his fork.

"Kesesese~ You know you love the awesome me." He smirked.

"_Bruder_*…" Germany gave his brother and irritated look. Mary sighed with relief, glad that someone came to her aid.

Suddenly Japan appeared in the room, looking at them. "We have a problem; The Allies are coming to hold the Italies hostage…" He stated frankly. Rose stared at him, feeling there was something fishy about him.

_He seems suspicious…_

Eve also noticed this, having the same reaction. Mary hadn't however, as she was too busy trying to prevent herself from killing Gilbert.

"Well, anyway we can counteract that?" Antonio, or Spain, asked after tormenting Lovino, who was cursing in Italian the whole time.

"_Hai_*. Feliciano-kun and Lovino-kun will pretend to retreat and will lead them to me." Japan smiled, but Rose and Eve knew there was evil in that smile.

"Yes sir! We will get prepared right away!" Feliciano got up, having devoured his pasta within the time frame. "Come on, Lovi!" Feliciano smiled. Lovino just nodded, getting up, going after his brother.

"Anyways, you should have the girls have a weapon to defend themselves." Japan said to Germany.

"Alright." The blonde man nodded.

With that, Eve had gotten herself a bow and arrow, and Mary had gotten herself a sword. Rose, however, didn't believe in violence, due to her Amish beliefs. So she herself got healing magic, and a dagger to at least defend herself.

* * *

_**(The Allies POV)**_

The Allies (plus the twins and Pepper), harshly made it to the Italies' Mansion as planned.

"That was harder than I thought…" Angel stated, already worn out. "And I'm the athletic one…"

They dragged themselves in. Francis then fell on the floor, whining.

"I'm tired-"

"Shut up, Frog*." Arthur stated. "Just heal us already!"

"But I'm too tired…" Francis still complained.

Princess sighed. "At least I am actually one of the smart ones to get a healing spell…" she stated, healing the group.

They went off, not able to find a source of an Italian with a lone curl on their heads. Until they noticed them.

The two brothers were apparently packing a bag of…tomatoes and pasta?

"What the hell?!" Pepper was confused.

"I'll take the approach," Alfred got out from the hiding spot, Pepper and Angel facepalming themselves in disgust.

"Ah! Lovi, Alfred's here! What should we do _fratello_*?!" Feliciano cried, obviously scared.

"Hold on, let me get the-"

"We don't have enough time to pack your tomatoes, Lovi!"

"Hey, I let you pack your pasta, why can't I pack my tomatoes?!" Lovino looked at his brother, obviously angry.

"We can make tomato pasta…" Feliciano said softly, obviously trying to suggest something better, but also wanted to surrender as well.

"Fine…Let's just get the white flags your potato bastard friend gave us and-" Lovino stopped, as the others had came out of hiding, now standing next to Alfred and around the two brothers.

"Don't hurt us! I surrender!" Feliciano waved a large white flag.

"Good. Then you two should not be able to give us much trouble." Pepper then went at the two, managing to slash the two Italians in both their right arms with her sword.

"Time to sleep." Francis was to use a sleep spell, but it failed.

"It's not _siesta_* yet!" Feliciano stated, which caused them to be shielded by the spell.

The two, even though in pain, ran for it.

"Their getting away!" Angel shouted, going head on, along with Pepper after the Italians.

"_Ligaveris Funem_*!" Angel shouted. Suddenly the two brothers were tied with rope that materialized itself out of thin air.

"How clever…"

"Don't kill us!"

"Shut up already!" Pepper put her feet down on the two so they wouldn't escape.

"We aren't going to kill you, we are taking you hostage…" Arthur explained.

"To be big brother's toys!" Francis added, looking like he was turned on.

"Shut up!" Angel hit Francis in the head harshly sighing. "Fucking perv…" She stated.

However, it was silent until they heard a silent laughter.

The two brothers were laughing!

"What the hell is so damn funny, you two idiots?!" Pepper glared at them.

"Sorry," Feliciano stopped laughing first.

"But we tricked you!" Lovino added with a smirk. Pepper glared at him, then tugging onto his curl.

"Ow! You bitch! Don't tug my curl!"

"Make me,"

Suddenly Pepper was forced off Lovino, landing on the ground, but got up, even though she had scraped herself from the floor.

"Pepper!"

"I'm fine, dammit!" Pepper retorted, glaring at Princess. Apparently the one who had pushed her off without touching her was Kiku, whom was standing at the one door the two Italies were to go in until Pepper and Angel stopped them.

"Thank you, Feliciano, Lovino." Kiku said politely.

"You're welcome, Kiku!"

The group was confused until they were surrounded by a bunch of gargoyles that were summoned on Kiku's demand.

"Stupid Jap…" Pepper muttered.

"So wait…he's Japan?" Princess assumed.

"Whatever the case, we need to beat him!" Angel stated, then charged at Kiku. However, the Asian nation knocked the girl back, Angel hitting into a wall.

"Angel!" Princess ran over to her twin.

"Damn, he's powerful…" Angel stated.

"Of course I am; I'm the 2D Game Master remember?" Kiku smirked; one that even the girls thought it was abnormal.

However, soon Eve, Mary, and Rose came in.

"I knew something was fishy about Japan!" Eve stated.

"Same here!" Rose added.

"What the bloody hell are you two talking about?" Mary asked, confused.

"Silence!" Kiku stared at the girls coldly, Eve and Rose the only ones backing down, while Mary just stared. He then looked at the Allies. "Anyone else want what the girl got? No? Alright then." He smiled.

"Chaotic Flowerfall!" the four nations and the four other girls, were hit. And it was even more painful than the attacks from the monsters they faced along the way.

"F-Fuck that hurt!" Pepper stated, obviously pissed.

"We…We can't beat them!" Angel added, also in pain.

"Obviously! We don't have enough experience points!" Princess and Arthur said together.

"Fuck the experience points!" Pepper retorted.

"Whatever the case, retreat!"

Francis and Wang were the first two out, followed by Princess and England. However, Angel and Pepper stayed.

"Hope you get bombed, Jap Boy!" Pepper shouted, running out, Angel at her heels.

Alfred bit his lip, obviously upset he didn't win. However, he followed the others.

* * *

_**(The Allies POV, Back at the Base)**_

"Fuck! We didn't win! Hell, I'm the hero for Christ's sake!" Alfred slammed his hand on the wooden table.

"Well, even if we did stay, Alfred, we would have got fucked worse. Best to take a mission failed than game over…" Princess said softly.

"So per say, you guys were defeated by Japan, nearly getting killed in the process after trying to take North and South Italy hostage?" Jenny asked, just watching this. They had told her everything that had happened, and she was still trying to process this.

"Of course, why would we be lying, nerd?!" Pepper asked, slamming her hands onto the table.

"Well, Eve and Rose did say they were suspicious of him…" Angel shrugged.

"Maybe they have some theories?" Arthur suggested.

"Hell, I don't know." Princess sighed, crossing her arms.

"But since when was Japan like that, aru?" Wang looked at the others. True, Japan always was a calm nation most of the time; it was unlike him to become a cynical, narcissistic asshole.

"Who knows," Francis sighed.

"Well, maybe it's an evil version of him, and the good version is somewhere else?" Princess suggested. "You know, like he was sucked into the game too and he was split into two different personas?"

"Doubt it," Pepper stated.

"Well, whatever the case, you need to earn more experience points so you can make it to a level that you would be stronger than him." Jenny stated. "I'll stay here. I've been working to see if there is another way out of the game instead of having to beat it." She explained.

"Great. At least we may be successful in easily getting out of here." Angel nodded in agreement.

"Anyhow, let's go earn some EP," Pepper got her sword. "I want to kick that Jap's ass." She went off.

The others just sighed, some complaining, but they headed out anyways.

* * *

**Translations: **

**Git – **British slang for idiot

**Bruder – **German for brother

**Hai – **Japanese for yes

**Frog – **British slang for a French person

**Fratello – **Italian for brother

**Siesta – **Italian forNap, Sleep

_**Ligaveris Funem**_** – **Latin for 'to bind with rope'. This is the spell that made the Italies prevent escaping by tying them in rope.


	3. The Suspicions Build

_**Stuck in RomaHeta**_

**Chapter 3**

The Suspicions Build

* * *

_**(The Axis Powers POV)**_

"I think something is off with that Japan guy…" Eve said to Rose and Mary as they sat in the main room, deciding to discuss what was going on.

"It is kind of fishy, now that you guys brought it up," Mary shrugged. "I mean, surely Japan wouldn't be that cynical, right?" She looked at her two friends.

"Maybe he is having one of those moments?" Rose asked, shrugging.

"Doubt so…" Eve stated. The three sighed, unable to think.

* * *

_**(The Allies POV)**_

"Haha!" Pepper slashed a blue slime creature, grinning. "I am _so_ going to win this!" She was so amusing herself. After all, why wouldn't she misbehave like this?

However, the slime went back into form, getting onto Pepper's sword, making it difficult to pull out.

"Hey, let go!" Pepper shouted.

"You idiot." Angel sighed, shooting wind at the slime, along with its colleagues, making them disappear.

"Damn, how many times must we all tell you; you can't kill them with physical fighting!" Princess crossed her arms.

"Hell, and I thought America was a git*…" Arthur sighed.

"Okay, can we please just go train now?!" Alfred asked irritably.

Just to shut up the younger nation, the group headed into the forest. However, before they could, another slime appeared before them.

"Damn it!" Alfred charged at the slime, hitting it, but unlike the last ones they had faced, there were electric currents, almost like veins, running through the creature. It then exploded, soaking the party with nothing more than water.

"Aw, fuck! Thanks a lot, Alfred!" Pepper shouted, not happy she was now wet from head to toe.

"Anyways, please don't do that again, America. We can't afford to lose you." Arthur said.

"Agreed (aru)." Francis and Wang agreed.

America turned to them and smiled.

"Chill, dude. I'm still alive aren't I?" He asked, smiling still.

* * *

The group noticed there were many monsters in the forest, gaining much experience points. Not only that, but Pepper and Alfred were enjoying the fact they got to slay most of them.

"That was awesome!" Pepper stated.

"Yeah, totally epic!" Alfred agreed.

"Well, we should leave soon," Wang said, having checked the groups supplies. "We are running out of potions and ethers…"

"Surely you'd have some though," Angel stated.

"Yeah, you got an infinite stock!" Francis said as he healed everyone.

"I don't sell items on the battlefield, aru!"

Princess looked at Arthur. He had been quiet the whole break. It was kind of concerning to her. After all, she hated when anyone in general looked like something was wrong.

"You okay, Arthur?" Princess asked him, looking concerned. "Don't you feel like we're being watched?" He asked.

True, Princess felt someone was watching them. But then again, she didn't know if she was being paranoid or not.

"Who? Your imaginary friends?" Alfred looked at the British nation, confused.

"They aren't imaginary, you git*!" Arthur shot back. "I haven't seen them here; it's something else…Damn, I can't explain!" He stated, but suddenly the anger from him faded. "Oh god…"

Arthur suddenly went through some thick grass and bushes, the others confused, but followed.

Soon the green thickness cleared, and soon it lead to an open space, ancient columns covered in ivy towered in two straight lines. It was slightly pixelated, but the cracks showed that it had been there for ages.

"Wow, this looks so pro…" Pepper stated.

"I don't think a beginner could do something like this…" Princess looked around the columns.

As the group looked around, Angel heard weird noise. Almost like something electronic. She went to the source, finding a slate. "Hey guys, I found something!" She shouted to the others. They all came over to it.

"Damn, it's loud!" Pepper stated, covering her ears.

"Well, that _ruins_ the moment!" Alfred agreed, making a slight pun.

"Fail." Princess commented.

"Well, let's go…" Francis stated. "I need a shower…" He said, being overdramatic.

"If there even is any," Pepper had said.

As they all left, Yao stared at the slate in deep thought for a moment. However, he noticed the others leaving, going to them to catch up.

* * *

_**A man sat at a monitor, yelling to the group heading off. When he notice them disappear from view on the monitor, he began typing quickly. He felt this was getting out of hand.**_

* * *

_**(The Allies POV, Back at the base)**_

"We're back!"

The group came back, looking around. However, there was no welcome back response from Ivan or Jenny.

"Where are those two?" Arthur asked.

"Jenny is probably still here somewhere. She isn't one to wander off." Princess explained.

"Let's just hope Ivan isn't under the bed or on the ceiling about to scare us…" Alfred answered.

"Don't scare us, aru!" Wang said, looking scared shitless.

They heard footsteps, jumping, but noticed it was Jenny.

"Damn! Jenny, you scared us!" Angel sighed with relief. "Where's Ivan?"

Jenny looked around, a bit surprised. "Odd…he was here a few minutes ago…" She didn't know where the largest nation of the world went off to.

"He's probably alright…After all, he had to take that pipe with him, right?" Pepper shrugged.

The seven restocked on items and napped (while Jenny still worked on her plan to get an easy escape out of the game,), and headed back to the Italies Mansion like house.

* * *

They made it back to the mansion, fighting monsters along the way. Once inside, they made it to Kiku, who had two gargoyles at his sides.

"Glad to see you all," Kiku said, looking at them. "How are you enjoying the game? Have you gotten any stronger?"

"Oh, we have, better than you." Pepper retorted.

"This game is awesome, Kiku!" Alfred stated, smiling.

"Glad you say that," Kiku smirked, pulling out his katana.

"Whatever, just let us beat you and go home; this is just getting ridiculous!" Angel stated.

"Agreed." Arthur added.

"Aw, but why didn't we take the Italies hostage when we had a chance?!" Alfred complained as Kiku went into fighting stance.

"I will try my best," Kiku said politely, but was still cynical.

"Bring it on, Jap!" Pepper was first to attack, the others in hot pursuit. Arthur used wind on the gargoyles, making them destroyed, while the others attacked Kiku.

Pepper was more into physical attacks, which were working quite well. Princess kept near sidelines while Pepper and Angel distracted Kiku to shoot her bow and arrow a couple times with great accuracy.

However, Kiku used moves that brought some slight toll to the others, such as his new move, and the one he had done on them before. However, it didn't affect them much.

However, before he can strike again, Princess and Francis healed everyone in one shot.

"How-"

"Don't you remember? As we fight we gain new skills. Right, '2D Game Master'?" Pepper smirked, obviously satisfied.

"You could have used it quicker, twat." Arthur glared at Francis as he wiped blood off his lip.

Kiku stood there dumbfounded; How could they learn all of this so quick?!

Unless…

Before he could respond, Alfred and Arthur used a combination move, making him fly into the wall.

He couldn't believe this; he was getting beaten by mere players!

"I am impressed," He smirked, getting up. "But I will show you what I, as the 2D Game Master, can do…"

* * *

"_**I will not allow that," the man stated, then pressed the enter button.**_

* * *

The group soon noticed Kiku almost look like he was shocked with electricity, which was surprising to the others.

Kiku winced from the pain, placing his katana back in its sheath. "It seems like he is interfering with me…" He stated. "However, they already fell into the trap…"

"Wha…What are you talking about?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, what the hell do you mean?!" Angel added.

Kiku turned back to the Allies, a sly and sneaky smile on his face. "It is none of your concerns. I now yield this building to you. Feliciano and Lovino are at Ludwig's house. I shall see you all later. And remember; earn experience points…" And with that, the Asian nation disappeared.

"W-What's going on?" Princess bit her lip.

"Is that even Kiku?" Alfred was confused himself.

The group had nothing to think of.

They contacted Jenny and she had came to the place after taking what they needed from the base.

* * *

"I have been working on some technology to help us out…" She explained, pulling out a couple things from what looked like a bag. "I have created a GPS device to help figure out the mapping of the area. I also managed to make this." She showed them what looked like a box.

"What the hell is it?" Pepper asked.

"It's a digital communicater and transporter. You can contact people outside the game with it and get more people here to help us by asking them to come with us, and if they accept, you can push this button to materialize them into this world." Jenny pointed out each of the controls of the box.

"That sounds good. At least then we can get reinforcements…" Princess pointed out.

"Whatever the case, we have to rest; we have to take out the Axis," Alfred stated.

"And find Eve, Mary, and Rose," Angel added.

The group then went to sleep, planning their next plan.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Git – **British Slang for Idiot


	4. The Master's New Puppet

_**Stuck in RomaHeta**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The Master's New Puppet

* * *

_**(The Axis Powers POV)**_

Eve, Mary, and Rose sat with the Italy brothers as they watched Ludwig manage to place an alter by the wall.

"Thank you, Ludwig!" Feliciano hugged the German, whom didn't seem to mind in the girls' opinion.

They stared at the altar, confused. It was elegant in a way; it had a statue of the Virgin Mary and had candles and golden columns around it.

"Why did you even bring this here? It weights a ton…" Ludwig asked.

"S-S-Shut the hell up, potato bastard!" Lovino stuttered a little.

"We can't calm down without this here with us; We'll take it back home when we leave, I swear." Feliciano looked at Ludwig.

"Whatever the case, it does seem lovely," Rose smiled softly. Mary just nodded.

Eve however, was suspicious. Not only her, but Ludwig as well. From what she had observed, the only things that seemed to calm the two brothers were pasta, pizza, tomatoes, and white flags.

To her it seemed odd for them to have an altar to keep themselves calm.

The six heard a hard knock, looking at the door. Ludwig excused himself, and headed to the door, opening it.

The girls noticed there were two people, one male, and one female.

"_Guten Tag_*, Ludwig." The girl said politely to Ludwig. "Me and _bruder_* were wondering if you guys needed items, weapons, and such." She showed him the bag, which had the things she had described.

"Surely you'd ask the Allies, right?" Ludwig asked.

"Don't you remember Ludwig? We're neutral." The man stated.

"So wait, you two are…?" Mary asked, confused.

"Vash Zwingli, or Switzerland, and his sister Lili, or Liechtenstein…" Eve sighed.

"Well, at least there is one person who can tell us who is who…" Rose said softly.

Ludwig got weapons for him and Gilbert, since the three girls had their weapons already . He was planning to train them and his brother anyways…that was if Gilbert would get up from sleeping…

However, before any of them could do anything, they heard someone scream.

"NOOOOOO!"

It was obviously Gilbert.

"Damn git*..." Mary rolled her eyes, deciding to get the albino up. Eve and Rose just shook their heads and followed as Ludwig paid Lili and Vash and followed them.

* * *

Gilbert sat up, freaked out. Then again if anyone saw a very angry Hungary with her frying pan, they would be terrified.

Mary had gotten into the room, and so did Eve, Rose, and Ludwig.

"_Guten Morgen, bruder_." Ludwig said with sarcasm.

"Anyways, do you mind now yelling when you wake up?" Mary crossed her arms.

"Eh?! But Elizabeta-"

"No one cares!" Mary glared at him.

"Anyways, we are going to train, and you're coming with…" Eve explained.

Gilbert groaned, obviously annoyed, getting up as he cursed under his breath in German.

Once they went downstairs, they offered the Italies to come, but they declined, Feliciano saying he was tired from carrying on the altar, and Lovino…Well, he was in one of his lazy moods.

The five then headed off to the forest, which was near Ludwig's house.

* * *

The five leveled up quickly, especially Ludwig, Gilbert, and Mary. Eve's was more average, while Rose, had quickly leveled up on her healing abilities, but her fighting skills…not so much.

It was also kind of annoying to the girls and Ludwig with Gilbert behavior; joking about Germany's whip and stated 'Kneel before me!' multiple times, which often led to Mary hitting him in the head with something.

Eventually Gilbert got bored, and began complaining, yet again. "This is lame! These monsters just die from my awesome strength! I want stronger opponents!" He explained.

"And your point is, _bruder_?" Ludwig asked.

"I want to fight the big bosses!" Gilbert smirked.

"Oh, hell no!" Mary rejected. "There is no way in hell we are going to fight bosses in this point in time!" She crossed her arms.

However, Ludwig thought for a moment.

"I suppose the Allies are weakened from the fight with Japan…" He sighed. "Maybe we can take one of them out."

"Now you're talking, West! Let's go!" Gilbert grinned, running off.

* * *

Ludwig, Mary, Eve, and Rose ran after Gilbert, having some 'awesome' monster slaying along the way.

They soon stopped, reaching a field. Even though pixilated, it was beautiful.

Except when Russia is there too…

"_Privet*,"_ Ivan smiled his trademark smile, looking at the two Germans and the three girls. He then began to walk towards him.

Almost everyone went pale, even Gilbert; they were facing Ivan first?!

However, Mary and Gilbert pulled out their swords, Eve pulled out her bow and arrow, Ludwig pulled out his whip, and Rose hid by Mary, having only a dagger, and she was too scared shitless to use it.

"This game is interesting, _da_*?" The Russian asked, smiling still. "I can do what I want here!"

However, Ivan's voice grew sinister and cold. "Such as this…"

Before the group could say a word, five white glowing magic circles appeared around them, and a flash of white enveloped them.

* * *

The five opened their eyes, and looked around them. They weren't in the lovely looking field anymore. Instead, but in a cold-looking palace. Scratch that, a _**freezing **_looking palace. Icicles hung from the ceiling, looking as if tempted to drop from the ceiling on the five at any minute.

"Please tell me we're in Narnia…" Eve said softly, crossing her arms from it being so cold.

"Do you see a fucking fawn? I don't think so." Mary got up as Rose helped Ludwig and Gilbert get up.

However, before they could say anything else, or even talk about C.S. Lewis, they heard giggling, turning and noticing Ivan.

"Hey," Gilbert said audibly, even though he looked like he was going to piss himself. "How come you can do that?!" He asked.

"Who knows…" Suddenly a huge scythe appeared in Ivan's hand, scaring the hell out of all of them, as it had deep red blood stains all over the blade.

"Ah! We're going to be butchered!" Eve screamed, shaking.

"We have to get out of here, before we actually become porterhouse steak!" Mary looked at them.

The group ran to the stairs, but there stood a familiar face to all of them.

Natalya, or otherwise known as Belarus.

"I will not allow you to escape," She whispered and then threw her sets of throwing knives at the five.

"You just came! You have to stay!" Ivan grinned, swinging his scythe at them, the five managing to dodge it, but still got hurt.

Rose used heal, and so did Gilbert.

"Ah, so you know that skill? Natalya knows that skill as well." Ivan's eyes seemed to shine brighter.

* * *

The fight was quite horrendous; Eve and Gilbert fought against Ivan, while Mary and Ludwig distracted Natalya. Rose stayed on the sidelines, healing the others while trying to avoid getting hit by both enemies.

The Belarusian woman was easier to beat than Ivan; Eve and Gilbert were getting beaten by the larger nation. And even when Rose healed them, their health was brought down majorly.

"_Ey, Ey, _Look what else I can do!" Suddenly the room went colder, and a blizzard was hitting into the five.

"Cool isn't it? I can summon General Winters's snow on all of you!" He grinned. "Did you like it?"

They didn't answer getting up. Even when they were healed, they still felt weak.

"Oh, you want to see another thing I can do?" Ivan 'kol'ed, and soon the five were surrounded by a dark substance, which was squishing them with pressure to a harsh extent.

"I…so blame you, Gilbert!" Mary glared at the albino.

"You blame everyone…" Gilbert retorted.

"Can…all of you stop now…?" Rose asked, feeling great pain.

Eventually the substance disappeared when they couldn't take it anymore.

"Haha, you all look tired!" Ivan began walking to them.

Soon Gilbert decided to have an idea.

"W-West! Take the girls with you and go!" he looked at his brother.

"You're kidding! We can't leave you here!" Ludwig looked at him.

"You guys go on!" Rose looked at them. "I might not be violent, but if it was to kill my friends, I'll kill them!"

"Rose!" Mary and Eve looked at their friend; had she gone nuts?!

"And besides, go get Honda!" Gilbert added. "He can take out Ivan!"

Ludwig, Eve, and Mary nodded, the two going out the door quickly, escaping.

Ivan knocked the two back as Natalya healed herself and stood next to her brother. "At least we have Gilbert and Rose," Ivan turned, and saying a familiar name that made the two jump out of their skins.

"Right, Kiku?"

Kiku walked up to Rose and Gilbert, whom were now on the floor.

"I knew there was something fishy about you!" Rose shouted.

"Honda! Why are you here?!" Gilbert asked.

Kiku just smirked as he took out his katana. "It's a common affair in the 2D World…"

* * *

_**The man at the monitors was in great thought. "This is bad; I should have known he could have used Miraculous Heal to his advantage…" He sighed. "And now Gilbert and one of the humans are now held prisoner…" He drank some of the slightly going cold green tea that had been sitting there for a while. He then switched his monitor to the slate the Allies found earlier. "Maybe I can use this…" He began typing.**_

* * *

**Translations:**

**Guten Tag – **German for Good Day

**Bruder – **German for brother

**Git – **British Slang for Idiot

**Guten Morgen – **German for Good Morning

**Privet – **Russian for Hello

**Da – **Russian for yes

**Ey – **Russian for hey


	5. A Pretender Among Us

_**Stuck in RomaHeta**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**A Pretender Among Us**

* * *

_**(The Allies POV)**_

In the two-dimensional world, the sun was beginning to rise, and Wang went to investigate the slate from yesterday. Thankfully the monsters around them were still asleep. Not only that, but he didn't come alone.

Angel, Princess, and Jenny had followed him. The four attempted to wake Pepper up, but the girl wouldn't budge.

They headed to the slate, looking at it.

"Hm…It seems to have some electrical power," Jenny pointed out, hearing the electric noises that came from the slate.

"Something about it is strange, aru." Wang said, noticing a piece that looked like it was coming loose. He took it out of the spot, and found something.

He then tore the piece out, the three girls watching, confused. Suddenly the piece of the slate made a loud buzzing noise, and the three heard the sound of fine china breaking.

"What the hell?!" Angel asked as she and Princess clung to each other. Jenny rolled her eyes, not saying a thing. However, before any of them could, they heard a voice come from the piece of slate.

"_What do you think you're doing, Wang?!" _

"Aiyaaaa!" The Asian nation hopped up in fright, and attempted to put the slate piece back where it was formerly. "Kiku? Kiku! Where are you, aru?!" Wang looked around the slate.

"Wait, do you mean it's the one we've been fighting?" Angel asked as her sister and friend shrugged.

"_Calm down, Wang- Oh…I think I broke it…"_

"Br-Br-Broke?!" Wang asked, confused. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be breaking me?" He asked.

"_I told you to calm down, Wang… I broke a cup is all…" _the voice from the slate stated. _"But I need to tell you, the Kiku in this world isn't me…" _

"Wait, what do you mean?" Princess asked.

"_The Kiku in this world is a pretender; Let me explain. You were all brought in here by the system's error. I kept trying to restore it, but that fake Kiku keeps interfering with me." _

"So per say, you were the one that prevented us from getting killed by the evil you, then tried hooking up to the slate to tell us all this?" Angel asked.

"_Hai_*." Kiku resoponded.

However, as Kiku was going to talk again, the slate went static-like.

"_List…n, Gilbert…Rose…Ivan's Place…" _

And from there it cut off.

"Kiku!" Wang looked at the piece of slate, hoping to it do something, but nothing happened.

"We have to tell the others; I have a bad feeling about this!" Angel stated, heading off. Wang and Princess followed. Jenny did too, however, she was in thought of what was the cause of all this.

* * *

Alfred, Arthur, Pepper, and Francis investigated the room they had faced the two Italies in. It seemed like a small chapel, having two rows of wooden benches and glass stained windows. The group was inspecting a spot where there appeared there used to be an altar until Jenny, Angel, Wang, and Princess came in.

"We have a problem guys!" Angel stated.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Pepper asked, looking at them.

"The real Kiku contacted us, aru!" Wang began.

"Apparently the Kiku in this world is a fake. He's only that of a pretender. Not only that, but Gilbert and Rose we're taken hostage,"

"Wait, our Rose?!" Pepper asked, confused.

"No, it's the plant," Princess said sarcasticly. "Of course it's our friend Pepper, who did you think we were talking about?!"

"Can we all calm down?" Jenny asked. "Let me explain; we were contacted by the real Kiku, and apparently the pretend Kiku took Rose and Gilbert prisoner, and Ivan is with them at his place." She explained coolly.

"This is serious!" Alfred stated. "Wait, who's Gilbert?" He looked at the others.

"You went to sea with him you git*!"

"Oh yeah! And Rose is a friend of yours?" Alfred looked at the girls.

"Yeah, she was sucked into the game with us, along with Mary and Eve, our other two friends…" Princess answered.

"So what happened after that?" Arthur asked.

"We didn't get anything else. The connection cut off somehow." Jenny said softly.

"How about we gather everyone at Ludwig's house first, I'll got get Gilbert from Ivan." Francis volunteered.

"Since when did you volunteer for anything?" Angel asked.

"Well now, he is my friend," Francis pushed his blonde hair back.

"Well, I guess pervs have to stick together, don't they?" Pepper looked at her friends, who just shrugged.

"Well, we have to be careful; the pretender is on Ludwig and the Italies' side. He might not let us get to them." Jenny explained.

"No worries!"

Everyone stared at Alfred, whom was beaming. "After all, if the pretend Kiku was trying to kill us, he could also try to kill his team mates when their guard is low."

"That's it!" Jenny stated. "The pretender as some other purpose; something horrible for what we know!" She explained. "He could have used some type of brainwashing to make Ivan work for him! That's probably why he won't show up on the GPS device no matter where we look; the DNA somehow was slightly altered!"

"Anyways, we should go get Gilbert and Rose and get the Axis on our side; the sooner we defeat the pretender, the quicker we can get out of here." Princess stated.

"I'll go with Francis. Since I can tell he is a bit of a pansy…" Pepper sighed.

"Well, I guess that leaves the rest of us to go do the other things…" Angel sighed.

"I was actually planning to attack the pretender alone, aru." Wang looked at the others.

"Wait, are you nuts?! You'd get crushed!" Princess stated.

"Even if we all join forces, we still won't be able to beat him. I'll distract him for you guys to persuade the Axis-"

"The Hero here will not allow that!" Alfred objected. "It is way too dangerous, do not kid-"

"Let me remind you _kids, _you guys couldn't even land a lot of attacks on the pretender the last time we fought him! I am much faster than him as well, so I am the best person for this!" Yao smirked. "I have the ultimate weapon!"

Everyone stepped back.

"What?! Is your country making bombs or something?!" Pepper asked.

"No, not bombs. The pretender will have no choice but to appear wherever I am! If I am in trouble, I will scream for help. Now am I able to attempt to defeat him?"

"Fine…" Alfred sighed.

"_Xièxiè*_." Wang nodded.

"Then the rest of us will go to the Axis and persuade them!" Alfred had his serious hero face on.

With that, they split up, heading to their destinations.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Hai – **Japanese for yes

**Git – **British slang for idiot

**Xièxiè – **Chinese for thank you


	6. The Truth Revealed

_**Stuck in RomaHeta**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Truth Revealed**

* * *

_**(France and Pepper's POV)**_

Francis whined, getting a spider web out of his hair. Pepper rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Why did she go with this puss?

Once they got out of the bushes, finally not ending up in the ruins for about the thousandth time.

"I should have remembered that there were these _dégoûtant_* spider webs!" Francis stated.

"Well, maybe quit thinking of perverse things and you'd remember!" Pepper retorted.

Francis ignored her retort as he got up. "Now where is that slate…?" He asked. Pepper shrugged getting up.

Soon however, they heard a twig snap.

Not now; they were too busy to fight! "Wh-Who's there?" Francis turned to where he heard the noise, and so did Pepper. Three fallen knight warriors stood before them, obviously wanting to fight.

"Passionate Sword Cut!"

Suddenly a figure came running and cut down one of the warriors before Francis could beheaded the next one. He dodged an incoming attack from the sole surviving fallen knight standing and flung a tomato in its face, taking it down.

Francis and Pepper were speechless, until Francis said something.

"Y-You're…" He was scared crapless.

"We are so fucked…" Pepper added.

* * *

_**(China's POV)**_

"Looks like a good place to start, aru." Wang noticed the young girl sleeping in a crouching position. He placed his hand on the girl's teal hair, smiling. "Music start, aru!"

The girl soon opened her eyes, also teal in color, and began dancing to the energizing music around her.

"It worked, aru!" He smiled. "Oh, she is so, so cute!" He was totally getting into his 'kawaii spaz' mood, until he noticed 'Kiku' running over, his face full of otaku excitement. However, it faded once he went over.

"What?"

"She's that Vocaloid, Hatsune, but this one is called 'Hatsune Mika'!" Wang was so glad this was working.

"I'm Mika, aru." The girl smiled to 'Kiku', who blushed crazily.

However, something irked him; the girl's smile.

"Why do all character's from your house hold that empty smile?!" He took out his katana swiftly. "I will not accept this travesty!" He went at Wang, whom dodged, making a counter-attack. However, the fake Kiku dodged this.

But soon, the Chinese Vocaloid began singing 'Miku, Miku, ni shite Ageru'. The pretender looked at the Vocaloid, mistaking it for _Miku _Hatsune, while Wang managed to hit him.

"My Vocaloid is cuter than yours, aru!"

This was enough to piss of 'Kiku'. He soon ran at the Chinese man, but nearly got hit with a 'Mika Mika Beam' in the process.

Oh yeah, he was so getting revenge.

* * *

_**(America, England, Angel, Princess, and Jenny's POV)**_

The five Allies were fighting against some goblins who attempted to jump them. Alfred used his new skill to hit the last one, and Arthur used Wind to put the poor thing out of its misery.

"The Great Depression is just another word for poison," Alfred stated.

"Great; I should look for that from now on..." Angel said sarcastically.

"I find it highly amusing." Arthur had said, obviously trying not to laugh.

They then found Ludwig's house, but before they could even enter, the door slammed open, Ludwig rushing out, along with Eve and Mary.

"You! Where is Japan!" Ludwig looked at them.

"Well, let's just say-" Alfred was to begin until Ludwig interrupted him.

"I don't have time for this! _Bruder*, bruder _is…" Ludwig soon pulled out his whip, looking at them. "I have no choice! Move out of the way!"

The group was soon hit by the whip, being thrown back. They knew this was going to be some hard persuasion.

* * *

_**(France and Pepper's POV)**_

In an underground path that was almost like a labyrinth, Pepper and Francis sneaked about. They hadn't seen any signs of Ivan, or even the pretender, which was odd. Surely they would be alerted of their presence, right?

Ohnononon! Sneaking in was a great success!" Francis smirked. "Never thought it would be this _facile*_!"

"And who do you think do you have to thank for that?" A figure was with the two. It was none other than the Spanish nation, Antonio Fernandez Carriendo.

"Oh, come on! I told you how thankful I am! If you didn't show up, I would have died in that jungle!" Francis crossed his arms.

"Oh shut up, I was with you Frenchie, so you wouldn't have died!" Pepper retorted.

"Anyways, at least we are going to save Gilbert. What is he, Princess Peach?" Antonio asked.

With that, him and the Frenchman started laughing badly.

"Before you two idiots piss yourselves, quit talking about Mario and let's go find Gilbert." Pepper stated. However, before the two nations could say a word, a loud roar was heard from somewhere in the maze like paths.

* * *

They soon ran, hearing the roaring grow louder. Eventually they went down the right path to what seemed like the dungeons.

"Not a lot of security now doesn't it?" Francis asked.

"Maybe because Ivan is the only one that lives here?" Antonio suggested.

"Maybe he's his own security." Pepper shrugged, finding a key.

The three searched the cells, eventually finding the one with Gilbert and Rose inside.

"Pepper! Thank God! I would hate for that Russian to come back!" Rose looked at her friend.

"Whatever, just get you and Bleachie out of the cage…" Pepper opened the door, Gilbert heading to Francis and Antonio, whom seemed ecstatic.

"Before you three make a touching moment, can we go so we can explain everything to the others?" Pepper asked the three nations. They just nodded, knowing not to piss her off…at least not yet.

* * *

They ran down the paths. However, they soon stopped, Rose noticing a skeleton on the ground. She let out a loud scream.

"W-Why is there a body on the floor?!" She shouted, shaking. Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Um…guys?" Antonio pointed to a large black dragon like creature, but the weirdest thing was, it had tentacles and snake hair.

"I guess security was out to lunch…" Pepper said after the creature dropped a dead body that was rotting from being dead for so long.

"Run!" Gilbert shouted.

* * *

The five ran quick, sometimes nearly or getting crunched by the large creature. Thankfully Francis, Rose, and Gilbert would heal them.

It wasn't long until they reached a dead end.

"We are so dead," Antonio gulped.

"Surely we can defeat this monster somehow, right?" Rose asked softly.

"How about a combination move?" Francis suggested.

"Combination move? That's it!" Gilbert looked at Francis and Antonio. "How about we use our special move we practice as our combination move?" He asked.

"Sounds good enough." Francis and Antonio said together.

"Can you three hurry up? Before we get eaten," Pepper crossed her arms.

"Of course!" Francis pulled out his fencing sword and Antonio took out a double edged battle axe.

Gilbert took out his sword, grinning.

"Bad Touch Trio, unite!" The three said together. Pepper just facepalmed herself, wanting to just die instead of live.

* * *

The three rushed towards the dragon and attacked, each at a different angle. "Triangle Attack!" the three sliced deep wounds in the dragon's skin.

The dragon roared in pain and the five used this as an advantage, escaping around the injured monster.

"It's working!" Antonio shouted.

"The practice paid off!" Francis cheered. They run down the path, while the dragon chased them again. "We the Bad Touch Trio…"

"Are…" Antonio added.

"Not meant to be looked down upon!*" Gilbert announced it the loudest.

"Are you three idiots done now, or are you going to kill that thing?" Pepper asked sarcastically.

"Kesesesese~ Alright then, firecracker. Kneel before me!" Gilbert smirked at Pepper, whom was pissed badly, and then sliced the beast in the stomach.

"Feel my passion, you monster!" Antonio cried as he cut the dragon's arm.

"Eat this, creature!" Francis called, stabbing the dragon's leg.

The five soon found the exit; the dragon was still chasing them but was getting weak from the attacks being thrown at it.

"One more strike!" Gilbert shouted.

"_Triangle Attack!_" and they killed the dragon, once and for all.

The three were glad, doing the usual boy thing on congratulating someone.

"Come on, morons; We need to find the others!" Pepper shouted, heading out the exit, Rose following. The trio just sighed, heading off after the two.

* * *

_**(China's POV)**_

Wang and 'Kiku' stood in front of each other, panting with exhaustion. The fight was not really getting anywhere; it was always a tie no matter what they did.

The pretender was holding Mika hostage, and was to threaten the Chinese man until he felt a presence disappear.

_Does that mean Francis and Pepper got Gilbert?_ Wang thought.

The fake Kiku soon placed his katana away. "Your strategy seemed to work. I will withdraw for now." With that, the pretender disappeared, along with Mika.

"Wait, give me back Mika, aru!" Wang shouted, but it was too late. He sighed, and decided to go find the others.

* * *

_**(America, England, Angel, Princess, and Jenny's POV)**_

Ludwig was getting exhausted; why couldn't America, England, the two blonde twins, and the geek move out of his way?!

"Drop your weapon, Ludwig." Alfred pleaded with the German, to no avail.

"Quiet, you're wasting my time!" Ludwig charged at Alfred.

"Al!"

"Alfred!"

Before Ludwig could flog the American, a light appeared around him, blocking the attack.

"West!"

Gilbert stood there, behind Alfred, along with Francis, Antonio, Pepper, and Rose.

"Thank God, we we're about to die if you guys didn't come back!" Jenny yelled at Pepper.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." Pepper retorted.

"Anyways, _bruder*_, why-"

"Tell you later, we have to help Wang!" Francis stated.

"No need, aru."

They all turned, noticing Wang there.

"The pretender got away, but it went well though." He nodded.

Arthur was to explain, but Alfred butted in.

"That's right! After all, I am the hero!" He grinned.

"Oh shut up," Angel looked at him, annoyed.

"Pretender?" Ludwig was confused.

"We'll explain…" Jenny sighed.

"Well, not that everyone plus Antonio is here-"

"What about Japan?" Ludwig cut off Rose.

"We'll explain that too…" Princess added.

* * *

After everything was explained when they all went back into Ludwig's house, the German was dumbfounded.

"This is serious," He stated.

"Of course; we need to defeat him if we are to get out of here, most likely." Angel said.

"He was going to kill us, but before he could, he stopped moving and disappeared." Rose explained.

"Yep, that's Kiku alright; he did that to us in Feliciano's mansion." Arthur said to them.

"My house…I wonder what happened to it…" Feliciano wondered, and was to ask if his house was okay until Lovino declared he was hungry.

"Germany, can I use your kitchen to make pasta?" The Italian asked.

"You two," Ludwig began. "we're in the middle of something important…Oh fine, just don't make a mess, Italy!"

"Will do." Feliciano smiled, and went off to the kitchen.

"Wait, I'm coming too, jackass!" Lovino shouted to his brother, following.

* * *

While the two Italians cooked the food, the group all realized how hungry they were.

"Damn, I totally need food." Angel sighed.

"Food can help us gain back some strength." Princess said softly.

"I'm going to die of hunger," Francis did an overdramatic pose of dying of hunger.

"You guys are weak," Ludwig sighed.

"I'm hungry too, West!"

That shut Germany up.

Arthur took out some scones wrapped up in cling wrap. "I got scones…" He then blushed. "Oh, don't get me wrong! I brought them because I wanted to eat them! But…Well, if by all means, if you want to-"

"Oh yeah? Then feel free to eat them yourself." Alfred smiled, laughing.

Arthur was a bit flustered, but sighed. "Ungrateful git*." He muttered.

"I'll have one, Arthur."

Everyone looked at Mary, confused.

"Do you plan on dying?!" The Allies all said together.

Mary ignored them, taking the scone Arthur held out to her, taking a bite from it, but nothing happened.

"How is she able to stomach that?!" Alfred asked.

"How are you able to stomach American food?" Mary asked back, looking at him "I've been raised around with English food most of my life. Not out of the ordinary," She shrugged.

"Well, true…she is British…" Princess said softly.

* * *

Soon a set of sounds came along, the group confused.

"_Testing, Testing. Everyone in Ludwig's house, can you hear me?"_

"Kiku!" Everyone began looking around.

"_You heard me?" Kiku asked._

"How come we can hear him now?" Angel asked, confused.

"_Thanks to Wang for tampering with my system, I can communicate with the floor Wang is standing on._

"So it's all thanks to me, aru!" Wang smiled.

"_Indeed. However, I cannot hold a connection for long, as the pretender could easily interfere with it. I'll explain the things I worked out as quick as I can." Kiku said to them._

"Okay, spill." Pepper said, looking at everyone around her.

"_First of all, the 'Honda Kiku' in this world seems to carry the personality of the error itself, just as I thought."_

"An error in human form? That's a little weird…" Princess said softly.

"And it looks just like you!" Alfred shouted.

"_Shut up, you fool!" Kiku shot at Alfred._

"Whatever, just continue!" Jenny then gave Alfred a look.

"_Anyways, unless we can remove the error, we can't return to the real world." Kiku continued._

"Simple! We'll just take out the fake Kiku- Wait, let's call him Error- Anyways, we'll take out Error and-"

"_That is impossible too." Kiku interrupted._

"Now how the flying fuck-"

"Ivan's on the Error's side." Gilbert said. Rose nodded.

"Yeah; he attacked us with a scythe for Pete's sake!" She added.

"But that doesn't explain why he allied himself with the Error." Alfred looked at the others.

"_Ivan must have gotten infected by the Error's virus. I can't perceive it with the data I have so far, but by the way he is acting, it is possible. However, Natalya isn't infected; she is merely just following him." Kiku told them._

"That must be why he attacked us," Eve, who had been sitting there, not wanting to say anything. "He's under the Error's control."

"But still, why Ivan?" Pepper was confused herself.

"_The Error strikes openings in the heart. Most likely the inner depths of the heart." Kiku began. "Ivan is, better for worse, very pure. That is what I think anyways."_

"So he changes a good and pure heart into an evil and homicidal maniac one? Sounds nice to me," Angel said with sarcasm.

However, Ludwig and Antonio soon jumped up.

"Italy!"

"Lovi!"

The two ran to the kitchen, opening the door, surprising the two Italians, who were peacefully serving the pasta.

"Huh?"

"Wha-What's the scary faces for, bastards?!" Lovino demanded.

"N-No…It's nothing…" Ludwig said with relief.

"Anyways, is the pasta done, Lovi?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah, it's done." Lovino smirked.

"We're serving it right now; just wait a bit till we are done." Feliciano told the two.

"Uh…right." Ludwig and Antonio walked out, but Kiku was watching everything.

"_Those two…they just show what splendid doting parents they are. So, were Feliciano and Lovino alright?_" Kiku asked.

"I guess so…" Ludwig was then reminded that both of them were really weak; the virus wouldn't affect them right?

"_That's good to hear. Back on the topic, I've just completed a patch that will fix the virus, so I'm coming to bring it to you now._"

"Coming here to bring-" Arthur then stopped, but started talking again. "Kiku you can come down here too?"

"_Yes, though it'll be a dive from the actual system._"

"Wait a minute!" Angel said, getting up from her seat. "How the hell are we going to make sure the Error don't infect the rest of us!" She asked.

"_Hmm, what? Khhhh, what did you say? Khhhh, oh dear, khhh, the Error is interfering again and I can't hear you well! Khhh..._ _Anyway, khhhh, I'll be waiting for you by the slate in the forest. Khhh, bye!_"

And the sound of the end of communication was heard.

* * *

"So, what do we do?" Arthur asked the others.

Alfred leaned back against the wall and scratched his head. "What else can we do?" It was rhetorical, "Let's just go to that forest."

"Agreed. Jenny, can you hook up your GPS thing to find the Error's DNA or that of an infected person?" Princess asked.

"I can try." Jenny said. "It might be handy if we do anyhow." She explained.

"Alright, so we go try and find an Error in disguise. Fun." Mary sighed.

"Well, we have to try and get Ivan back first," Rose said to them.

"Well, you're right," Francis agreed. "We have to use the corrective patch to turn Ivan back to normal."

* * *

Feliciano and Lovino came back, each holding a tray full of pasta on plates in their hands.

"Sorry for the wait! The pasta is done!"

"It's the Vargas brothers' authentic homemade pasta, you bastards!" They placed the tray on the table. "You're going to eat it and you're going to like it!"

"Fuck you, I'm not eating it!" Pepper glared at Lovino.

"Too bad, you- OW!" Lovino was saying until she tugged Lovino's curl. "Don't touch my hair!" He shouted.

"Oh shut up." Pepper said. "Besides, you-" She was saying until Lovino forced a forkful of pasta in her mouth. Pepper surprisingly stayed still, even when Lovino took the fork out of her mouth.

"Told you were going to eat it and like it." He said to her.

"O-Oh shut up!" Pepper blushed with embarrassment. "Just give me some damn pasta…" She said softly.

The girls sighed.

This was going to be a _**long **_game.

* * *

**Translations:**

**dégoûtant_ - _**French for disgusting

**Bruder_ - _**German for brother

**facile -** French for easy

**git -** British slang for idiot


	7. Great, More Hostages

_**Stuck in RomaHeta**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Great, More Hostages…**

* * *

_**(The Allies POV)**_

The Allies headed out of Ludwig's house. Ludwig, Gilbert, Antonio stayed, as the two Italies were afraid to go into the forest. Eve, Mary, and Rose decided to stay, was the two girls felt they needed to calm Rose after her being kidnapped by the Error and Ivan.

"We're off!"

"Have a safe trip!" Feliciano smiled.

"Don't die on us!" Mary said, smiling.

* * *

The group was soon on a trail, heading along. It was quiet; a bit too quiet to be honest.

"Is it me, or is it too quiet?" Princess asked them.

"There isn't any monster's either, aru." Wang agreed.

"Maybe they can't handle our all mighty strength!" Alfred grinned.

"As if, you git*." Arthur said, annoyed.

"True; surely with our luck about now some monsters would come along, right?" Angel asked.

"Let's just hope us saying this isn't an omen…" Jenny sighed.

"Don't worry! We should be fine!" Pepper smirked.

That was, until _he _showed up.

"Error!"

The Error, with Kiku's expression, looked quite pissed. "I will not let you 3Ds intervene!" Soon three white circles appeared, and from the center came three slime monsters.

"Not another one!" Alfred complained.

"Actually, there are three of them, _non_*?" Francis asked, pulling out his fencing sword.

"I knew this was an omen!" Jenny squeaked.

"Whatever! Attack!" Angel shouted.

"Arthur, now!" Alfred shouted.

The two used their combined move, but the weirdest thing was, nothing happened.

"What the hell?!" Pepper shouted.

"I told you guys that you couldn't be heroes if you didn't gain experience points, now did I?" Error snickered. "Those two were relying on their combined skill too much…"

The group stood back, as the slimes were moving towards them, almost like liquid with a high viscosity.

Together, all three of them made a large water ball, the group getting hit by it.

"Ew! Essence of Water Slimes!" Alfred stated.

"I swear, now that error is going to die!" Pepper shouted.

"This isn't water, what is-"

Soon everyone soon felt pain going through their bodies.

"W-What the fuck was in that?!" Angel shouted.

"Let's just say if you don't destroy them soon, you're all going to die…" Error laughed.

The pain faded, but they slumped over from its effect, as it made them sore from the pain running through them. Arthur tried to stand.

"Thun…Thunder!" He casted his one skill on them, but it still had no effect.

Francis and Princess healed them, and they began to attack again.

But, sometimes everyone felt the pain ran through their bodies every now and then, and the two blondes will have to heal them or one of them have to give them potions or ethers. And no matter what they did, they couldn't kill these annoying slime monsters.

* * *

With their HP and SP, potions and ethers now running low, they all fell down again, not even attempting to get up. Error smirked above them. There was no way they can win now.

"That's it!" Pepper got up, her sword out. However, it changed into a chainsaw. "Time to cut them down!" The girl ran at the water slimes, avoiding the waterballs thrown at her, and slashed the three, which seemed to damage them greatly.

Arthur stood up, the his body started to glow. He raised his right hand, a wand appearing in his hand and shouted at the top of his voice, "_Hoata_!"

Millions of beams fired from his wand and it shot through the slimes, as a bright light surrounded the British man. The slimes screeched, losing most of the HP they had left.

Error cursed under his breath. And now Arthur was in a different form.

His Britannia Angel form.

And he was not drenched like earlier.

"Fire!" Error commanded to the slimes. They aimed and fired, but he flew into the air, dodging all of the water balls that were coming his way. He raised his wand, "Take this, _El Thunder_!" Lightning was seen and Thunder was heard and they hit all three of the slimes. They screeched as they got shocked, looking like the worst pain the be in ever. They exploded, knocking Error almost off the branch of the tree he had been sitting in this whole battle.

* * *

Arthur flew up to him, face showing full determination. Arthur shot '_Hoata_!' at Error, he vanished before he got hit.

Arthur stayed in the air for a moment, before he flew back to the group. They were dry now and Francis and Princess healed them.

Alfred was shouting at the top of his voice, "Hey! Arthur!" he waved for him to come down, which he did, "Since when can you-"

"I am the Angel of Miracles, what did you expect?" Arthur huffed.

"Angel of Miracles my ass," Pepper crossed her arms.

"Then, this angel has saved us then," Jenny sighed.

"Anyways, why are you in a damn toga with wings?" Angel asked, sighing.

"Kiku explained to me that we can change our attire from our normal self, to our magical form or…" he coughed and muttered, "in my case…a waiter outfit." He shot most of the group except Jenny and Princess venomous glare as they stifled a laugh, before he added angrily, "The point is the Britannia Angel form raises my SP, Magic attacks and defenses a lot, and also adds new spells! Let's just hurry to the slate!"

"Whatever, Angel boy." Pepper laughed as they all headed to the slate.

* * *

Once the group of eight found the slate, they heard Kiku's voice, which seemed to be full of worry.

"_Is everybody okay? Where's Feliciano and the others?" He asked._

"They're at Ludwig's house." Alfred said.

"Plus we are okay." Angel added.

"_I see,"_

"Anyways, why are we in the forest?" Princess asked.

"Yeah, why is it the forest?" Arthur asked as well.

"_Ah yes, for some reason the system is only stable in the forest. I plan on using this slate as a gate between the real world and the game world. That way, it is possible to go through a certain route." Kiku explained._

"Sweet! That means we can go home!" Pepper smiled.

"_I'm afraid not; The Error brought you all in here against your will, so you can't pass through."_

"Fuck!" Pepper shouted. "Now I am going to kill that Error even more!"

"Well, maybe I can try and figure a way to get us out of here without having to kill the Error. If not, I can try at least something to rid him from here so we can leave." Jenny suggested.

"_I'm sorry I can't do that for you. Anyways, I'm coming now with stronger weapons and the corrective patch."_

The group waited a bit, soon noticing a shooting light fall down near them. Thankfully they easily got out of the way.

The group stared at the Japanese nation, in shock.

They weren't expecting him to wear cosplay.

Especially that from Fire Emblem.

Angel and Pepper fell onto the ground laughing, unable to help it. Jenny sighed, and Princess facepalmed herself.

"That outfits cool Kiku!" Alfred was the first to do something other than laughing.

"W-What's up with the outfit, aru?" Wang was a bit surprised.

"Yeah, it's a cosplay!" Arthur pointed his finger accusingly at Kiku.

"That's lovely, coming from you, oh, _Britannia Angel_." Kiku said sarcastically.

"He's quite feisty than normal, isn't he?" Pepper asked.

"Kiku, you're being unusually frivolous aru," Yao said exasperatedly.

"Hey, don't you have something like that for me?" Francis asked.

"Shut up, you'd probably wear something sick and perverted!" Pepper shouted.

It took a lot of convincing, but Kiku finally agreed to change into something much more 'normal' as Princess described it. He used one of his many special skills, and his clothes went from the Fire Emblem cosplay to a black yukata.

"How about this?"

The group approved; at least now they can tell the real Kiku from the Error easily.

"So, did you bring the corrective patch?"

"Yes. I've also brought the weapons. They should be right…" he took out a sack and they could all see clearly there was a very large hole in it.

"Oh dear…"

Arthur was the first to get it.

"Don't tell me they all came out of the bag when you were falling down here. Please." He begged.

Kiku managed to form a weak smile. "Sorry?"

"That's dangerous aru!" Wang shielded his head.

"If they were to come at us, we would have been killed minutes ago." Angel explained.

"True. The weight plus velocity could have caused them to land anywhere but here." Jenny added.

Arthur sighed. "I guess we'll have to search for them."

"We can do that later. But first, let's go to Ludwig's house."

* * *

They agreed and began to head back, until Francis muttered, "Oh, Lord…" They turned to Francis who was browsing through the party status panel, and his eyes were bulging out. The group gathered around him and of course, if they saw that Kiku's level was around 15 levels higher than their own; their eyes would bulge out too. HP and MP were around 3000, skills were the same as the Error's but had a few others they never heard of as well.

They turned to Kiku, who just said, "I am the 2D Game Master after all."

"Well, that would explain it." Princess said softly as they all headed to Ludwig's house.

* * *

The group were fighting monsters on their way back to Ludwig's house, Kiku having a blast.

The group were amazed by the Japanese nation's abilities, almost like they never seen them before.

"Well, at least Kiku is having fun and isn't trying to kill us, aru." Wang stated.

"Agreed; besides, We should be able to fight easier now…I hope…" Princess said softly, biting her lip.

As they headed along, the group had many questions.

"Do you think the two Italies are infected?" Arthur asked Kiku.

"By their data, it seems nothing is different with their abilities or behavior." Kiku explained.

"Maybe the virus is lying dormant, waiting to strike?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, maybe something has to occur before the virus can take full effect." Pepper added.

"We need to wait to see what will happen. Even if they two got infected, they wouldn't be that strong. And plus we have the corrective patch, so whatever would happen we could easily fix." Kiku looked at the others.

The group soon saw Ludwig's house, but it seemed quiet. Even when they opened the door, it was even more quiet; usually the Axis would be louder than this right?

And it was very abnormal for the girls not to hear their friends talking or laughing about something funny.

"I have a bad feeling…And usually when I have this feeling, I'm right…" Princess said softly.

"Let's look…Hopefully someone is here, right?" Alfred asked.

* * *

The group soon searched the rooms, and soon when they went into the kitchen, they found two Italians cowering in the corner.

"Feliciano, Lovino!"

Feliciano was to surrender, but noticed it was the Allies and Kiku. "T-The imposter showed up!" He said, looking like he was going to start crying. "An-And Ludwig and the others…"

"A-Antonio's in danger!"

"Okay, okay, chill out, what the hell happened?" Angel asked, looking at them.

"That Error came here and took Antonio, the two potato bastards, the scone bitch and the plain one!" Lovino said.

"The Error took Mary and Rose?!" Princess asked.

"Wait, but where is Eve then?" Jenny asked.

"I'm right here…"

The group looked, noticing Eve peep her head out from under the table and past the cloth.

"But why are you still here?" Alfred asked.

"The Error said we were too weak for him to use." Feliciano said softly.

"Exactly!" Eve stated.

"So where are they?" Francis asked.

Before the two brothers can answer, a light appeared behind them. The group turned when the Italies curl up into their corner again.

It was none other than the Error.

Kiku had unsheathed his katana, getting in front of his evil self. "So you finally show your face, Error! Taste my Blade of Justice-"

"Kiku, you're getting ahead of yourself, aru!" Wang told the other Asian nation.

"I'm so glad to see my 3D self enjoying himself…" The Error grinned.

"Where are the others?!" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, where is Mary and Rose, you asswipe!" Pepper took out her saw, starting it. "Tell us or I swear, I will kill you right here and now!"

The Error just laughed, looking at them. "I simply just confined them to Ivan's place." He smirked.

"But why Ivan's?" Francis asked.

"Tell us why we are here!" Jenny shouted. The others were surprised, but they knew Jenny could get pissed if she was triggered enough.

"I simply want you to enjoy the 2D world. Just remember to earn experience points…Good bye…" With that, the Error disappeared.

"What the hell?!" Alfred hit his hand into the wall.

" The others at Ivan's place is a very big problem." Kiku stated.

"Can't we just kill the virus Ivan has and get it over with?!" Pepper asked.

"It won't be that easy. If he resists, we won't have time to put the patch on him. We have to tire him out first." Kiku explained.

"That is going to be difficult…" Angel said to them.

"Either way, we have to fight him, aru." Wang added.

"It'll be okay! I'm the hero, so as long as I am here, we should be okay!" Alfred boasted.

"Well, we are going to have to fight…" Francis said to them.

"Anyways, have any of you seen Vash, Lili, and Roderich?" Kiku asked.

"We saw Vash and Lili earlier, so they are okay. Roderich though…I have no clue who he is." Eve stated.

"He's Austria." Kiku explained.

"Well, at least Vash isn't infected." Eve sighed.

True. They all knew as long as Vash wasn't trigger happy when infected, they should be okay.

"You called?"

They group soon noticed Vash and Lili standing there.

"_Guten Tag*_, everyone." Lili smiled.

"Wait, how did you guys get in?!" Pepper asked.

"The door was open." Vash explained as he soon brought a bag of weapons in. "We found these in the swamp. Any of you got interest in them?" He asked.

Kiku examined the weapons in the bag. "These are the items I brought! Thank you!" Kiku began to take them until Vash swatted his hands away.

"These are my goods. You'll have to pay for them."

"Haha, still greedy as ever!"

_**BANG!**_

Everyone covered their ears while the Italies ran to the corner again. Thank God that no one got hurt.

"Bloody hell!" Arthur shouted, "Stop shooting without warning!"

"He said something unnecessary, blame him," Vash stated as he put his gun back in its gun holder.

"Actually, we need to talk, Vash."

Kiku explained to them on what had been happening all this time, and both the siblings gasped.

"So that's what happened?"

"Me and _bruder* _have been working for money all this time, thinking it was only a game…"

"Yes, that's why we need your cooperation, if you'll please."

"Wait a minute!" Vash stepped forward and pointed his finger at Kiku's chest, "Aren't you the cause of this in the first place?"

Kiku winced at the words that were true, Vash gritted his teeth as he stood back, "I'll remember this later."

"I will see what I can do about it," Kiku said.

"But if that's the case, I'll do all I can to cooperate. You can take the weapons."

"Neat!" the Allies rushed to the bag and pulled out all sorts of weapons, to find which one was theirs'. For Alfred, a blade called Alkaiser; Arthur, the Excalibur sword; Francis, a Flamberge fencing sword; Yao, an even better wok and ladle; Angel, a blade called _Angelus Bellator_*; Princess a bow called _Celero Lucis*_; Pepper a better chainsaw called _Visto Della Morte_*; Jenny a shotgun called _Pistoletu Ognia*_; and Eve a cross bow called _Arcum Crucem*_.

"I'll go get the rest," Vash headed out, as Lili followed him.

"Thank you," Kiku took out a small device, showing it to them, "In that case, please take this PHS so we can keep in contact."

"P-PHS?" Vash took the small device from Kiku's hand. It was like a miniature walkie-talkie.

"It's a means of communication in the RPG world."

Vash merely nodded and he walked out the door with Lili.

"And can you please look for Roderich as well?"

And Vash face palmed.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Git –** British slang for idiot

**Non – **French for no

**Guten Tag – **German for good day

**Bruder – **German for brother

**Angelus Bellator – **Latin for angel warrior; I came up with this one by using Angel's name and her fighting skills being like that of a warrior.

**Celero Lucis – **Latin for speed of light; Kind of corny, but with Princess's great accuracy, it hits the enemy quickly.

**Visto Della Morte – **Irish for saw of death; Pepper is easily known to probably kill someone with a chainsaw, plus she is of Irish descent, hence why the name is in Irish.

**Pistoletu Ognia – **Polish for gun of fire; this one is more cornier, but Jenny has great shooting skills, despite looking like a typical technology geek. Plus she is of Polish descent, hence why the name is in Polish.

**Arcum Crucem – **Latin for bow of cross. It's like a crossbow, but it's easy to reload, as Eve can easily get so scared, it is hard for her to reload a weapon.


	8. The Infection Spreads

_**Stuck in RomaHeta**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Infection Spreads**

* * *

_**(The Allies. Kiku, and Eve's POV)**_

Once the group was stocked up and prepared, they were led to Ivan's place by Francis and Kiku. Everyone decided the Italy brothers should stay behind, as they felt they were the safest from the Error. Eve was told to stay by her friends, in fear for her own safety, but the stubborn brunette was not willing to back down.

"I'll show I'm not weak…" was all her stubbornness could give.

Once they made it to the place of the new Error's right-hand man, Francis forgot to mention one thing.

The place was still freezing as they had left it.

"Bloody Hell! I can't fight in this!" Arthur changed into his normal clothes, as he was still in his Britannia Angel form.

"For once you realize that." Pepper sighed.

"Hey guys, look!" Princess pointed out to a man by the rails of the staircase that lead to the cold palace of shimmering ice.

"That's Spain!" Eve noticed it was the Spaniard.

"Antonio!" Francis ran to his friend, the other's following. Antonio looked at the others, noticing them.

"Spain! Are you okay?!" Eve asked.

"And where are Ludwig, Gilbert, Mary, and Rose? It's a surprise you escaped!" Francis added.

"Huh?" the Spaniard seemed confused. "What are you talking about?"

Before any of them could answer, Antonio pulled out his double-bladed axe.

"Oh, and by the way, this is a battle game right? I won't lose to you!" He cackled evilly.

"Ah! It's a psychopathic Spaniard!" Princess and Jenny clung together.

"Guys, get back! This is an infect-" Kiku was saying until the group dodged the attack by Antonio's axe.

"Great…Just great…"Angel muttered as she pulled out her new sword. "Princess, now!"

"Got it!" The twins went together, planning their combined move they practiced before.

"_Angelus Regium*!"_

The two ran at Antonio, hand in hand, Angel glowing white, and Princess glowing purple. Once they were near him, they let go of their hands. It appeared like two colored rope were tied together; one white from Angel, and one purple from Princess. It bonded Antonio like a boa constrictor, but the ropes were sliced by his axe, knocking the twins back.

Arthur tried using his 'Hoata' spell, but the Spaniard dodged it. But unknown to the British nation, he soon got struck in the back, Antonio behind him.

"Artie!" Alfred shouted, running to Arthur.

"Francis, Princess, heal him!" Pepper shouted.

"I can't allow you to do that if I want to win!" Antonio went at Princess and Francis, but Kiku stopped him from hitting the two.

"Princess, Francis, now!" Kiku then went along with Wang to fight Antonio.

The two healed Arthur who stood up.

"H-He's too fast!"

"He's the boss," Francis looked over the status panel. "Depending on our status and classes in the real world, Antonio should have good speed and attacks. Also, he has a lot of HP." The Frenchman explained.

"Great," Pepper muttered.

"We don't have time for this! We have to get him uninfected now!" Jenny said.

"Agreed; for all we know, Mary and Rose could be infected!" Eve added.

"What's his level anyways?" Angel and Alfred asked.

"Same as us." Francis responded.

"How are we expected to beat that?!" Arthur yelled.

Kiku was knocked to the ground, about to be chopped by Antonio until Wang hit him in the head with his wok.

"As if we could kill anyone like this!"

"I don't think we are going to have to kill him…" Jenny sighed.

"Kiku, do you have any ideas?" Alfred asked.

"Antonio is only infected by the Error's virus. We don't need to kill him; we just need to exhaust him enough for me to place the patch on him." Kiku explained.

"How the hell are we going to do that? Besides, what did that Error give him; steroids?!" Angel asked.

"I can stop him." Francis pulled out his fencing sword. He was going to cast his sleeping spell as he charged, but before he could do so, a tomato was flung in his face.

The Frenchman yelped like a small dog, wiping the paste from his eyes quickly. However, he was so blinded, he could only see the figure of the crazed Spaniard go at him.

Before Antonio could take Francis down, wind gusted at him, from Arthur, whom went in between the two, along with Pepper, and Jenny.

"Wang, how long do you think you and Eve could fix Francis's eyes?" Arthur asked.

"Thirty seconds at the max, aru." The Chinese nation responded.

"Make it twenty."

"Don't worry; might even be ten for all we know." Eve smiled softly.

"Kiku, just prepare the patch once Antonio's down!" Alfred stated, hitting Antonio. The Spaniard went onto the ground, but still had more will power to fight.

"Take this, Mexican!" Pepper swung her saw at Antonio, who nearly got his head chopped of, but blocked the attack with his axe.

Jenny shot at him with her shotgun, but the bullets would deflect off his axe.

"Is it done yet, Yao?" Angel shouted.

"Not yet, aru!" was the nation's response.

Eve decided to go and distract Antonio as well, loading and arrow into her bow and shot at the Spaniard.

Even though the group threw their strongest attacks at Antonio, he dodged them, almost like he was bullfighting.

"Damn it!" Pepper ran him. "Hold still you idiot!" She was to hit Antonio, but he dodged, adding an '_Ole_' after that.

Francis was soon healed, prepared to cast sleep, but still the Spaniard wouldn't slow down.

Alfred soon decided to use his 'Great Depression' skill, which slowed Antonio down.

Arthur threw some of his remaining scones, and something very strange happened.

Alfred had hit one like it was a baseball, it soon hitting the Spaniard in the back. A creepy dark aura spilt from him, surrounding him. This scared the poor tomato lover, gasping at the strange substance's suffocating pressure.

The Spaniard slowed down even more, Francis casting sleep. This time it finally got him, knocking Antonio out.

The group went to him, wanting to make sure nothing else crazy happened.

"The patch, use it!" Princess said to them, wanting to just keep themselves from possibly getting killed.

Kiku soon placed the patch on Antonio. A transparent sphere formed around him, and disappeared. However, he didn't wake up.

"Let me do it…" Pepper grabbed Jenny's shotgun, about to hit the Spaniard with it until he actually did wake up.

"Ahahaha, I'm in paradise, I'm in paradise! Wha?" Antonio looked at them. "What the heck? Where am I? And why am I…OW!" The now free-of-the-virus Spaniard poked his wounds.

"Yeah, that's a long story," Angel sighed.

"Looks like he's back to himself…" Eve said softly.

"Question though? Why was Antonio infected anyways?" Angel asked.

"Who the hell knows…let's just hope none of the others are infected." Jenny stated.

"I can't even imagine Antonio with a pure heart…" Francis shuddered.

"Is there other ways to get infected, aru?" Wang asked.

"And are we all vulnerable?" Jenny added.

"I doubt all of us are! Hell, I don't have a pure heart, all you know that…" Pepper laughed.

"I doubt so Pepper; just cause you are a bitch half the time doesn't mean in the deep depths of that creepy heart of yours that there is some type of purity." Eve explained.

"Whatever, let's go get the others…I'm already dying of suspense." Pepper complained.

"Well, I'm going to go help Vash and Lili; I sense something is going to go wrong…" Eve said.

"It says on the GPS they are at the swamp; I guess they are searching for more of Kiku's missing weapons…" Jenny told Eve. "Alright; should be easy." Eve nodded, going off.

"I'm surprised Eve isn't infected; she is pure as fresh snow." Princess said softly.

"Well, then again the Error knew she is timid out of all of us." Angel shrugged.

"Anyhow, let's go inside." Pepper looked at the nations.

"I have the feeling the reason why Antonio got infected was that the Error is growing stronger; something has to be amplifying his energy." Kiku explained.

"Maybe something technology related?" Jenny asked.

"Maybe we can find out somehow." Princess shrugged.

"Don't worry; as long as we have the hero me and Kiku's patch, everything should be okay!" Alfred smiled.

The nations, and even the girls didn't like the hero part, but with Kiku's patch being mentioned, they felt they would be okay.

"You old farts think too much." The American grinned.

"And you don't think enough…" Arthur retorted.

"There could be a chance Gilbert, Ludwig, Mary, and Rose could be infected; I don't know how we can heal them, but I'll think of something." Kiku stated to them.

The group soon headed inside the ice palace.

* * *

_**(The Axis's POV)**_

At the center of the ice palace, a large sculpture of wings stood, almost like it was guarding the heart of the palace itself.

Gilbert stared at the crystal ball, placed at the center of the sculpture, which showed the palace's outside. He flicked his wrist and nothing was shown.

"Hey guys, Antonio is gone; and the enemy is heading this way." He told his brother and the two girls.

"I see. Crushing them all at once will save us time…" Germany unwound his whip.

"We need to stop them; they cannot prevent our leader to complete his mission." Rose said softly, her eyes cold and emotionless.

"We can't let them through, no matter how strong they have gotten…" Mary said softly.

However, unlike the other three, Mary still wasn't as infected. Half of her normal side was still there, still trying to take back her body from the virus inside her.

"Since you guys are stuck here, I will take care of them for you, da*?" Ivan smiled menacingly to them, disappearing.

"Hey, they're mine!" Gilbert was to go after Ivan until Ludwig stopped him. "We can't leave this place; not just yet." He told his brother.

Gilbert just crossed his arms, now hating his job.

* * *

_**(Eve, Vash, and Lili's POV)**_

Eve ran through the thicket of the forest, soon reaching the swamp. She soon noticed Vash and Lili, the girl finding another weapon.

"Vash, Lili!" The two heard her, staring at the girl.

"Eve, why are you here?" Vash asked.

"I came to help you find Roderich…The others are still looking for Gilbert, Ludwig, Ivan, Rose, and Mary, so decided to help you find Roderich so we can get back quicker." Eve explained.

"Well, we still didn't find Roderich yet," Lili told her.

The two nearly left the swamp until Vash saw something from the corner of his eye.

"You!" The Swiss nation looked at a man whom was trying to prevent the sun hitting his face with a black violin case.

"Yes?" He asked. Eve knew it was obviously Roderich.

"Why are you here? Are you lost again?" Vash asked.

The aristocratic man was silent for a bit. "Something like that." Was his answer.

"I'll take you to where the others are; follow us." Vash was to lead the way until he heard Eve and Lili shout.

"_Bruder*!_"

"Vash!"

Vash turned around, only to be hit by an invisible force, landing on the ground. He looked up, noticing Roderich with a smirk on his face with a violin in his hand.

"Now, I shall show you I can fight now."

Lili healed Vash as Eve loaded her bow, and took her brother's gun that fell out of his hands.

"Lili…" Vash looked at his sister.

"Even though _bruder* _taught me how to use these only once, I still remember how to use them." Lili tried aiming steady at Roderich. "But now I need to protect _bruder_*." Lili told the Austrian.

Vash soon stood up, getting his other gun.

"Very well, but I'll still watch your back." Vash told his sister.

"As I will also." Lili answered.

"Okay, let's do this!" Eve stated, determinded.

Roderich began playing again, invisible force going at them. The three dodged and went into position. Vash and Eve were in a bush, prepared to fire, while Lili was in the tree above them.

The girl then shot Roderich in the leg.

The Austrian was kind of dumbfounded at first, but soon stood up. "Tsk." Was his only remark. He soon played, but it was a different melody than the one prior. Lili was soon bound by violin strings, losing her balance out of surprise as Vash caught her in time. The two neutral siblings looked at Roderich, not happy with what he did.

There we lots of rounds, arrows from Eve and bullets from the siblings, and eventually Roderich fell to the ground.

As the three approached, soon Kiku showed up.

But they knew it wasn't him.

"You must be the Error." Vash stared at the fake.

The Error wasn't amused, taking the handle of his katana. "Step to the side, Vash. I have no use for you at the moment.

"Don't make me laugh!"

"_Bruder_*!"

"Vash!"

The two girls rushed to their brother and friend, because what they saw was the Error taking out his katana, about to strike Vash down…

* * *

**Translations:**

**Angelus Regium – **Latin for angel of royalty; It's Angel and Princess's combination move; It's kind of based of their names, as Angel's typically means angel, and Princess's is also a title in royalty. The colors of the strings they attempted to bound Antonio are in colors that represent the words; white for angel, and purple for royalty

**Da – **Russian for yes

**Bruder – **German for brother


	9. More Crazy Madness

_**Stuck in RomaHeta**_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**More Game Madness**

* * *

_**(The Allies, Kiku, Antonio, Angel, Princess, Pepper, and Jenny's POV)**_

The group didn't plan on hiding, which Jenny suggested, but no one listened to her, even Pepper making a harsh comment that she was being a total wuss.

The palace was even colder than outside, their breaths showing as they breathed.

The group stayed quiet; after all, they didn't want two German siblings, a Amish girl, a British brat, the Baltic Bitch, and the Siberian Maniac to go after them.

However, a flash of light appeared, Ivan stepping out from it.

"This is as far as you go." He said, smiling as he held the scythe in his hand.

"Ready?" Alfred asked. Everyone just nodded.

"Now!" Alfred shouted, everyone going into position.

Kiku went at Ivan, slashing him with his katana. This surprised the Russian, but he was now pissed.

"This is how far _you _will go, Ivan." Kiku responded.

"Kiku, we'll leave this to you!" Alfred shouted, the group running off to go find the four hostages.

"Wha-" Ivan was hit when he turned to look at the group running off.

"I'll show you what happens when a 2D Game Master fires his own cheat codes!" Kiku smirked, the rest of the Allies went off, not wanting to know what's going to happen.

* * *

The Allies, Antonio, and the girls ran as fast as they could down the sparkling ice hallway, only to stop.

A few meters away from them, was Natalya.

"That's it, we're doomed." Angel sighed.

"I doubt so; if Natalya isn't infected, we should be fine," Arthur explained.

"Oh sure; like that is a great miracle bound to happen." Pepper retorted.

The Belarusian came closer, but soon stopped, looking at them, her green eyes in their usual cold state.

"I am only allies with my _brat*_, not your enemy." The girl responded quietly.

"Well, that's a bit odd, now isn't it?" Princess asked.

"Then why don't you help Ivan?" Alfred asked.

Natalya seemed to twitch at the mentioning of her brother's name. "Go…" She said, and walking off, she soon was gone.

"That don't help us much, aru." Wang added softly.

"Damn bitch! She could have told us where the others are!" Pepper gritted her teeth in great anger.

"Well, let's go further down the hall. I think it leads inside further up ahead." Jenny pointed.

* * *

They soon headed down the hall, stopping once they reached the entrance of the room. It had a large sculpture in the center, and there was Ludwig, Gilbert, Rose, and Mary.

"Yay, we found them!" Angel shouted.

"So you made it past Ivan?" Ludwig asked, unfurling his whip.

"No, we got killed and came back from the dead," Pepper said sarcastically, only to nearly get flogged by the German's whip, but thankfully Jenny pulled her friend back to prevent injury.

"You will not stop us, or our leader from doing his mission…" Rose pulled out her dagger, and ran at them, but Princess stopped the girl from stabbing them by grabbing a hold of the knife.

"They must be infected if they are trying to kill us!" Princess explained to them.

Gilbert just laughed. "You have made it here, but you are all going to die, fools!" He pulled out his sword.

"Wow, I wish I said that line!" Antonio then looked at Francis. "Did I say anything like that?"

"_Non, mon ami*, _you didn't." Francis said. "But it is good coming from them, _non_*?"

"If anything, it was all corny if you ask me." Angel shrugged.

"You're going down, Generals of Evil!"

"Take this seriously, you three!" Arthur demanded.

"Enough talking!" Mary shouted. Even though she was under the influence of the virus, the true her was fighting it back. This was indicated by her shaking relentlessly, almost looking like she was to pass out.

The group soon knew the fight was about to begin.

* * *

_**(Kiku and Ivan's POV)**_

Kiku was soon hit in the chest by the Russian, sliding away from him. No matter how many cheat codes he used, Ivan was still standing.

"Is that all you can do?" Ivan asked, smiling his sweet, but deadly smile at Kiku. He soon had snow hit Kiku, but Kiku dodged it in time. "I thought so. Let's have more fun, _da_*?" Ivan asked, smiling innocently guilty.

Kiku wondered how long it would take to take Ivan down, but apparently it wasn't working. He soon noticed the attacks got stronger and stronger from Ivan as he analyzed the situation at hand.

"I'm sorry, Ivan." Kiku lowered his katana, straightening up. "But I think this is all for today."

"Why?" Ivan pouted, apparently still wanting to fight.

"I regret we cannot defeat and save you…at least today." Kiku pointed the blade of his own weapon to his abdomen.

"You wouldn't." Ivan looked at him.

"Better to die by the hands of me than you," With that said, Kiku stabbed himself, Ivan watching.

* * *

_**(The Allies, The Axis, Antonio, Angel, Princess, Pepper, and Jenny's POV)**_

The group barely survived the attack from the two Germans and the two girls, but thankfully Princess and Francis healed them no problem. The twins had a critical hit with their combination move on Ludwig and Rose, whom were soon healed by Gilbert.

"Don't let your guard down!" He told them.

The two nodded, and got back up fighting.

Mary on the other hand, was struggling with the virus, usually falling down as she weakened the virus from using her body. Even though her infected allies would yell at her to get up, she didn't do so.

"Why isn't Mary fighting?" Angel asked.

"Maybe she is resisting against the virus somehow?" Jenny suggested. Before anyone could answer, they heard the familiar sound again.

"_Sorry everyone, but there is a change of plans." Kiku told them._

Suddenly the whole room was engulfed in white and the Allies, plus the girls and Antonio froze, afraid but prepared to fight their new enemy.

However, there was no enemy in sight, and not only that, but the _whole _room was engulfed in the light _still_, and Ludwig, Gilbert, Rose, and Mary were not moving, just frozen in their position where they had been.

"_I have stopped the time on them, please knock them out and carry them out of here right now._"

"Got it!" Alfred hit Ludwig on the head with the flat side of his sword, while Antonio stabbed Gilbert in the stomach with the end of his axe. Pepper hit Rose on the head hard, and Angel kicked Mary harshly. They fell from the sudden blow, and the white light disappeared. None of the attacked was moving as the attackers picked them up.

"_Ivan's ability to teleport won't work yet. Just get out of there now with the key Gilbert has; it should open up the door behind you to the labyrinth that leads outside and to the dungeons!_"

"Right!" Antonio took the key. "Me, Pepper, and Francis know the way, follow us!"

With the four infected knocked out and carried over their shoulders, they headed towards the locked door and ran through it as fast as their legs would take them.

Antonio, Pepper, and Francis ran down the same path they took, both glad that the dungeon's dragon was dead.

Until it showed up in front of them. As a roaring, dungeon _zombie _dragon.

Antonio dropped Gilbert on the head as he backtracked. "Not him again!"

"Why now…?" Pepper asked, sighing.

"It's the zombie apocalypse!" Princess screamed.

"We're carrying them, we can't fight!" Alfred stated.

"And Ivan's going to get here soon," Arthur said softly. "One of us will have to stay behind."

"I'm not doing it," Pepper said to them. "Did it once, never again." She added.

"Curse you valuing your life…" Jenny sighed.

Soon a flash of light shone in front of them and there stood in front of them…

They were speechless, too shocked to even say anything until Alfred exclaimed, "_Whoa! _Isn't that a Vocaloid?"

"You mean Miku Hatsune?" Princess asked.

"Mi-Mika?" Yao stammered at last.

"Since when was there a Vocaloid named Mika, damn it!" Pepper asked.

Mika turned her head to Wang, determination in her eyes, "Master, leave this to me aru!"

"No! It's too dangerous!"

"Protecting Master is my job aru!" a Chinese polearm appeared in her hand as she faced her opponent in front of her. "You can always count on Mika!"

Arthur tugged Wang's arm. "Let's go! We don't need to face Ivan, now do we?" He asked.

Wang bit his lip, but nodded. "Mika…I'm sorry!"

And they all ran for it, hearing the battle starting from behind, not looking back.

* * *

The corrective patch formed four spheres around the unconscious Germans, and the two girls. They soon disappeared and once it did what it was to do, the four stirred.

"Wha-" Ludwig shot up, confused by the sudden change of location.

They were in a small, cozy hut. It had the basic needs in life such as a kitchen, bathroom, small beds, and a large table with a few stools around it.

"Where the hell are we now?" Gilbert shot up next, but soon calmed down when he saw his pals.

"What the hell is going on?" Rose woke up, but was more groggy than confused.

"What the bloody hell!" Mary sat up sharply, nearly falling face first on the floor in the process.

Yao sighed as he took the patch back, "It worked, aru."

"Yay!" Princess smiled.

"I'm so relieved!" Antonio cheered. "Kiku's patch sure is something, huh?"

"Obviously, you idiot…" Pepper muttered.

"Japan?" Ludwig searched the hut but couldn't find his friend, "Where is he?"

"He went back to the real world," Alfred explained, "Because he came as a player, he has this 'skill' called 'Death Ruler', he can go back to the real world or to his last save point by killing himself."

"That's pretty impressive."

"Well, if he didn't do that, we could have died for real and you guys would be still infected." Jenny stated softly.

"Damn…no wonder why my brain feels like it is about to explode…" Rose sighed softly.

Ludwig looked around, noticing something. "Hey, where's Italy?"

"Don't worry," Antonio reassured him, "He and Lovi are still together at your place. For now, Error is not after them, so they're safe."

"And they're probably the safest out of all of us," Francis added. "They're still at level one the last time we checked. Error won't go near them because of that."

Ludwig sighed in relief.

"Nor would he go after Eve either; I hope…" Angel sighed.

"So, what is this place?" Gilbert asked.

"A safe place for all of us," Arthur started to explain, "Kiku made a protective wall around a hut near Ivan's palace. No monsters can get in, not even Error!"

"Since we're safe, how about we all rest?" Alfred suggested.

"Agreed; I need a fucking nap." Pepper sighed, plopping onto one of the beds.

"Sounds good. I feel like I'm going to pass out soon," Francis placed himself on a bed too.

"I'm going to sleep a bit more," Gilbert said as he rubbed the top of his head, "My head hurts like hell for some reason…"

Antonio laughed. "Ah, sorry about that, Gilbert. I dropped you while we were running away."

"So it was your fault!" the Prussian rushed to the Spaniard and soon it turned into chase around the small shelter, Mary shouting at the two to knock it off.

"Hey, _bruder*,_ I thought you were going to sleep?" Ludwig rubbed his head as he sat himself on a bed.

"Hey, where's Eve anyways?" Rose asked.

Before anyone could answer, the door opened.

There stood Vash, Eve, and Lili by the door. Lili was carrying a bag full of weapons while Vash was holding onto a rope, which was tied to…

"Roderich?"

The Austrian man was shouting, "You fool! I told you to let go of me!"

Vash tugged the rope and Roderich flew to the ground from the pull. The Swiss stepped on the aristocratic man to prevent him from moving. "This idiot here seems to have gotten himself infected, so I brought him here to get him cured."

"Go figure…Not abnormal from a snobby rich boy to act like a prick when infected by a virus." Pepper sighed.

"How did you know we were here, anyways?" Alfred asked.

"Honda contacted us with the PHS," Lili held out the small device, "He saved _bruder* _from Error's attack back at the swamp, and told us to come here."

"Plus we used the GPS thing to get here." Eve added.

"We didn't need it to help us, I would have figured out how to get here!" Vash huffed and seems to be stepping on the man below him a bit harder. "I have also collected the weapons, so-"

"Kesesese! Looking good, rich boy!" Gilbert came over and taunted.

Roderich was fuming and tried to break free from the rope around him. "I will not forget this humiliation!"

"Hey, he's talking like you, Princess Peach," Antonio laughed, which caused him to get hit by Gilbert.

"Don't call me Princess Peach, you idiot! You were caught too!"

"Me and Ludwig was caught only once, so we're more like Princess Daisy!"

"You know what, fuck you! Daisy only showed up a few times and now Peach is much more awesome than her! Like her, I am more awesome than you two put together and I can make Peach's dress look-"

"Pink would really suit you!"

"Shut up about Mario damn it!" Pepper shouted.

"Will you two…" they both turned and froze.

Ludwig's blood vein on his forehead looked like it was about to pop means only one thing.

Ludwig marched to the middle of the group, his voice loud as he commanded, "_Vash, you hold on to Roderich! Wang Yao, cure him with the patch! Gilbert and Antonio, get the weapons! The rest of you are to stand by for any further orders! Everyone, move, now!_"

"On duty!" Eve smiled.

"Y-Y-Yes sir…" Mary and Rose said as they saluted, not saying anything else.

"Gee, look what you did; it's your fault you made the macho man go into drill sergeant mode."

"_My_ fault?"

"_Talking is strictly forbidden!_"

* * *

_**(The Error's POV)**_

"Well, it looks like I failed a second time…" The Error said to himself as he headed into an area with bright white light. "The 3Ds are stronger than I expected; even the idiotic girls. I didn't expect them all to work together either…" The Error sighed, thinking of what could make him win against the others. "I will get stronger…My powers will keep amplifying. Sooner or later, I will establish them into this world, even if they don't cooperate with me…" He then smirked. "Soon it will be when…"

* * *

**Translations:**

**Brat – **Belarusian for brother

**Non, mon ami – **French for no, my friend

**Non – **French for no

**Da – **Russian for yes

**Bruder – **German for brother


	10. A Dormant Infection

_**Stuck in RomaHeta**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**A Dormant Infection**

* * *

_**(Feliciano and Lovino's POV)**_

Feliciano sat with his brother, eating his pasta. However, it wasn't how he normally ate it. Usually the cheerful Italian would eat his country's main food like Cookie Monster on a very severe cookie addiction.

Lovino, who had finished his food, was already getting aggravated by his younger brother's behavior. However, he knew his brother was worried about Ludwig, and he himself was in the same predicament. He was worried for Antonio, but also for Pepper.

Since the whole 'shoving pasta down the girl's throat' thing, he seemed to start having a soft spot for her, despite her being a total bitch in his opinion.

However, he said nothing of his worries, feeling at least one of them had to seem like they weren't losing it.

Feliciano soon finished his pasta, Lovino taking the dishes to wash them, cringing when his brother spoke.

"What are we going to do?"

He never heard his brother sound this depressed, ever, and it really worried him.

However, he was suddenly crushed by his brother clinging to him.

"What if something happened to them? What are we going to do _fratello*_?" Feliciano asked his brother.

"Get off me, dammit! Freaking out won't solve anything!" Lovino told his brother, trying to make his brother let go, but it was unsuccessful.

"Y-Yeah. Your right…" Feliciano soon let go, looking at his brother, but his face soon turned…serious?

"Alright then, I'll go save them myself!"

"What?!"

Lovino was confused with his brother's behavior.

"I need a weapon to fight with! White flags won't do!" He went to their bedroom.

"I-I'm coming too dammit!" Lovino shouted, going after his brother. No way in hell was he letting his brother save Antonio and Pepper.

They searched for weapons, eventually Feliciano finding Arthur's bow and arrow, and Lovino finding Francis's fencing sword.

"Let's go, _idiota*_!"

"Yes sir!"

The Italies soon went off, wandering into the night.

* * *

_**(Eve's POV)**_

Eve wasn't able to sleep, and once everyone was asleep, she went outside, sighing, letting the cool air hit her face. Her face felt hot, and the wind seemed to attempt to destroy it.

She sat down on her knees, letting the wind hit her softly.

_I hope I'm not getting sick…_ Eve thought softly, not knowing why her face was hot in the first place.

_I want to go back to Ludwig's house…I want to be there…I want everyone there…happy…_

Suddenly Eve felt pain, cringing, biting her lip to prevent screaming. She wanted to head back to the German's house.

_I want everyone happy…I also want to see the altar again…I want to be happy…I want everyone happy…_

Eve got up, heading inside, ripping a piece of paper and writing on it to where she went, grabbing her crossbow and went out of the hut.

* * *

_**(Feliciano and Lovino's POV)**_

The night was full of silence in the wide open field, only the light of the moon in the non-cloudy sky being the Italians' source of light.

Feliciano was smiling with great confidence as he walked down the path to Ivan's ice palace with his brother.

"Stop smiling like that, god dammit,"

"But I'm excited! Ludwig would say I'm brave for rescuing him!"

"Don't go and forget about Antonio, Pepper…and the…others…"

Both of them didn't just stop walking, they froze from fear. There was a monster that looked like Alfred's extraterrestrial friend, Tony, standing in front of them, just staring at them as they stared back with huge black eyes.

Two good minutes passed and Feliciano finally snapped from him getting usually so scared, he'd go surrendering.

He double backed and ran; Lovino was close after him.

"Veneziano! Don't tell you actually-"

"I had completely forgotten about the monsters!" Feliciano shouted, crying as the monster alien was gaining speed quicker than Lovino.

"You idiot!"

The creature that looked like Tony was able to catch up to one of the brothers. It growled and sprung onto Lovino's back.

"Gyah!" Lovino screamed in pain as the monster sank it's fangs into the older Italian's shoulder, with a horrified Feliciano looking on.

"_Fra-Fratello_*!" Feliciano turned back and quickly loaded an arrow and prepared to fire. However, his hands were shaking so badly, he feared he would miss and shoot Lovino instead.

Lovino managed to take out the fencing sword from its sheath and stabbed the monster in the head. The monster yelped in great pain before dying and falling off Lovino's back.

"_Fratello*_!" Feliciano ran back to his brother's side as Lovino fell on his knees from the effects of the venom from the devious creature running though his body and began coughing uncontrollably. The younger Italian began sobbing and hugged his brother tightly.

"_Fratello_*, Don't diiiie!"

"_I…Idiota_! Let go of me!"

Lovino kicked his brother off him, even though it was a weak kick, it managed to get Feliciano to step back (even though Feliciano let go to yank Lovino's bag off his shoulder).

"I'll be…fine!" he coughed out the last word and continued to cough like crazy.

Feliciano panicked, but began to rummage through the bag's contents, desperate to find what he was looking for to help his brother.

He quickly found what he was looking for; a jar full of purée tomato.

He quickly unscrewed the lid and used a spoon he usually took with him to scoop out a spoonful of the blended tomatoes.

"Quick, eat it!" he shoved the spoon into Lovino's mouth with so much force, that Lovino almost gagged but was able to swallow the rest that lingered in his mouth.

As he gasped for air and was about to demand his brother what the heck he was doing, the young Italian hugged his brother again, this time it was gentle, but also firm.

A soft light slowly surrounded them and Lovino felt his strength slowly return. The light was soft and warm, just like how Feliciano's hug feels right now. It lingered around them for a few minutes, before it began to fade away; but Lovino felt his energy fully return by the time the light dispersed.

Feliciano let go of his brother, smiling.

"A hug makes everything better!"

Lovino twitched from Feliciano's happy aura. "Will you stop smiling like that?!"

Feliciano just stayed the same but Lovino let it drop, it was his brother's trait after all. "Anyway, why did you feed me that?"

"Wang said the tomatoes in this world have a bit of magical properties in it!"

Lovino just nodded and stood up along with his brother. "Alright then. Now," he bonked Feliciano on the head and angrily shouted, "How could you forget about the monsters_, __idiota_*!"

"Th-That's because…" Feliciano rubbed his head as he thought why, but it was interrupted by a small swish run at the Italian and hug him tightly.

"Feliciano!"

Eve clung to Feliciano, shaking. "I want to go back to Ludwig's house! I want everyone happy! I want everything fixed!"

Eve started crying, shaking, looking at the two.

"It's okay, _bella*,_" Feliciano hugged the girl, wanting to calm her, then looked at his brother.

"I was going to say maybe, it was because we had the altar…remember what that person said about it?"

Lovino tensed up and shook his brother. "Shut up! Don't mention him! Let's just go back already, dammit!" And Lovino stormed off.

"I want to come too…" Eve sobbed, looking at the ground.

"Don't worry _bella_*; You can." Feliciano smiled.

And the three headed back to the house, going as quick as their feet could take them.

* * *

_**(Kiku's POV)**_

Kiku sighed in relief as he noticed the Italians come back, but with Eve. He knew she was wanting to come back to the house, but was starting to make suspicions; One, was that he couldn't tell if anyone else but Ivan was infected, and two, that the Italies and Eve were infected.

To him it was obviously standing out with Eve; it was unlike her to leave her friends behind. Even when she went to help Vash and Lili he couldn't help but be suspicious.

_It'll be all over soon, anyways…_

Kiku didn't notice anything from the Error, so he went off to bed.

* * *

_**(The Error's POV)**_

Unknown to Kiku, Eve, and the Italy brothers, someone was watching the three weaklings retreat for the night.

"That was too close," the Error murmured to himself as he transported away from where he was hiding, and back to the pure white space.

"If you haven't done that, we would have lost them," He sighed out slowly.

"It was a good thing that that Eve left, and that she and the brothers didn't follow Alfred and the others. But I didn't imagine the two Italians would be foolish enough to risk themselves in danger to rescue Ludwig, Antonio and Pepper. But at least the three of them are still useless."

He stayed silent for a while, then laughed at his remarks and smirked creepily.

"But not for long…"

* * *

**Translations:**

**Fratello – **Italian for brother

**Idiota – **Italian for idiot

**Bella – **Italian for beautiful


	11. Intercepted Energy

**Hi people! Sorry if it took me long to post this chapter; I am being bugged out of the ass by my brother to play his video games while he sits and eats saltwater taffy most of the whole time xD**

**However, I also may be slow on updating because school starts Monday (the 27****th****) for me, so I might not post up new chapters so often. Just so you all know where I will be!**

* * *

_**Stuck in RomaHeta**_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Intercepted Energy**

* * *

_**(The Allies and Axis's POV)**_

The sunlight filtered itself into the cool and snowy air and into the hut where the others were resting.

However, the three stooges had decided they had to try the alcohol in the cupboards (despite Mary threatening them not to,) to celebrate that they survived against Ivan.

It was even worse when Arthur and Francis dressed in their costumes; Arthur's being his waiter costume and Francis…well, was Francis, having kitty ears and a tail as a rose covered his vital regions (leading to Pepper getting up angrily and hitting him with something), and that didn't seem to help much, even when they are still in their costumes. Not only that, but everyone except the girls, Ludwig, Yao, Lili, and Roderich were sleeping strangely (if Alfred being upside down counts).

Ludwig had gotten up first, Mary having done so as well, but before the British girl could ask the German if the torture from last night was over, they heard a familiar sound.

This stirred everyone awake, except for Antonio and Pepper, in which the Spaniard fell off the table, and Pepper off her bed.

"_Good Morning, Everyone," Kiku said to them._

"Jeez, give us a warning next time! I fell of the table…OW!" Antonio complained.

"Agreed…" Pepper managed to get herself off the ground.

"_Sorry about that, you two." Kiku apologized._

"Wait a minute! Francis, Arthur! Why are you two still in an indecent state!" Roderich demanded from the two hung over nations on the ground.

"Oh shut up, I'm trying to defeat the Mother of Drunkenness here!" Francis attempted to get up, but failed horribly.

"Wow, such a bitchy aristocrat, isn't he?" Pepper asked.

"No crap; Austria was full of aristocrats and probably still is." Jenny pointed out.

"And Mozart…" Rose said softly, kind of dizzy as she had been hit from Roderich going over to Francis and Arthur.

As everyone got up, except for the two nations who were probably severely hung over and probably even still drunk.

Gilbert sat up, cracking his neck. "Weird; I thought I was sleeping on the bed…" He then looked at Mary. "Oh, did you go wanting to-"

"Fucking snog* you, hell no!" Mary shouted.

"Roderich kicked you off the bed…" Ludwig said to him.

"What?! Oh, rich boy, you have some damn nerve don't you!" Gilbert shouted as he went in front of Roderich.

"And what? You expect me to sleep on the floor?" Roderich asked him.

"And you don't care if I do?!"

The two went into an argument, Mary and Rose having to go and drag the two away from each other, Mary dragging Gilbert, and Rose dragging Roderich, while Ludwig was between them trying to make sure the two didn't go at each other then.

"This is almost like when Jenny and Pepper argue; only better…" Angel laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Jenny and Pepper glared at Angel annoyedly.

"Admit it! We are right!" Princess smiled.

"_Guten Morgen, bruder*._" Lili said to Vash as she sat next to him, whom greeted back quietly as he watched Gilbert and Roderich try to fight while Mary and Rose held them back.

Alfred, still upside down from where he was, somersaulted himself to stand up, surprising everyone.

"_Good Morn__iiiiiiiiiing, _Kiku!" Alfred said cheerfully to Kiku.

"Shut up!" Francis and Arthur said to the cheerful American, and just laying their heads back on the floor again.

"_I see most of you are lively and energetic today," Kiku said to them._

"That's because we used my herbal medicine before we slept, aru!" Wang smiled.

"And Francis and Arthur are just hung over." Angel added.

Arthur lifted his head slightly, as the pounding in his head was killing him. "Wang…give me some of those medicines…my head is killing me…" He asked.

"Big Brother too…" Francis added.

"Wuss…" Pepper rolled her eyes at Francis.

"Is herbal medicine even going to help a hangover?" Jenny asked.

"Hey, if it works on anything in Fatal Frame, then it should work on a hangover," Princess said optimistically.

While Yao went to make more medicine for the two drunks, Kiku decided to tell the information he gathered.

"_I have finished analyzing the data related to our current problems. From it, I confirmed a few things." He explained._

"Okay, shoot!" America told him.

"Yeah, we so need to know if we are to make a game plan." Pepper added.

"But first...Francis, Arthur, get up and change this instant!" Ludwig demanded.

"But I don't want to move! Can't I just stay here as we listen."

"Denied."

* * *

Everyone sat and ate at the table in the kitchen, as Alfred made hamburgers for them to have as breakfast.

"Okay, Kiku, report!" Alfred asked.

"_First off, it's about Ludwig, Gilbert, Antonio, Mary, Rose, and Roderich's infections." Kiku explained. "It is just as I suspected, the Error is getting stronger."_

"But that don't make sense though; Mary was struggling while she was infected. What was all that about?" Princess asked.

"_I suppose the purest area in her heart the virus had went to wasn't as pure as the Error had assumed…this must have cause her to only slightly be under the control of the Error, while she was controlling it as well." Kiku explained._

"Well, that's something…" Pepper sighed.

"Oh shut it, git*!" Mary retorted.

"_Also I have verified a great energy shift from the Error's infection process." Kiku added._

"Maybe it means he is getting less of it." Alfred suggested.

"Or he could be getting more," Jenny sighed.

"So, does that mean he can't do much until he gets enough energy back, aru?" Wang asked.

"_Probably." Kiku answered. "Now with Ivan, when I was battling him, he was getting stronger, and from my calculations, like the Error, he is getting stronger as well."_

"Like I thought, the Error is getting stronger." Arthur said.

"Agreed; but where is he getting the energy from?" Princess seemed confused.

"_I thought about that, but apparently there is something sending energy to them little by little." Kiku said to them._

"What do you mean?" Pepper asked.

Another silent loomed over them. But it was broken by Kiku.

"_This energy is what sends you Exp.__"_

"Exp?" Roderich raised an eyebrow.

"Man, you don't get out much, do you, Piano Man?" Pepper sighed in disgust.

Almost everyone wondered what in the world an 'Exp' was, but when they caught sight of Alfred, Yao, and Gilbert paling and stuttering they knew this couldn't be good.

"_When I say Exp, it is short for Experience Points._"

Alfred final said it, this time it was him who shot up from his seat, "So that's why Error wants us to earn more Experience Points!"

"Finally you realize something…" Angel said harshly, sweatdropping.

"_There's more, actually,_" Francis and Arthur pulled Alfred back down as Kiku continued.

"_You who were brought to the 2D world against your will aren't completely integrated with the world yet._"

"What do you mean?" Francis asked.

Everybody nodded, agreeing.

"_Even if infected, you can only move around in the game._"

"And?"

"_The boundary between the dimensions is ambiguous; you are like half flesh and blood in there._"

"Awesome!" Prussia admired his 2D body at this point, while Mary facepalmed.

"The rest are probably pixels…" Jenny added.

"Uhh…then what happens if we die in this world if we're half flesh and blood?" Alfred asked.

That was a good question; all of them haven't died yet in this game of hell and now they _really _didn't want to die at all.

"_If your whole party gets defeated by monsters or by Error, you can just start again from where you last saved. If one of your members gets killed, you can still use the Royal Jelly to revive them. Therefore, nothing will happen._"

"Wow, actually rise from the dead," Alfred murmured as he drank a glass of water.

"Yay, reborn! Better not take three days though; I hate living in holes with no light, food, water, or any other necessities…" Pepper stated.

Kiku rolled his eyes, especially at Pepper. The game was created by himself after all, there's no way you could die in a game.

"_However, if you're defeated by someone who is also half flesh and blood – like Ivan for example – you can still get revived, but then you cannot come back to the 3D world because your connection to it will be lost._"

"WHAT?" They all screamed and shot up from their seats.

Gilbert realized something, it was like a whole bunch of bricks that just hit him in the brain, "Wait, does that mean West and I, also Antonio and Rich Boy here, can't go back to the real world anymore?"

"No, you'd be sent home like nothing happened…" Mary said sarcastically, and bitterly.

"_Don't worry; it's only a temporary thing. Until you recover a bit, you'll be back to your normal self._"

They all sighed in relief and sank back down into their seats.

"_However,_" Kiku began again, making everyone go stiff.

"_When the four of you were defeated, I noticed that Error would try to interfere._"

"Like when me, Eve, and _bruder* _defeated Roderich, Kiku?" Lili asked.

"_Yes. This is just a speculation, but…_" Kiku took a deep breath, the suspense of not knowing what was really going on was killing them.

"…_I believe that Error, during your temporary disconnection from the 3D world, will try to interfere and cause a permanent disconnection instead, because there was another large energy shift when Error appeared after Roderich was defeated._"

For two seconds, they all stayed stiff before they slumped onto the table from pure exhaustion from the major info and fright given to them.

"Then I must thank you for saving us, Kiku," Roderich said as he pulled himself up, then reluctantly turned to Vash and Lili, "And you two as well."

Vash just quickly turned away while Lili just said, "It was nothing."

"Wait a minute," Jenny sat up. "Where's Eve?"

"Such a good question…I'll see if she left anything to tell us where she went." Princess offered, and she got up and went to where the beds were.

Alfred heaved a heavy sigh.

"So you're saying Error's goal is to make us trap here in the 2D world?"

"_Yes._"

"That's just fucked up," Pepper stated.

"Obviously," Mary glared at Pepper.

"I see," Francis said as he brushed his hair back. "That's why Error wanted us to gain Experience Points and make us fight each other. Two birds with one stone. One bird for himself to become stronger; the other to get us to stay here permanently."

"Like his pet," Angel stated.

"And right now, Ivan _is_ his pet!" Jenny pointed out.

"We were all being manipulated like puppets by him all this time!" Ludwig slammed his fist on the table.

"You finally realize that?" Mary asked Ludwig, sighing.

"This is all your fault, aru!" Wang final shouted, "You just _had _to make a game like this, didn't you! Once I get out of here, I'm going to lecture you from dawn to dusk!"

"Whatever, grandpa, you do that and then go take your frustrations out on knitting…" Pepper sighed, Wang getting irritated by her statement.

Kiku must have winced from the nation's words, as he didn't respond for a while.

"_I really am sorry for the trouble I caused, really,_" he apologized.

"Give him a break, Wang." Antonio patted the old Asian nation's back, "He couldn't help it when the error suddenly appeared in the test run."

"Way to kill the mood, sunshine," Pepper groaned.

"Everyone, please calm yourselves," Lili told them softly, "Now that we know what's really been going on, Kiku might know a way for us to fix this."

"I agree; we need to have a level head; if we don't, the Error can possibly use that against us." Jenny added.

They all silently agreed. Lili went ahead and refilled their cups with water for them to drink as they tried to calm down.

"_By the way, like I said before, I verified a massive amount of energy shifts every time he infected or interfered. Right now, he shouldn't be able to infect you against your will. So this is our time to strike the sources that makes him stronger._"

Alfred fisted his hands into the air and declared in his heroic voice, "_Yeah! _This is our time to attack!" He grinned, but soon frowned and looked confused. "Where are the energy sources?"

The sound of typing was heard. Everybody was already prepared as they waited to hear the locations of the energy sources.

"_There are only two. One of them is the big ice sculpture in Ivan-san's palace._"

"The one where Ludwig, Gilbert, Mary, and Rose were!" Francis gasped.

"_Yes, they must have been ordered to protect it when they were infected, or in Mary's case, mildly infected. Now, it is only Ivan and Natalya guarding it. Therefore, a difficult battle is inevitable._"

"Oh crap…" they all sweatdropped.

"Where's the other one, Japan?" Gilbert asked.

Silence was their only answer.

It was already screaming at them that it was not a good sign.

"Japan?"

Taking a deep breath, Kiku finally answered their question.

"_The other energy source is in your house, Ludwig._"

Surprise alone was not enough anymore to describe all ten nations' expression. It was like having the shock of realizing _way _too late that all the nations' nuclear weapons were set off and it destroyed the whole world. To think that one of the energy sources was that close all along!

"_My house? _But what-"

"The alter…" Rose suddenly broke it all, her voice soft though.

"What?!"

"The alter and Ludwig's house…When the alter was first placed in his house, I felt something was suspicious about it, and I knew Eve did too." Rose shook slightly.

"_She is right. It is Feliciano and Lovino's altar._"

"It would make sense! The alter must had been in their house; there was imprints of something about that size to have been there!" Pepper realized.

"So they're really infected!" Arthur added.

"_No, they can't be. Their behavior was as same as ever. Last night, they were worried about Ludwig, Pepper, and Antonio_." at this point he had to refrain from laughing at Ludwig's blush, Pepper's shock, and Antonio's wide grin. "_-and they even tried to save you three._"

"What?" Ludwig, Pepper and Antonio almost fell out of their seats.

"What is Italy doing now?" Ludwig demanded.

"_Right now, the two are singing and making pasta in your kitchen,_" they were all bewildered at the report on the Italian brothers. Yep, that's them, same as ever. _"Oh, and before I forget, Eve is there too; apparently she left the hut, and missed Ludwig's house. So she ran out and found the two and left with them." Kiku added._

"Well, that's my cute Lovi alright!" Antonio grinned.

"Yes…With his good pasta too…" Pepper added, smiling a little, her friends staring at her like she had lost it.

"_Other than them treating the altar with the most care as suspicious, there's really nothing else. Because I…I believe what they are doing is part of their custom._ _However, Eve I am suspicious about; she really wanted to see the altar; not only that, but she wanted everyone happy, like she was blaming herself somehow." Kiku explained._

Ludwig just thought about it; Yes, it had to be that it is just another thing he didn't know about Feliciano. That's all.

But he had to find out if Feliciano was _really_ alright, not really infected. "I'll go," Ludwig got up and went to get his whip, "Even if this isn't the world I live in, that is still my house, so I'll go and destroy the altar."

"West, I'm coming too!" Gilbert followed his brother and got his sword.

"I'm going to check if Lovi is alright," Antonio said and got up as well.

"Same; plus I want pasta." Pepper got up.

"I might as well and greet myself to Feliciano and Lovino," Roderich sighed as he got up.

"Great…looks like I have to babysit…" Mary groaned with Gilbert and Roderich together, getting up.

"_You will need to destroy the energy sources at the same time. I can only keep Error confined for 30 seconds maximum. As for Ivan-san, you'll need to somehow slow him down._"

"Same time…" Ludwig turned to the ones who remained seated, "What time do you think you can immobilize Ivan?"

"Huh?" the remaining group blinked.

"Wait a minute…" Francis held his head in hand as the other one waved around in front of him, "Six people already going to destroy the altar…then that leaves us to…"

"…the rest of us going to Ivan's palace," Arthur twitched.

"Aiyaa, I feel cheated somehow…" Wang mumbled as his face just paled.

"You Chinese always think that," Pepper rolled her eyes.

"L-Lud! Lud, my buddy!" Alfred tried to laugh like a hero, "Shouldn't _you _go to Ivan's palace? I mean…those muscles aren't for show, right?"

"Why should I abandon my house to go to Ivan's?"

Francis ran up to Gilbert, "Then you, Gil! You worked at Ivan's house a long time ago, right?"

"I'd rather die than to go back there!"

"Same," Mary and Pepper agreed.

Francis turned to Antonio, who just laughed, "I'm not going, either!"

Roderich just remained blank.

"Neither will I." Was his answer.

The Allies and the girls were about to complain, but the sound of Vash shooting at the ceiling was heard as he ordered, "All of you, stop whining! This time, I will fight with you guys as well! It will be nine-to-two, so we outnumber them!"

"Ten-to-two, _bruder*,_" Lili corrected as she took out her gun.

"Well, nine-to-two really; I'm staying here to see if I can work on something to stop Error." Jenny stated.

"Right then, we'll leave Ivan to you, minus Jennifer." Ludwig stated, and the Allies groaned.

"_Don't worry, everyone!_" Kiku tried to lighten things up. "_I'm almost done creating new skills for who is in Alfred-san's group! It should make your fight with Ivan-san a lot easier!_"

"Yippee…" Angel sighed.

"Hey, guys, Eve went to-"

"Yeah…you're a bit late for that…" Angel looked at her twin.

"Damn." Princess sighed.

Well, this was going to be one plan, wasn't it?

* * *

**Translations:**

**Snog – **British slang for making out, making out with

**Guten Morgen, bruder – **German for Good Morning, brother

**Git – **British slang for idiot

**Bruder – **German for brother


	12. A Stored Memory

_**Stuck in RomaHeta**_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

A Stored Memory

* * *

_**(The Allies and Axis's POV)**_

The nations and the six girls prepared final preparations for their mission. They all decided when Ludwig and his party go to his house; they will wait to destroy the altar until the others defeated Ivan, and will destroy the two power sources at Kiku and Jenny's command.

Jenny had been working on a communication system to monitor places to find the Error or any other problems. She also collected the data of everyone else that Kiku had sent to her, and even that of the Error, so now she could tell who was infected and who wasn't.

However, Kiku had to make another communication program, which Jenny also helped with, for the others to communicate with him without Wang there.

"Can't they just take my PHS?" Vash asked as he and his sister loaded their guns.

"_Yes, but it will be easier to use something else other than Wang." Kiku explained. "Plus there seems to be something with Feliciano and Lovino that makes me uneasy."_

"Agreed." Jenny added. "Something strange is going on with them; I don't know what, but it is totally something."

"Alright, we will go. But where is this slate?" Ludwig asked.

"I know where it is? It's quiet close to your house, Ludwig," Antonio told him, grinning.

"At least you use your brain for once…" Pepper sighed.

"Okay then. All we have to do is go there, right?" Mary asked.

"_Yes. When you're close enough to the slate, even without Wang, we'll be able to communicate._"

"Understood. Let's go!"

As the four nations and the two girls head out, Kiku sighed.

"_While I wait for them to arrive, I will install the new skills for Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Wang, Angel, Princess, and Rose now._"

"Hey, Japan! What about me and Lili?" Vash shouted as finished loading his trusty gun.

"_Sorry, Vash, but I don't think I have enough time to make one for you and Lili. You guys will need all the time you have now to defeat Ivan and possibly Natalya as well._"

Silence was lingering around the cottage, but all them that were present were shouting out the same thing in their head, loud enough for Kiku to technically hear.

_We could have followed the others to Ludwig's house!_

* * *

_**(Ludwig, Gilbert, Antonio, Roderich, Pepper, and Mary's POV)**_

After going into the thick weeds and into the clearing where the slate was, they all gathered around the ancient vertically standing stone.

"This is it?" Mary asked.

"Yep!" Pepper nodded.

"I must say, this place is more detailed than everywhere else we had been." Roderich commented.

"But the noise is really annoying, don't you think?" Gilbert added.

"Obviously; isn't it suppost to be-" However, Pepper's retort was cut short by a woman's voice.

"_Roderich? Roderich, are you alright?_" the four men and the two girls were surprised, because the person who own that voice was -

"Elizaveta?" Roderich asked at last.

"_Oh, thank God, you're alright. Are you hurt? You didn't get lost, did you?_" The woman sighed with great relief.

"Uhh…sort of…"

"Okay, question, who the fuck is she?" Pepper asked, wondering.

"If my assumptions are correct she is-"

"_She is Hungary you blithering idiots!" Jenny interrupted._

"Since when would you talk through rock, nerd girl?" Pepper asked irritatedly.

"_I made my system able to; like Kiku, I can talk to the others from where Wang is standing, and here I can talk to you guys with the slate. It's not rocket science. Anyhow, the woman is Hungary, and I remembered at one point, she was technically 'married' to Austria, which formed 'Austria-Hungary' during World War One. However, they separated, or technically divorced, forming their own countries." Jenny explained to them._

"Wow, such a lovely story." Pepper said sarcastically.

"_Kiku! Please take me to where Roderich is, please!_"

"_What?! I can't do that!_ _Sending you from here is…E-Elizaveta, p-please let go off the-_" they swore they heard the sound of something cracking and then…

Wait, did something just _explode?_

"_Ack! The giant transformer I have been working on in secret to use against the Error! Please, Elizaveta-"_

"_If you're not helping me, I will do it myself!" Another explosion was heard, and Kiku then screaming something in Japanese._

"_Oh, and did I forget to mention…she is a bit…um…of a bitch?" Jenny said softly, sighing at the things going on._

"Yeah, we figured that." Mary shrugged.

"Woah, never knew Elizaveta was so passionate about you Roderich." Antonio grinned at the aristocrat.

"I…this is the first time I saw her go out of control…" Roderich answered.

"Your first?" Gilbert raised his eyebrow.

"Gilbert, you'd obviously get beaten the crap out of because you're an idiot…" Mary sighed.

"Yeah dude, wake up and smell the coffee." Pepper added.

"But I am your _awesome_ idiot, Mary." Gilbert smirked.

"Shut up, as if I'd like a jackass like you!" Mary glared at him.

After what sounded like Kiku dragging Elizaveta out of the room after a few more explosions from the Hungarian woman's rage, Kiku came down to the 2D world.

The sudden appearance with the whole light show surprised them, but when they saw Kiku almost looking half dead with those depressing auras around him, it went away quickly.

"You look like you're about to die," Ludwig remarked at his friend.

"Let's hope not; I don't need to bury anyone yet." Pepper crossed her arms.

They heard something inaudible from the Japanese man, but they could make out something like, "My giant transformer…" and, "My dream…gone…"

"I swear, he's just depressed over a piece of technology?" Mary and Pepper sweatdropped.

"Snap out of it, Japan!" Gilbert snapped his fingers in front of the Japanese nation, "Just forget about it, and work on making those awesome transformation powers for me instead!"

"I rather not know what you would want…" Mary sweatdropped more than Pepper.

"I'll see what I can do," Kiku sighed as he tried to recompose himself.

"_Maybe I can help rebuild the transformer thing. After all, if it was for us to get rid of Error, it might be of use." Jenny stated._

"Kiku, how come Elizaveta cannot come down here?" Roderich asked.

"Aw, Rich Boy misses his girlfriend!" Pepper said until Roderich shoved her away from him, as she went over to tease him with it and poking him harshly.

"Is it because you're the 2D Game Master?" Antonio wondered out loud.

"No, it's not because of that. The reason I'm able to come down here was because I did it from my house. Anyone else that wants to come down here has to set up a network from the system to their own house." Kiku explained.

"Well, I guess we accidently setted up a network in Princess and Angel's living room then, huh?" Pepper asked Mary, whom just nodded.

"_Even though we can't come down there, it looks like we can still communicate to each other!_"

_She's still there?!_

"Elizaveta, don't do anything else to the system, please!" Kiku pleaded.

"_Okay, okay, I get it Kiku. But I'll help as well by getting the network set up and running at everyone else's house!_"

"Wait, everyone?" Ludwig said.

"_Of course! Don't think that everybody else who is still here didn't notice the fourteen of you disappearing few days ago! We're all going to do what we can to help you guys out! Roderich, until then, please take care of yourself!_"

The aristocratic man let a small smile grace upon his lips, "I will, Elizaveta."

"PDA!" Pepper shouted, Mary sighing.

"Hey, what about us?" Gilbert demanded towards the sky.

"_Oh right, how silly of me. Please be careful, and make sure that Gilbert doesn't do anything stupid, Ludwig, Antonio._"

"Hey!"

"Don't worry, Mary's his babysitter!" Pepper laughed.

"Right…unfortunately for me…" Mary muttered.

Ignoring his brother's swears, Ludwig turned to Kiku, "So, about this new way to communicate."

"Oh! I apologize for the confusion just now!" Kiku stuck his hand into his yukata's sleeve and pulled out something that looked like the PHS. This one however, had much more details and a camera was installed in it. "This is the new communication program, in the form of a device, the Teleshifter. This not only helps our communication become more efficient, but also helps me to be able to view the situation much better from the holder's perspective."

"Sweet! Is Jenny able to communicate from it too?" Pepper asked.

"_What did you think Jackass?" Jenny asked sarcastically._

"Cool!" Gilbert was back with them and was about to grab the new device, until Ludwig just held it out of his brother's reach.

"I think I'll be the one who will hold onto this, _bruder*._"

"At least someone cares about my sanity." Mary sighed.

* * *

_**(Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Wang, Angel, Princess, Rose, and Jenny's POV)**_

Alfred stared at the corrective patch that he was throwing into the air again and again because of his boredom of waiting for the others to make their very last preparations. The patch being thrown up and down did not make Alfred forget about he and the others will have to fight their infected friend.

Alfred hummed to himself and threw the corrective patch in the air again, but it was snatched away by Arthur.

"Stop throwing that around," he said and the corrective patch was tossed back to Wang.

"True, we don't need a broken patch; if so, we are screwed." Princess added.

"Are you old farts finally done?" Alfred joked, which caused Arthur to huff, and Angel's face turning red from obvious anger, the two went outside, the others following.

Francis, Jenny and Rose were the only ones left behind with Alfred.

"No time for jokes, Alfred, we have to go now." Francis placed the Flamberge into its sheath after a good polish. "Let's defeat Ivan and Natalya quickly so then we are closer to getting back to our world."

"Agreed; I rather go back home…" Rose added softly.

Alfred kicked his leg forward, then back. "Natalya is not even infected, so we don't have to fight her, right?"

"Knowing her passion for Ivan, I doubt it."

"She's his older sister, Alfred; of course she would fight to protect her brother…" Rose said to them.

"But, does Natalya even know that Ivan is infected?"

Francis gave that a thought before he answered.

"That is a good question."

"But like they said, knowing Natalya's passion for Ivan, the girl would not even care if her brother was a murderous evil monster. Maybe she just feels she can't betray him. No matter what the situation..." Jenny shrugged.

"_Why? _She's the one being betrayed!"

Francis couldn't help it but chuckle at the young nation's outburst.

"Oh, Alfred, you're still too young to understand. Even though she shows her love to Ivan in an ungraceful way because of obsession, she loves Ivan and has been his ally through and through. And I don't think Natalya will resign herself without a fight if we're going to fight Ivan."

Alfred frowned. "This is complicated."

"Obviously; Hell, I myself don't know anything of love…" Rose shrugged.

Francis laughed again as he, Rose and Alfred walked out the door. But when they reached the others, they all stood shocked with them not facing them.

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked and looked at what they were staring at. He smirked. "_Oh, yeah…_I think I'm starting to love this," Alfred licked his lips as his eyes sparkled.

"Don't you always…" Angel sighed at him, but didn't look at Alfred.

Going to Ivan's palace meant that you could just easily walk through the door without worrying about Ivan appearing...

But now it seemed that Ivan was expecting some invasion already, so he had his whole army of ice soldiers roaming outside the palace.

"This is going to be fun," Alfred swung his sword out.

"I guess the Error found out about our plan somehow…" Princess muttered.

Lili was going up the ladders leading to the roof of the cottage with Vash.

"We'll watch your backs from here; you guys will do the short range attacks down there. Be grateful we are helping."

"Thanks!"

Once they're all set, the seven rushed forward, and the enemies noticed the heroic roar coming from the charging nations and humans.

The Excalibur in Arthur's hand started to glow with mystical powers. "Let's see how you'll fair with an ancient sword infused with my magic. _King Arthur!_" And the British nation raised his sword into the air; rays of lights came out of the sword and turned into lances, which flew towards the soldiers and pinned the enemies down onto the ground.

"My turn now aru! _Musou Ranbu*!_" with quick lightning speed, Wang was able to knock out the enemies with his wok multiple of times and they shattered into pieces.

More soldiers came towards them but Vash' and Lili's shots got most of them in the head before too much got near the Allies. Francis lifted the Flamberge up to his face. "This is…For the Love of a Friend!" Francis declared and rose petals appeared out of nowhere, surrounding the enemies before him. And the Frenchman elegantly striked them down during their confusion.

"I am so going to like this!" Angel smiled, pulling out her blade. "_Angelic Guardian!" _She swung, a white light coming from the blade, And forming knifes, which impaled the soldiers easily.

"Now me!" Princess stated. "_Celestial Light!_" She fired and an arrow, which glowed and separated into many arrows, hitting soldiers, knocking them down.

"I might not be violent, but I will defend my friends!" Rose held her hands a few inches from eachother, a ball of light pink light shining from it and getting as large as a basketball. "_Thorns of Rose!_" Rose shouted, and suddenly rose vines with sharp thorns began hitting the soldiers and throwing them harshly, almost like beating them to death.

"Alfred, now!"

Alfred ran past his allies and stood in front of the soldiers before him.

"_Eat this! Al Phoenix!_" Alfred raised his sword into the air and a large, fiery red phoenix emerged from the sword, crying out as it took flight. Lowering his sword and pointing at the enemies before him, Alfred shouted "_Charge!"_ And the large bird of fire swooped just above the ice soldiers, melting them instantly from the blazing heat that surrounded the majestic bird.

A large patch of dead (or pretty much roasted) soldiers was formed in front of them.

"_Great Guys!" Jenny said to them. "However, there are still some more…" She indicated to a couple of the ice soldiers that were left._

"C'mon! Let's kill them all!"

And they all continued to attack.

* * *

_**(Feliciano, Lovino, and Eve's POV)**_

Feliciano sighed out sadly as he rested his head in his arms, which were placed on the window frame as he stared out at the wide field. Eve sat next to him, watching as well. Lovino came in with an aggravated look on his face. He stood next to Feliciano and joined him and Eve staring out the window.

"Are you still worried about that potato bastard?" the older brother asked.

Feliciano nodded sadly. "I can't even do anything right now and it's making me worry about him."

"I know; I want everyone to just be happy!" Eve said, looking like she was to cry.

The girl hadn't stopped being upset, unable to sleep the rest of the night due to it, which often pissed off Lovino, while Feliciano always seemed to calm her down.

Lovino just rolled his eyes at the two and blew a strand of hair off his face. "Babies…"

Feliciano heard that and stood up facing his brother, giving out a pout, while Eve started crying for the millionth time already. "I'm not a baby! And neither is Eve! Worrying about someone does not make me or her a baby!"

"It does so, _stupido*!_"

"What about you then? Just then it was your fourteenth time praying for _Fratello* _Antonio and _Bella* _Pepper's safety!"

"Sh-Shut up!"

"I will only if _fratello* _either admits he is a baby or take his words back!"

Lovino growled and was about to retort back, but when something caught his brother and the girl's eyes and gasped as they pointed out the window, he didn't. He followed where the finger pointed at and he let out his own gasp.

"Antonio, Pepper?!"

"It's them!" Feliciano jumped up and down as he cheered around the room.

"Ludwig and the others are back! And Roderich and Mary are with them as well!"

Lovino let himself give out a small smile, but then he quickly wiped it off. "C'mon, _stupido fratellino*, idiota ragazza*! _And don't tell tomato brain and crazy bitch I was praying for them, got that?"

"Yes, _fratello!_" Feliciano ran out the door as Eve nodded and the two ran down the stairs with Lovino close behind them. Once they reached the front doors and saw the others coming in, Feliciano let out a squeal.

"Ludwig!"

"Antonio, Pepper!"

"Mary!"

Gilbert shoved past the others and ran up to the brothers and the girl.

"Cute Feli!" he shouted, but Feliciano just ran past the ex-nation, and hugged the breath out of Ludwig. He was to do the same with Lovino and Eve, but they ran from him to the others, Eve hugging Mary to death.

"Thank God you're alright!" Feliciano chimed as he jumped up and down, even when hugging Ludwig.

"Uhh…right," the German nation patted Italian's back to make the hyper Italian calm down.

Eve just hugged Mary, just muttering things that made no complete sense, Mary trying to soothe her.

Meanwhile, when Lovino final stood in front of Antonio and Pepper, he was caught between choosing to hug them or beat the two to death. But the Spaniard was oblivious and hugged his little henchman tightly, while Pepper just watched, finding this amusing. "Sorry for us making you worry, Lovi!"

Lovino's face went red quickly.

"A-A-A-As if I was worried about you two at all!"

"But, _fratello*, _if you didn't care about _Fratello* _Antonio and _Bella* _Pepper, then why did you spend most of your time praying for their safety?" Feliciano innocently asked.

"_Chigi!_" Lovino went up to his brother and shook him back and forth roughly as his face went redder by the millisecond, "I told you not to say it, _idiota*!_"

"But I just promised to not tell _Fratello* _Antonio or _Bella* _Pepper," Feliciano chimed again and laughed when Lovino's face went even _redder_.

"Aww, my favorite cute tomato was worried about me," Antonio laughed as he poked Lovino's rich tomato red cheek as Pepper fell to the floor laughing.

Choosing to punch the Spaniard until he was dead.

"_Shut up!_" Lovino started to assault the Spanish nation. But Antonio only laughed more, even though Lovino's punches were extremely damn painful.

Ludwig observed the two Italians (Feliciano was now greeting Roderich and Mary, who was patting on Gilbert's back as he sulked in the corner, while Mary yelled at him to stop being such an idiot.) and sighed in relief.

_It's just like Japan said._

"Glad to see you are well, Feliciano," Roderich said to the cheerful Italian. He looked up at Ludwig and gave him a look that he seemed to assume the three others were okay.

Gilbert roared as he shot up from his position, surprising the majority of the group and hollered, "C'mon, slowpokes! Move your asses and let's smash that altar already!" he took his sword out and huffed.

"How about I _kick_ your ass into the altar? Make you a nice center piece?" Pepper suggested.

"My, we still have plenty of time, why are you being so irritated?" Roderich asked with a raised eyebrow, "It is very unbecoming of you, Gilbert."

"Remember, he's a moron; he don't know anything!" Mary shrugged.

"Shaddap!"

"Y-You're going to destroy the altar?" Feliciano asked as his face lost it's cheerfulness.

Lovino stopped assaulting Antonio and joined his brother. "Why would you need to do that?"

"Many reasons, little ones, many reasons…" Pepper said, laughing a little.

Ludwig noticed the brothers' sudden change of mood but he decided to brush it aside and explained, "It seems that your altar is making Error stronger."

"And if we don't destroy it, it will be very difficult to defeat him," Roderich added.

"Exactly, so that is why we need to get rid of it." Mary added.

The two Italians panicked. Shaking all over, Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's shirt and pleaded with him.

"D-Don' do it! If…If you destroy the altar, divine punishment will fall on you! I don't want you to get punished!" he cried the last part louder as he buried his face into Ludwig's chest.

"Hahaha! Divine punishment my ass! Hell, I don't think God got sucked into here too!" Pepper laughed as Mary rolled her eyes.

"But-" This was just part of their culture, right? That's what Ludwig thought anyway.

"A-Aren't you guys strong?" Lovino demanded in a voice that was shaking like his brother's, "Y-You can just defeat Error easily…right?"

"Not really," if that was true, then maybe they wouldn't have gotten kidnapped or infected in the first place.

"God dammit, can you idiots think for even a second?! The altar is giving the Error energy, which is making him stronger!" Pepper explained.

"You're not destroying it!" Eve shouted, looking at all of them, her face in anger almost like a child crying over a broken toy.

"Eve-"

"You're not destroying it!" She shouted again.

"Don't worry, Lovi!" Antonio placed reassuring hands on Lovino, who was still shaking all over.

"That altar is from this world, so God won't punish us!"

But Feliciano, Lovino, and Eve wouldn't take it.

"W-We don't really get it, but…that altar…"

"Antonio, you can't do it! You can_not _destroy the altar, you hear me?"

"But-" the lot of them began but the Vargas brothers and Eve shouted together/

"_You are not destroying it!_"

During the ordering or reassuring the four nations were doing, Gilbert and Roderich were the only ones that were not part of it. They were just observing the three.

Letting out a reluctant sigh, Gilbert said in a loud enough voice for Roderich to hear, "Rich Boy."

"Yes?"

Gilbert had to ask him.

"Cover for me."

The Austrian closed his eyes and scoffed, "Hmph. I resent taking orders from you," he quietly opened his violin case.

"But very well. You can count on me."

Gilbert took a few steps back towards the hall to where the altar was as Roderich was covered him from the others. But when Feliciano saw the albino going towards theroom they cherished, Gilbert made a run for it.

Eyes actually open, fright and suprise within the eyes that rarely showed, Feliciano pushed Ludwig aside, surprising the German by such strength, and ran after Gilbert, but not before Roderich followed him first.

"Shit!" Lovino ran after his brother, along with Eve. Ludwig, Pepper, Mary, and Antonio stood there in shock before they quickly joined the chase.

* * *

_**(Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Wang, Angel, Princess, Rose, and Jenny's POV)**_

"Die!"

And Alfred killed the last soldier in front of him.

"Why would Ivan need all that army in the first place?" Vash asked as he and Lili ran up to the rest of the group.

"Beats me," Alfred shrugged off and stepped towards the door but turned to the others.

"Maybe he knows of our plan or something," Princess suggested. "Anyways, shouldn't we heal first?"

"I can assist with the healing, if you like," Lili offered.

"I'm not hurt anywhere, aru."

"I just need to recover some SP before we keep going."

"Actually, so do I."

Alfred nodded. "Alright then, let's go-"

"_Wait!_"

They all stopped and turned toward Vash, who fished out the PHS in his pocket. "Japan?"

"_I would just like to inform you guys that Ludwig and the others are ready. They are now at Ludwig's house as we speak._"

"Well, that was quick."

"Yeah, but there is one problem…" Angel stated. "We aren't even in yet!"

"_Once you defeat Ivan, I'll tell them to destroy the Energy Source. Until then, please hang in there._"

"Will do," Alfred pushed the doors open and they filed into the palace.

It was still the same as they left it; cold and silent.

"_Hmmm,_" they heard Kiku through the PHS, "_Ivan and Natalya seem to be in the room where the Energy Source is._" They all moved through the palace as Kiku continued, "_They aren't doing anything as well, just standing there and…oh?_"

"What's wrong Kiku?" Wang asked.

"_Ahead of you, there seems to be some kind of small energy placed against the wall. I'm not really sure what it is though._"

"Let me check it out!" Alfred volunteered and raced towards the far away wall in front of them.

"What?! Alfred, wait!" Angel went after him, as she was faster than the rest of the girls.

Alfred reached the wall before the others and searched for where the energy could be.

There was nothing unusual; all it was was a vase full of beautifully arranged blue flowers placed against the wall.

"Is this it?" Alfred asked, but didn't expect a reply so he continued.

"The flowers looks pretty healthy, despite the icy temperature in here." And he brushed his fingers against the tiny petals.

Without a warning, he felt something hold onto his arm, and his whole surrounding changed instantly when his fingers made contact with the petals. It changed from a cold palace into a snowy field, the sky covered in grey fluffs and light snow was falling down to the ground.

"What the-" Alfred spun around looking around, and noticed Angel still clinging to his arm.

"Angel?" He was confused. "How did you?"

"I clung onto your arm, so I guess I got sucked in here too…" Angel explained. She looked around. "Where are the others?"

"Arthur? Francis?" he ran through the field as Angel followed. Where were they anyway?

Alfred kept running but stopped in his track when he saw a couple huddled up in front of him. One of them was a teenage boy with light blond hair, holding onto a small girl with waist-long hair that was the same color as the boy, who was clinging to him tightly.

Alfred walked up to the group, Angel coming along.

"Excuse me!" he asked, but they didn't answer. "Hey, hello!" Still no response.

"Why aren't they answering?" Angel asked, confused herself.

"I don't-" he stopped talking when his hand went through the boy's shoulder and he backpedaled from them quickly, nearly falling on Angel. _Where was he and Angel at anyways?_

"Isn't it cold?" the boy asked the girl, who just nodded.

Alfred titled his head.

Weird, they look familiar somehow.

Even Angel knew this as well.

Hurried footsteps were heard behind them and a girl ran passed Alfred and Angel, joining the two huddled up children. She looked much older than the other two, and she had the same color hair which was in a bun. She held a scarf in her hands and started to wrap it around the boy's neck.

"There you go, Vanya!" the older girl said as she finished wrapping the scarf around the boy. "It'll warm you right up!"

"But, _sestra*! _Isn't this important to you?" the boy asked, ignoring the younger girl as she tried to pull the scarf off him.

"_Nyama*!_" she cried as she tugged on the scarf.

"It's okay, because it's for you…" the older girl smiled.

The boy was touched and he smiled as well. "Thank you," he whispered.

Then the older girl held out her hand.

"Come on, let's go to the sunflower field that you love so much."

The boy gasped.

"But they won't bloom until Summer!"

"Once we get there, we can wait as long as you want," the older girl told him gently.

The boy stared up at the older girl, and nodded happily, "_Dа*_, let's go!"

Alfred and Angel watched the two walked off holding hands. They look so happy together. And suddenly Angel soon knew what this was. "It's a flashback! One of Ivan's past times-"

"_Nyama*…_"

A small, angry voice brought the two's attention from the two disappearing to the young girl that was left behind. Her hands that were once clinging to the boy was now scrunching up her skirt while her lips started to tremble. She tried to hold back something that was threatening to spill over from her eyes.

"_Nyama*…Nyama, brat*…_don't just leave me here…why are you leaving me…" she wiped her face as the tears started fall from her eyes. But more came and soon she broke into sobs.

Alfred just watched the girl cry, unable to do anything. He gritted his teeth, irritated that as a hero, he couldn't do anything! Angel knew how he felt, and how the girl felt as well.

It reminded her and Princess's younger brother when he cried.

And it upset her.

Then he realized Angel was right; that this was a flashback.

Wait…_ brat? _...And that scarf…Vanya…sunflowers…_Dа_...

"Alfred!"

"Angel!"

Alfred and Angel twitched and found themselves standing in front of a now frozen all over vase of flowers and was surrounded by the rest of the group.

"Wh-What was that just now?" Alfred asked.

"Who did that belong to…?" Angel added.

"What was what?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what are you two even talking about?" Princess asked.

Alfred stared at each of his allies, but they all looked clueless with what he was talking about. The only one who knew out of all of them was Angel, and she looked surprised her sister was confused of all this.

"I-It's nothing…" Alfred mumbled.

"We've been calling your names for a while, aru," Yao told him. "But you two wouldn't respond and just stood there staring at the wall like you were going to drill a hole into it, aru."

"_Well, whatever that energy was, Alfred and Angel seem to have somehow destroyed it,_" Kiku sighed after a few more searches for any remnants of the energy.

"What? Seriously?" Alfred asked in surprise.

"Well, it would kind of make sense." Rose shrugged.

"_To me it seemed to hold someone's energy other than the Error's…don't know who, but it could easily help us here; I'm putting the data in for it now." Jenny added._

"_Yes. But, sadly, I do not know what that energy was in the end,_" Kiku huffed. "_Now, please hurry to the location where the Energy Source is. I think Gilbert is getting a bit-"_ he was cut off by his own gasp. The group was confused by the sudden cut off and they heard frantic typing on the keyboard. "_Im-Impossible!_"

"What is it?"

"_S…Something is disrupting the signal to Teleshifter!_" _Jenny shouted. "And with what's going on at Ludwig's house…is well…going to end up in disaster…"_

* * *

**Translations:**

**Bruder – **German for brother

**Stupido – **Italian for stupid

**Fratello – **Italian for brother

**Bella – **Italian for beautiful

**Stupido Fratellino –** Italian for idiotic brother or idiot brother

**Idiota Ragazza –** Italian for idiotic girl or idiot girl

**Idiota – **Italian for idiot

**Sestra – **Russian for sister

**Nyama – **Bulgarian for no

**Brat – **Belarusian for brother

**Da – **Russian for yes


	13. Guardians of the Altar

_**Stuck in RomaHeta**_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Guardians of the Altar**

* * *

_**(Ludwig, Gilbert, Antonio, Roderich, Pepper, and Mary's POV)**_

Feliciano, Lovino, and Eve were neck to neck as they ran after Gilbert, sword in hand, as he stood in front of the altar, preparing to destroy it. As soon as they were close, Roderich attacked with his violin. Sound waves hit near them, making them stop in their tracks.

"Roderich, get out of our way!"

"I told you to move, bastard!"

"Move!"

Ludwig, Antonio, Pepper, and Mary finally reached the others, and shock was thrown onto their face. Were Lovino, Feliciano, and Eve actually holding _weapons against _someone for once?

Roderich's face remained composed as he stared into the eyes of the three who threatened to attack. "What is wrong with you two?" he asked.

"If Error has given you power, go ahead and use it."

"Yeah, you little assholes!" Pepper added.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lovino growled out.

"W-We don't what you mean!" Feliciano added.

"Yes, we don't!" Eve agreed.

"Hey, Roderich…" Ludwig gone up to the Austrian but he just spoke, "We have to destroy the altar. We have no choice, Ludwig,"

"_Guys, I wouldn't do that," Jenny stated._

"Why not?" Mary asked.

"_Well, the results would be…quite horrifying…" Jenny decribed._

Mary thought for a minute, then soon realized what Jenny was saying.

"Guys, don't-"

"_Stop!_"

"_No!_"

"_Don't!_"

Feliciano, Lovino, and Eve pleaded as the sound of the altar being destroyed rang out.

Suddenly, they gasped and clutched their heads when a surge of electricity ran through both their bodies. The others stopped what they were doing, and watched as both Feliciano and Lovino started to gasp for air and more bright lights ran up their body.

"What the hell?!" Pepper asked, confused.

Both the brothers and Eve screamed in pain and three magic circles circled their body and enveloped them in massive electrical lights. The force pushed the others back, some getting knocked off their feet. They stared in awe at the massive light as they got up and joined Gilbert.

"I guess we _will _need to fight," Gilbert muttered with a smirk.

"Well, I admit I did attempt to destroy the altar a little too early than planned. At least now we have time to kill!"

Ludwig, Antonio, and Pepper shot a glare at Gilbert. They were _not _fighting them!

But they did _not _have any other choice, as the light finally faded, leaving before them were two serious, soulless looking Italy nations. Both of them were not in their usual outfit however, they were now in pristine white priest robes, with a matching white cap upon their heads. Red shawl with golden edges and two crosses was draped on each of their shoulders, fluttering in holy, but yet dangerous auras that flowed out from their bodies.

Eve was kind of the same. However, her outfit was not a robe; it was a white sailor dress, the lines being gold and a cross stitched into the part that looked like it was a white shirt under it. Her brown eyes seemed more dull and blank of emotion, and was clutching a red book to her chest.

"_See! I told you not to!" Jenny shouted._

"What's with them?" Pepper asked.

"_We told you not to do it…_" Feliciano murmured with no emotion.

"_We told you…"_

The brothers held hands, palm to palm, and with their other, they raised it to the air. From above, dozens of meteor-shaped lights started to take shape above the six, Eve being the only one not hit.

"Incoming!"

They all dodged the incoming lights that rained upon them. The impact from their attack left huge craters on where they fell.

"_We told you not to destroy our altar…_" Eve said softly, but coldly and with no emotion, seeming dead as well.

Feliciano and Lovino walked up to the altar and stood in front of it, Eve then in between them.

"_We _need_ that altar,_" Lovino said in the same dead voice like Feliciano and Eve.

"_We won't let you infidels meddle with it._" Was their answer.

"Ah, shit…" Mary shrugged.

* * *

_**(Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Wang, Angel, Princess, and Rose's POV)**_

Kiku sighed as he and Jenny tried to work on connecting to the other group's Teleshifter again.

The others would continue towards where Ivan was.

They all slowly walked up to the two they would have to fight. Ivan was smiling innocently as the group came closer. Natalya just stood beside Ivan quietly, not looking up as they final stood in front of them.

Ivan clapped his hands together. "Did you came here to see me?" He asked.

The group did not answer but Ivan continued before Angel could make a remark.

"I was getting a little bored. Since me and Natalya protect this sculpture, we can't go very far."

"Ivan…" Yao whispered as the Russian took out his scythe. It looked much bloodier than before.

"Ah, bloody scythe!" Princess and Rose squealed in fright, clinging to each other.

"Seriously, are you two going to just keep doing that?" Angel asked.

However, Ivan didn't attack as they all took out their weapons (except for Princess and Rose, whom were still clinging to each other in fear).

"Hmm, I think if I play with you now, you'll all just lose quickly. Ah! I know!" Ivan pushed his younger sister forward harshly.

"You can play with them first, Natalya!"

"Wow, now that is cold." Princess crossed her arms.

"Sacrificing your sister as bait?!" Rose shouted.

The Belarusian girl looked up at her group of enemies and let out a sigh.

"If my_ brat* _wishes," and she took out the throwing knives under her dress.

"Natalya!" Alfred yelled but the girl just pretended to ignore him, but he continued anyway.

"Ivan is controlled by Error! He had always avoided you but now look at him! Even if Ivan bothers to talk to you now, he isn't the real Ivan you know! You can see that, right?"

"Agreed; you know Ivan would even throw you out here to be sacrificed as well!" Princess added.

"Yes, please Natalya! Ivan is under the Error's virus, and we can bring him back to the good side!" Rose added.

Natalya stayed silent, the grasp of her hands on the knives began to tighten.

"Even so…" she began, then looking at them.

"I am the ally of my _brat*_. I will protect him from whomever or whatever as long as my body can move." She glared with determination in her eyes and prepared her weapons.

"Let's go!" the girl soon charged towards them.

"Natalya!" Alfred, Angel, Princess, and Rose yelled together as they all engaged in battle, with Ivan's amused laughter mixing in with the weapons clashing at one another.

* * *

_**(Ludwig, Gilbert, Antonio, Roderich, Pepper, and Mary's POV)**_

"Roderich! A little help here!"

Roderich started to play a sweet melody, while Gilbert casted Medical Heal combined with Virgin Mary's Divine Protection on everyone. The effect made Ludwig, Pepper, and Antonio able to stand from the previous attack from the Italians and Eve.

"You stupid fools! This is no time to stay shocked by this event!" Roderich scold at them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever Aristocratic Asshole…" Pepper rolled her eyes.

"But, look what happened to Lovi!" Antonio pointed at the older Italian, who just stared at them with those empty gazes. "Is this an infection? How come they're like this?"

"_I can't even figure this out either." Jenny said as she was heard typing things in. "I can't even talk into the Teleshifter, nor can Kiku! Man, this is __**so**__ bad!" The poor girl was scared out of her wits._

"Feliciano! Snap out of it this instant!"

Feliciano just plainly stared back at Ludwig. He and his brother joined their hands together again, and summoned forth another showers of bright meteors, Eve staying near them.

"Split up!" Gilbert ordered. Antonio, Pepper and Roderich dodged to one side, while Ludwig, Mary and Gilbert to the other.

Once it was over, Gilbert ran at Lovino, sword in hand, ready to attack. But Antonio's pleads distracted him, and he missed.

Gilbert growled.

Fighting two upgraded Vargas brothers while Ludwig, Antonio and sometimes Pepper being soft hearted on them would only mean this was going to be a pain in the ass battle, so he quickly formulated a plan. "Me, Mary, and West will take care of Lovino. You three just take care of Feli and Eve!"

"What? How am I supposed to fight sweet Feli?"

Roderich pulled Antonio's shoulder to face him. "Then tell me this," he demanded.

"How are _you _going to fight Lovino?" Then he turned to Ludwig.

"And you too, Ludwig, how are _you_ planning to fight Feliciano like this?" The two nations remained silent; they could not decide what to do.

"Feliciano, Lovino, and Eve are just infected; the only way to save them is to fight them." Roderich sighed. "Mary and Pepper know the way they are to save Eve is to fight her." He even used Mary and Pepper as an example.

"Antonio, you saved us by fighting us! You, West, Pepper, and Mary will save Lovino, Feli, and Eve by fighting them!"

Antonio' and Ludwig's eyes became wide at the words.

"I know I was a pain in the ass to fight with, but I couldn't help it if I'm just too damn awesomely strong. I appreciated that you saved me, West, Mary, and Rose by facing us. Now, we have to fight to free our cute Italies."

"And Eve." Mary added in determination.

Few seconds past as the whole room became silent. Feliciano and Lovino only stared at them from a distance, preparing to make another move if they dared to continue. Eve stared as well, squeezing the red book in her hands tightly, her expression blank and neutral.

Finally breaking the silence, Ludwig let out a sigh.

"For once, you speak something smart, _bruder*,_" Ludwig cracked the whip onto the ground.

"I will fight!"

"This is for Lovi' and Feli's sake!" Antonio announced.

"Don't worry Eve, we're coming to rescue you!" Pepper shouted as she started her chainsaw.

"We will never leave you behind Eve! You went to rescue us, and also Roderich, so we will pay back our favor!" Mary pulled out her sword

"Glad to hear it," Roderich smiled and they all faced their opponents.

"_Still planning to go against us?_" Lovino asked and gathered energy into his hands.

"What did you think, holy roller?" Pepper shot back.

"_Then we shall punish you rebels,_" Feliciano stated and copied what his brother was doing.

"_For your mistakes…" _Eve opened the red book, it glowing slightly.

But Roderich was faster than the three. He started playing his violin, and a gentle melody was heard but a rough sound wave was produced and it hit Feliciano, causing him to be separated from his brother.

"Focus, West," Gilbert reminded his brother as they and Mary rushed to Lovino, while the others towards Feliciano and Eve.

The Prussian charged at Lovino again. Eyes narrowing a bit, Lovino sent out the energy in his hands that formed a glowing sphere and it hit Gilbert before he could reach him. At that moment, Ludwig ran up to Lovino and flogged him on the chest while Mary sliced him with her sword. The older Italian stumbled back from the pain and sudden attack from the two.

"Alright! That's the West I know! And I'm glad to see Little Miss Proper is getting rebellious."

"Oh, shut up. Before I beat the living daylights out of you…" Mary retorted.

"I just hope that Lovino won't remember this once we cure him and Feliciano."

"Hey, if none of us did, we should be good!" Mary shrugged.

Feliciano, on the other hand, was able to form a barrier between himself, and his opponents while Eve stood there, murmuring a spell that made a shield surround her. Antonio tried to slice down the barrier but it wouldn't shatter.

"Antonio, together with me!" Roderich shouted.

"Got it!"

"You two do that," Pepper stated. "I'll keep Eve busy. Come on Eve, show us your power damn it!" She ran at Eve's shield.

"_Vidit Lamina Tria*!_"

The blade of Pepper's saw glowed a forest green, and three large saw blades formed, hitting into Eve's shield, shattering it.

Eve shrieked, as it caused her health to go down slightly, but not by much. The girl opened her book, looking at her friend. "_I will protect this altar with my life…Even if you, Pepper, get in my way…_" Eve said softly.

"Right, protect something for the Error because you think he is God, go ahead, try and strike me down…"

Roderich took a deep breath and played the violin. Instead of the sound of gentle, classical music being played, it came out as an upbeat, passionate music that the Austrian wouldn't usually play; however, it still had the same passion that only Roderich could muster when he plays on his instruments.

Stepping with the beat, Antonio once again charged at Feliciano's barrier and slammed the axe's blade onto it. Once it made contact, the barrier cracked when a huge, unexpected explosion was made from the two nations combined skills. Feliciano almost got knocked back from the impact but stood strong as he still held up the barrier. Antonio swung his axe again and this time, the weakened barrier shattered and Feliciano was knocked to the floor.

Roderich quickly played another melody and strings was formed from the violin and wrapped around Feliciano. "He's immobilized! Now-"Roderich was interrupted when he heard sudden cries of pain. The two nations and Pepper turned around and were shocked to find the two German brothers and Mary on the floor, surrounded by golden circles and stabbed by twenty or so golden spears in parts of their bodies.

The spears and circles started to dissolve as Lovino walked passed his opponents, who were on the floor and gasping from the pain. He stood in front of Antonio and Roderich, eyes showing no hints of emotion.

"Lov-" Antonio stopped.

"Ino…" Pepper added after Antonio

The older Italian raised both his arms into the air and golden circles descended around Antonio and Roderich, preventing them from escaping from what was going to happen next. Golden spears appeared above and aimed at the imprisoned nations. Lovino was beside his brother, now free from the strings that Roderich bounded him in.

"_Rosario Impale._" Lovino muttered softly

One of the golden spears speed toward Roderich and stabbed him straight through the chest. Screaming in pain, two more came raining down and they went through both the Spaniard and Austrian. On and on, the spears rained upon them, none of them missing any parts of the body. Once it was over, Lovino looked down upon his impaled opponents.

Lovino then looked at Eve, whom nodded, her book glowing again, much to Pepper's surprise.

"Eve-"

"_Sanctus Poena*…_"

Suddenly a white light began to glow and form into what looked like daggers. Pepper was to use her shielding spell, but it broke through and she was pinned painfully down to the ground.

Her attack began to dissolve and she and Lovino turned to Feliciano silently. With a small nod, the younger Italian raised his own two arms up into the air.

"_Sequentia!_"

Light started to gather between his hands, forming a huge, buzzing ball of light. Once it gathered enough energy, Feliciano threw it to the nations and the girls lying on the floor.

* * *

_**(Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Wang, Angel, Princess, and Rose's POV)**_

The fire spell from Princess singed Natalya's arm and stopped her fight with Francis. The girl hissed and using this chance, Francis slashed at her.

"Natalya!" Alfred shouted, but the woman ignored him.

Gasping, she healed herself and quickly regained her composer before she began to attack Francis again. However, Yao intercepted the attack and began to get into a heated battle with her. Their speed was equal; they had the same fast reaction to the blows the other was giving. An attack to the head was blocked; a stab was intercepted just in time; and they both jumped back from each other.

"This is nonstop, isn't it?" Rose asked.

"I know; she should at least run out of energy, right?" Angel asked.

Natalya charged in and dodged most of the shots from the neutral siblings and Princess with her bow and arrow.

"Moulinet!" and a great gust of wind caused Francis and Arthur to fly back and crash into the wall.

"Holy crapola!" Angel shouted, running to the others.

"Angel!" Princess ran after her sister.

"Arthur!" Alfred tried to catch up to Natalya, who was closing in on the recovering nations whom were being helped by the two twins.

But Alfred was not fast enough.

"No! The Hero will not let anyone die!" Alfred shouted, sprinting faster running past Natalya and soon faced her.

They stood before each other, not making a move. The others weren't moving as well as the tension between them increased.

"Well?" she finally asked the American.

Even heroes need to read the atmosphere, and this was one of those great moments.

Alfred sighed.

"You don't have to do this."

"You are a threat to my _brat_. I must protect him," Natalya stated as she threw the knives at the American.

Maybe because of the American's will to be the Hero was in him, Alfred was able to dodge the attacks and knock Natalya back with the hilt of his sword. However, the Belarusian girl did a back flip and fought with Alfred.

So pretty much it was a battle of the blades.

"Tell me why you are helping Ivan then!" Alfred demanded and used the wideness of his sword to block the knives thrown at him.

"Why the hell are you so nosey?" Natalya demanded with a glare as she aimed at his head with another set of knives, but the American dodged with only some damage.

"Holy crap, we have been trying to explain this for millions of times!" Angel shouted.

"If you care about Ivan, you would stop him from doing what Error wants!"

Natalya jumped out of Alfred's way and spun around till he was behind him, a knife to the back of his neck. "I have said it already. I am the ally of my _brat_. I will protect him."

"But he is infected, Natalya! He's working for the Error, and we need to cure him so Error won't have any pawns to mess with!" Rose shouted.

Alfred didn't move. Nobody would, not even when Rose spoke did she move. They weren't really sure if a slice to the neck would make Alfred die and cause Error to appear.

"So you are willing to help Ivan, even if it's good or bad."

"_Dy*._"

Alfred sighed. He slowly raised his head.

"Even though you are not a heroin, like I am a hero, you are a despicable nation!"

Sensing Natalya's falter, Alfred spun around and knocked the knife out of her hands.

"Al Phoenix!" The fiery phoenix soared out of Alfred's sword and went passed Natalya completely. Screaming from the intense heat, the girl nation dropped to the floor and the role was reversed. Alfred was pointing the tip of his sword to Natalya's throat, and the others joined him and pinned her down with their own weapons.

"Give it up, Natalya. We won, so stand down."

Natalya gritted her teeth but made no reply.

"Why do you even fight for Ivan? All he ever does to you was ignoring you and refuse to get close to you!" Yao said to the young girl. "Even if he is using now, he will just abandon you once you are of no use!"

"If he stays infected, he'll betray you and try to find someone else just as useful, but it will be the same cycle!" Angel added.

Natalya stiffed and she glared at Yao and Angel.

"What did you say?!" she demanded sharply in a whisper.

They didn't hear it quiet clearly but she continued, this time shouting at them.

"You don't know _brat _as well as I do! Do not say anything about _brat _like you know him!_ And brat will never abandon me!_"

The group stepped back from the last outburst. Natalya must have lost it now but something caught the attention of Alfred's eyes before they could confirm it.

"Look out!"

The others looked up but it was too late, a strong blizzard blew them away from Natalya and they landed on the ground with a thud.

"Damn, snow…" Princess muttered.

"You did your best, Natalya." Ivan stepped in front of his sister and smiled sweetly at her.

One that was never seen before.

"I'll take care of them now, so just rest, _da*_?" he turned to his opponents and put on a smirk that just screamed _'kill'_ in capital letters written in blood.

"I'm kinda glad that she didn't defeat you guys. So now I'll have my turn! Let's go!"

* * *

_**(Ludwig, Gilbert, Antonio, Roderich, Pepper, and Mary's POV)**_

At Ludwig's house, it was a total disaster.

They died.

They actually died.

Well, almost everyone did.

Gilbert spat the blood out of his mouth and searched in his pocket. Once he found what he was looking for, he took it out, uncorked the cap and threw in into the air above his fallen comrades. The bottle's contents of holy water splashed on top of the fallen nations, and they slowly got up.

"Th…They're strong." Ludwig panted

"V…Very strong…Hell, I can never imagine Eve killing me in a game…" Pepper slowly got up.

"Damn their awesome upgrades!" Gilbert shouted out as he helped Roderich up onto his feet.

"Oh, quit being jealous and actually help us!" Mary crossed her arms.

"Yeah, what she said; we aren't going to let them stay like this." Pepper added, probably one of the modest things she has said so far.

Antonio supported himself with the axe, looking straight at Lovino.

The explosion from the attack caused heavy damages in the room. Everything was beyond destroyed except for the completely unharmed altar, which was being guarded by the two Italians on each side and Eve in between them, but a about a foot and a half away from them, staring at them blankly.

"_Accept your punishment,_" they said together, the brothers joining their hands together again and raised their free hands up into the air, preparing another combined attack as Eve opened her book as it glowed red.

However, soon waves of electrical current ran through their body again and they stopped their attack from the sudden shock. The four nations and the two girls just stared silently in shock as the two Vargas brothers and the girls' meek friend gasped and doubled over from the pain and the aura around them started to disappear. Gasping for air and his aura completely gone, Lovino fell to the ground, clutching head in pain.

"Lovi!" seeing Lovino fall gave Antonio the strength to ignore the ache in his body and run up to his little henchman to hold him in his arms.

"Lovino!" Pepper ran to him as well, obviously shocked of what had happened, as her face had just gone as white as paper at the moment.

Lovino tried to fight the pain and looked up at the two, "An…Antoni-" another wave of pain hit him, "P-Pe…Pepper!" he screamed out before his body went limp and fell unconscious.

Eve fell to the ground, Mary catching her with ease. "Eve!" He shook the girl. "M-Mary…It hur-" Eve then screamed, feeling pain, her evil aura disappearing right when she fell, and went unconscious too.

Feliciano tried to fight away the pain and took a step back; the aura around him was now appearing and disappearing. He slowly raised his head to face the others. But one face caught his eye.

"Ger…many…"

* * *

_**(Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Wang, Angel, Princess, and Rose's POV)**_

Ivan disappeared before them in a blink of an eye. Shocked, the group spread out to prevent themselves from getting attacked all together by the Russian.

Who was now behind Francis.

"Francis!" Rose, Angel, and Princess shouted, trying to warn the Frenchman.

* * *

_**(Ludwig, Gilbert, Antonio, Roderich, Pepper, and Mary's POV)**_

Feliciano slowly looked around the room. Everything was destroyed. Everyone was hurt. Lovino and Eve were unconscious but they weren't hurt.

Like himself.

"I…I…" Feliciano stammered and took another step back.

* * *

_**(Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Wang, Angel, Princess, and Rose's POV)**_

The Chinese nation stepped back when Francis got incased in a black substance that compressed him. He would have to search for Ivan. And _fast!_

Fast beyond comparison; like the speed of light-

"I'm faster than you, Wang!" Wang froze completely when a freezing blizzard hit his back.

* * *

_**(Ludwig, Gilbert, Antonio, Roderich, Pepper, and Mary's POV)**_

"_Finally!_" Kiku's voice boomed into the room, his voice sounded exasperated but when he saw Ludwig's group status, he was a bit shocked.

"_Oh my…_"

"_Yeah…Let's just say I tried warning them…_" Jenny explained.

"Japan, Jenny, what is the meaning of this!"

* * *

_**(Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Wang, Angel, Princess, and Rose's POV)**_

"I should take you two down first, _da?_" Ivan asked Princess and Angel.

"Hell, no! And if you think on making us become one with Mother Russia, then hell no!" Angel shouted.

Princess nodded.

However, the two were soon hit by the snow, hitting into the wall.

Both Lili and Vash gasped when Ivan advanced before them after taking the twins out.

Aiming to kill Lili, Ivan swung his scythe at her but Vash blocked the attack, taking the damage from his shoulder to his ribs instead.

Lili gasped as she watched the blood gush out of her brother's wound, tears starting to spill from her eyes.

* * *

_**(Ludwig, Gilbert, Antonio, Roderich, Pepper, and Mary's POV)**_

Kiku typed into the keyboards and scanned both the Italian brothers.

"_T__his is…an incubated virus? No wait…_" Kiku looked closely at the screen.

"_I'm detecting an unknown virus from them that is different from Error's!_"

"Are you serious?" Gilbert yelled.

"_No, we are lying to make you freak out,_" Jenny said sarcastically. _"It is a different virus! Doesn't have a hint of him anywhere from what we know._" She explained.

"Maybe he cloned himself?" Pepper suggested, only to get hit in the back of the head by Mary.

"Quit thinking stupid…"

* * *

_**(Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Wang, Angel, Princess, and Rose's POV)**_

"Dare to heal them and you're up next," Ivan spoke and licked his lips before casting another General Winter, this time at Arthur and Rose, Arthur not fast enough to cast Fire behind them.

* * *

_**(Ludwig, Gilbert, Antonio, Roderich, Pepper, and Mary's POV)**_

Feliciano took the third step back and then the others noticed that the aura around him was getting sucked into the altar.

"_Do not let Feliciano get close to the Energy Source! It's taking in all his energy. And if this goes on, he will_-_"_

"Italy!" Ludwig shouted and ran towards the Italian.

* * *

_**(Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Wang, Angel, Princess, and Rose's POV)**_

"Oh, come on!" Ivan pouted in a mocking way as he looked down at the others. "You guys can't be that weak!"

Arthur tried to stand but failed to; he looked up at the last person standing. "Run, Al! He's way too strong for you to fight alone!" He shouted to the American.

"Please, just save yourself!" Rose added.

* * *

_**(Ludwig, Gilbert, Antonio, Roderich, Pepper, and Mary's POV)**_

Hands moving on his own, Feliciano conjured up another, but smaller _Sequentia_ and threw it at Ludwig. Antonio was able to move Lovino with him, along with Mary, Pepper, and Eve doing the same to dodge the slightly smaller attack but Ludwig wasn't as lucky. He got a direct hit and was knocked back towards the others, totally unconscious.

"Germany! _No!_"

* * *

_**(Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Wang, Angel, Princess, and Rose's POV)**_

Ivan slowly turned to Alfred, who just gritted his teeth and not budge from where he was.

"Get out of here already, aru!" Yao spoke out loud from his frozen position.

"Yes, before you die!" Princess shouted.

* * *

_**(Ludwig, Gilbert, Antonio, Roderich, Pepper, and Mary's POV)**_

"Get away from there, Feli!" Gilbert yelled when he caught his brother's fall.

"Don't go near the altar!" Mary added.

* * *

_**(Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Wang, Angel, Princess, and Rose's POV)**_

"Don't play as the Hero!" Vash gritted his teeth together.

"Please get out of here, Alfred!" Lili pleaded through her tears.

"Alfred!" Angel screamed, looking at the American with her eyes softened by her almost to start crying.

* * *

_**(Ludwig, Gilbert, Antonio, Roderich, Pepper, and Mary's POV)**_

"Get away from that altar at once, Feliciano!" Roderich demanded.

"Come on!" Pepper added.

* * *

_**(Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Wang, Angel, Princess, and Rose's POV)**_

Francis tried to speak through the compressing feeling around him. "I-If we're killed here…Ludwig and the others…"

"W-We are all…screwed…" Princess whispered.

* * *

_**(Ludwig, Gilbert, Antonio, Roderich, Pepper, and Mary's POV)**_

"_Not good, Feliciano's deletion is starting!_" Kiku started to panic.

"Then interfere it, Kiku!" Roderich screamed back.

"_I'm trying but for some reason, it's getting absorbed by the Energy Source as well!_"

"Jenny!" Pepper shouted.

"_It's happening to me too!_" Jenny shouted back.

"We have to do something!" Mary shouted.

* * *

_**(Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Wang, Angel, Princess, and Rose's POV)**_

Alfred's mind was actually screaming '_Get the hell out of here!_' but his heart screamed back _'Move and fight already!'_

It was very hard what to choose.

"Aren't you going to make the first move? Well then if you insist!" before Alfred could react, Ivan was running up to him and both his mind and heart shouted the same thing;

_Dodge it!_

* * *

_**(Ludwig, Gilbert, Antonio, Roderich, Pepper, and Mary's POV)**_

Feliciano could not move. He didn't know why this was happening. Everyone was hurt because of him. He almost hurt Lovino and Eve. And now he killed Ludwig.

"Stop it…" he didn't want this anymore. This was too much.

"Stop it…" he _wanted_ this to end. He didn't want the worst case scenario.

"_Stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it!_" He screamed to the heaven above and he felt another surge of pain running through his body and light surrounded it.

* * *

_**(Alfred's POV)**_

Alfred was not able to dodge the attack.

* * *

_**(Feliciano's POV)**_

Feliciano was fading away in front of everyone's eyes.

* * *

_**However…**_

In those two locations, something happened.

* * *

_**(Alfred's POV)**_

Alfred saw a blur of blond in front of him and heard something got sliced. But he didn't feel any pain.

* * *

_**(Feliciano's POV)**_

A man in a black cloak with a matching hat ran down the destroyed aisle, and the two nations that were along that path were shocked as that man ran before them.

* * *

_**(Alfred's POV)**_

Blood was spilled onto the floor and the blonde blur fell to the ground, leaving in front of Alfred a surprised and shocked Ivan.

* * *

_**(Feliciano's POV)**_

Feliciano blinked past his tears as he felt someone hug him tightly. When he looked who it was, he gasped, surprised beyond belief.

* * *

_**(Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Wang, Angel, Princess, and Rose's POV)**_

A surprise no one foresaw has caused everyone in complete silence with what just happened.

_I am the ally of my _brat_, not your enemy._

Those words ran through everybody's head and Alfred was the first one to snap out of his trance. He knelt down quickly and held the unconscious body of Natalya, shouting at her to hang in there while Arthur and Francis tried to stand to help.

"Na-Natalya?" Ivan stepped back and dropped the scythe as his hands ran through his hair madly, guilt coming over him.

"Wh-What…What have I done…? _What have I done?_"

"Wow…such emotion, isn't?" Princess asked her twin, whom was just leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, sure." Angel muttered coldly.

Princess was confused of her sister's behavior. It was odd; she knew when Angel was pissed, it often was because she got jealous, upset, and even angry. But for what reason, she didn't know.

Taking this chance, Lili healed Vash through the confusion and once his strength returned, Vash grabbed for his gun and shot Ivan rapidly.

"W-What the hell, Vash?!" Rose asked, scared shitless by the Swiss nation's gunfire.

"You've lowered your guard, Ivan," Vash said to the now unconscious Russian, ignoring Rose. Francis was free from the compressed black substance and was now helping Lili setting Yao free and reviving Natalya.

"We'll help your sister. Don't worry."

"Do we _have _to?" Angel complained.

"Just shut up and deal with it!" Princess and Rose stated.

* * *

_**(Ludwig, Gilbert, Antonio, Roderich, Pepper, and Mary's POV)**_

Feliciano listened to the man's soothing words to calm the boy down. More tears spilled from his eyes because of his words. He also heard someone said something about his deletion being canceled. But he wasn't so sure, everything became more blurry and he began to feel sleepy.

"Feliciano!"

Both Gilbert and Roderich ran up to him when both the light and the man disappeared, and moved the now unconscious Feliciano far enough from the altar.

Ludwig woke up through all the shouting of Feliciano, Lovino, and Eve's name and sat up quickly.

"Feliciano!" he saw Feliciano resting between the fussing Gilbert and Roderich.

Gilbert looked up at his brother and said, "West, destroy it."

"But-"

"Forget about this now! Just destroy that fucking altar already!"

"But what about Alfred's grou-"

"Just hurry up and do it!" Pepper and Mary shouted together.

* * *

Kiku rapidly typed onto the keyboard, hoping it would lock wherever Error was.

"_Destroy the Energy Sources! Now!_"

"_Yes, before the Error breaks out of his temporary confinement!_" _Jenny added._

"Alfred, go!"

"You heard the man. Move it!"

In two different locations, but at the exact same time, both Alfred and Ludwig ran up to the Energy Sources and destroyed it with all they had left.

The alter from Ludwig's house and the ice sculpture from Ivan's Ice Palace crumbled to the ground and were completely destroyed from the attack.

All the nations, and the girls who were still conscious sighed in relief as it was finally over.

And who would have thought that that was the hardest thing to do?

* * *

**Translations:**

**Brat – **Belarusian for 'brother'

**Bruder – **German for 'brother'

_**Vidit Lamina Tria –**_Latin for 'saw blade trio'

_**Sanctus Poena –**_ Latin for 'holy punishment'

**Dy – **Belarusian for 'yes'

**Da – **Russian for 'yes'


	14. The Heart Trip to Love, Wait Hell No!

_**Stuck in RomaHeta**_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**The Heart Trip to Love, Wait Hell No!**

* * *

Natalya kept a close watch on Francis and Princess as they tried everything he could use to get Ivan to wake up, just to make sure the French pervert or the quiet blonde girl wouldn't do anything to her brother.

After reviving the Belarusian nation back after destroying the Energy Source, Natalya became distressed as she overheard the others saying that Ivan wouldn't wake up.

"You…You…_You killed my __brat*_!" She flew into rage and attempted to kill everyone in the room but because she wasn't fully healed yet, Angel caught a hold of her.

"Chill out, damn it!" she shouted, obviously still pissed.

"Princess_, _let go of her!" Princess shouted at her twin, who just hesitantly obeyed.

She knelt down to the still on the floor Belarusian and reassured her,

"Natalya, Ivan is not dead. We have already healed him to the fullest, and he is still breathing. But I think he's in a coma."

"Probably from being infected for too long," Francis theorized, after the initial fear for his life.

"Possible. Like some sicknesses in the human world." Rose added.

Yao sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, an annoyed look on his face. "Now what, aru?"

"Queue the magical sound!" Angel shouted.

And right after she said that, familiar sound came on.

"_Good job__, everyone,__" Kiku congratulated them in a blank tone._

"_Yes! Congrats on destroying the Energy sources!" Jenny added._

"What's wrong, Kiku?" Alfred asked as he walked up to Natalya to pull her up, which pissed Angel off yet again.

"We did it! We destroyed the Energy Source! And how's Ludwig's side?"

"Yes, did they destroy the altar?" Rose asked too.

"_They were able to destroy the other Energy Source as well…but…wait, what happened to Ivan?__" Kiku asked when he saw Ivan's abnormal status._

"_Yeah, why is he on the ground? Did you guys kill him?" Jenny sighed._

"We're not sure, I think he was infected for too long and now he's in a coma," Francis explained.

"Right, like your Dr. House, aren't you? Last time I checked, you aren't…" Princess stated bluntly.

A few seconds of silence came on, but Kiku and Jenny broke that moment.

"_Everyone, I think it is time to return to the cottage. I need to scan these abnormal conditions as soon as possible.__"_

"_Yep!" _

"These abnormal conditions?"

"How many abnormal conditions does Ivan have?"

"One, that he is crazy, two he was crazier when infected, and three, tie him up before we die!" Angel shouted, still pissed.

"_It's not only Ivan who has them right now; Feliciano, Lovino, and Eve is also in the same condition._"

"_What?_" Francis was shocked when he heard that.

"So they really were infected this whole time!" Arthur shouted and stood up.

"_Uhhh, yeah…this is kind of complicated, Jenny and I will explain everything as you all make your way back to the cottage._"

"And Natalya, you're coming with us," Alfred said, "I have some questions to ask you."

Natalya ignored his gaze and scowled.

"Of course." She muttered softly.

Angel just twitched, Rose and Princess watching her, confused.

And well, they were now in the small cottage. The healers and supporters were trying everything they could to get the unconscious nations to wake up while everyone else was doing their own business. Ludwig and Antonio was by their Italy's side (and abnormally Pepper was next to Lovino), Arthur was making scones (everyone except Mary stayed clear from it as odd colored smoke came out from the oven), Roderich was deep in thought while Vash gave him a glare from time to time. Jenny was examining the various places in the game, Princess, Mary and Rose next to Eve. Angel sat pissed off on the floor, having not said anything to anyone.

And Alfred…

"Hey, Natalya?"

Was right behind Belarusian girl, whom was near Angel. She didn't take her gaze off Ivan but turned her head a bit towards the American. She guessed that it was time. Shooting one more glare at Francis, Natalya followed Alfred to one of the corners of the cottage.

Angel waited till they were farther away from her, and went off after them.

Silence loomed over as the two nations stood there; Alfred was the only one facing Natalya as she crossed her arms and stared intently at the floor below her. None of them said anything and she soon grew tired of the silence (and being away from her brain-dead brother), so she broke the silence.

"Well?"

Alfred stayed silent still, until Natalya looked up and noticed his serious, questioning look

"Why did you save me?"

Natalya raised an eyebrow.

That's it?

That's what he wanted to ask?

That was all he wanted to ask? For the love of god!

She thought he was going to act all Hero serious and interrogate her like those cop shows that airs at his home.

She let out a sigh.

"How many times do you want me to repeat myself? I am the ally of my _brat_, I am not your enemy."

"Yes you've repeated that several times…then I finally caught on that you were on our side all this time! But why did you still help Ivan?"

The Belarusian girl rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you mean you _finally_ caught on _after _I sacrificed myself? Let me get this straight, just because I look younger than you doesn't mean I'm an idiot," she stated bluntly. "I know that Error was using my _brat_, and he even tried to get me as well. But just because I refused and _brat _was infected doesn't mean I won't be with him. After all, we're destined to be one."

At this, Alfred, and even Angel, whom was hiding easily from them, sweatdropped but Natalya went on with her story.

"I can never betray my dear _brat; _if he wants to go against you all, so be it, I will do what he wishes to do. But of course, I know when he goes a bit too far. As nations, I know when he is going over the line; he was doing some horrible things by helping a system who wants kill us."

"Actually, Error wants to keep us trapped here," Alfred corrected.

"Whatever, same thing, Error wants us nations, dead or alive. I won't help him to actually kill you, that's why I let you guys past and rescue those two thick heads and the two girls over there," she gestured to Ludwig and Gilbert, who were fussing over the unconscious Feliciano, and Mary and Rose, who were fussing over Eve.

"And when you faced us, I _hoped _that you would be strong enough to stop _brat, _that's why I went easy on you."

"Easy? You looked like you had the intent to kill us!"

"I had to keep up my act, you know," Natalya shrugged with a blank expression.

"But of course, you all failed to save _brat, _and worse you got your ass kicked by him…not that I wouldn't expect that from my dear_ brat_," she sighed dreamily (more like creepily to Alfred and Angel), almost like a girl falling for some hot jock in a high school...or something.

"Umm, so that's why you stepped in front of me to save me?"

The girl gave him a look, full of disgust,

"I didn't sacrifice myself to save _you, _I did it to save _brat! _He was going over the line and was lost in evil. I know if he goes on like that, he will regret it and wouldn't marry me because he thinks he is too tainted with evil."

_That's a bit over exaggerated, _Alfred thought.

_She better have been doing that, _Angel thought as well.

"That's why I thought _brat would_ then be free from Error's control and come to his senses if I throw myself into his attack," she sighed again, but then her expression turned from blank to anger.

"But _no, _instead of letting _that _happen, you guys just have to put him in a death bed!"

"It's not our fault! He was infected for too long!" Alfred defended himself with his hands up but Natalya still stared daggers into him.

"Oh, are you _really _sure about that? If it isn't, then I'm not going to forgive every _single _one of you, you got that?" and she held up her knives to prove her point.

Alfred nodded once and hoped that Kiku and Jenny's analysis on Ivan had the results he and the rest of them wanted.

But there was another thing he needed to confirm.

"One last question though," Alfred said.

Natalya was waiting, while Alfred waited for _her _to lower her weapons. She didn't, obviously.

"Didn't Ivan abandon you before when you were little? If he did, why do you still love him?"

Natalya's glare turned into steel but she lowered her knives. "I would tell you that it is none of your business," she began.

"But I guess _you're _the one who turned my flowers into ice?"

Alfred blinked. How did she know about that? He actually thought Angel had done so. He guessed he was wrong on that part.

Angel was even surprised; more like 'wtf' surprised.

"Well, I think I already stated before that _brat_ would never abandon me. He has never done that. Not once. Not ever. You got that?"

"But what we saw-"

"What you saw was not true," Natalya cut in irritably, "And I'll tell you this as well, keep it as a warning, you hear? Whenever you see anything like that, don't believe it. It is not real." She then turned to Angel's hiding spot. "And get out from there! I know you were there the whole time!" She added.

Angel slowly got out, but Alfred was too busy being confused.

"You mean memories lie to you?"

The glare from Natalya made him shut up.

"You play too much games." Was her response. Natayla walked back to Ivan, throwing a knife past Francis and Princess as warning if they get any closer to her brother that was not to her liking.

Alfred stood there as she watched her plop back onto Ivan's bed and placed her palm onto his cheeks. _Was what she said true? _Alfred wondered and leaned against the wall, Angel watching him think. _Natalya might be just denying such a thing happened to her. I know what I saw was real, that must have been her memory of that day she locked into a vase of flowers. She must have somehow worked out that she can do that to forget something is not good, Natalya. If what I learned from a certain game has taught me._

Angel just watched him think, sighing. She was to ask him if he was okay until they heard that noise again.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and expected Kiku to report on what he found. There was none.

"_Hello there…everyone…_" a tired voice came on and everybody sweatdropped, except Alfred.

"_Whoa, _you sound pretty tired, Kiku!" he laughed and walked up to the rest of the group, Angel just tagging along.

"_Jenny and I have been checking their condition non-stop; I didn't rest at all…And I must have drunk 100 Lipovitans…But have no fear, I also bought potions, even though they're not hi-potions, I think I will recover from these._"

"Oi, Kiku! That's too dangerous, aru!" Wang shouted.

Alfred laughed harder.

"I think he's going high from exhaustion!" He shouted, laughing badly, Angel sweatdropping.

"That's not funny, you twat," Arthur and Mary scolded him at the same time as they placed the plates full of various colored scones on the table.

"So did you figure anything out?" Princess asked.

"_Yes, I will first of all report on those three conditions,__" Kiku sounded back to himself._

"Man, he must be high." Pepper stated, rolling her eyes, earning a glare from each of her friends excluding Eve.

Ludwig, Antonio, Pepper, and Natalya watched their nations as they listened to what Kiku had to say.

"_For Ivan's case, there is no doubt it is due to effects from Error's infection that caused his mental exhaustion._"

At this, Natalya's breath hitched.

"_Not only because of that, it was also because he used abilities that was not his like teleportation. But be that as it may, Ivan is refusing to wake up._"

"Well then, let's go get some vodka! That would wake him up!" Angel shrugged, giving a suggestion.

"Right…like there is a vodka fairy in these parts…" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Vodka fairy? Man, that is weird…" Jenny sighed as she typed on her computer mainframe.

Natalya stared down at her brother's sleeping face. "_Brat…_Why is that, Kiku?"

"Yeah," Alfred also questioned, "He's not infected anymore right?"

"_I don't know why,_" _Kiku admitted._

"_He is certainly not infected anymore, but his configuration program is still very unstable._"

"Unstable my rear; just materialize some vodka in here and he'll get up!" Angel shouted.

"Yeah, and you think we are just going to materialize pasta for the Italies and cookies for Eve? Hell no." Jenny stated. "It doesn't work that way last time I checked."

Beginning to panic, Natalya held Ivan's hand tighter.

"_Now about Feliciano, and Eve…_"

"Who was controlling them!" Ludwig demanded at once. He was going to find out who did this to someone like Feliciano.

"Was there someone else besides Error?" Antonio asked too. He swore he was going to protect Lovino from now on and make that person pay for hurting his Lovi.

"Gosh, I told you, the Error might have made a copy of himself!" Pepper shouted, frustrated.

"That is not the case!" Mary shouted, irked.

"_I'm sorry but Jenny and I are still investigating on that,_" Kiku apologized.

"What he said." Jenny added.

"_But their condition was what I rather check on first._"

"Are they like Ivan then? They also refuse to wake up?" Roderich asked.

"What did you think, Einstein?" Pepper asked.

"_Well,_" _Kiku began as he typed. _"_their mental exhaustion seems to be essentially the same as Ivan's. But the difference between them and Ivan is that their programs are very stable. However, I wouldn't be surprised that if it took them a long time to wake up…_"

"True. They are heavy sleepers." Rose sighed.

"_In any case, that is all I have been able to figure out so far.__"_

Antonio ran his free hand through his hair and looked down worriedly at Lovino with Pepper, just like how Ludwig was doing the same to Feliciano.

"So what is Error doing right now?" Vash asked, ignoring the other's gloomy state.

"_Actually, he hasn't been making any moves, in fact, even after Jenny and I held him down wherever he was when you guys were destroying the Energy Sources, he didn't do anything. It is rather uncanny._"

"Yeah, very strange of a thing; surely he would have broken out of the confinement we put him in, but he didn't." Jenny added as well.

"_Oh…_that _is _a bit weird…" Alfred hummed out.

"Duh." Angel sighed,

"_I have been trying to keep an eye on him…but uhh…back on the topic, if they ever wake up, it won't be a problem. But if they stay like this in a comatose state, even if we destroy Error, they won't return to the 3D world…_"

Gilbert snapped his head up. "Then they'll be like part of this world, right?"

"_Exactly. Ivan in particular will be in grave danger if his unstable condition continues._"

Natalya gasped and stared down at her brother.

"_Brat…_" she could not allow anything happen to Ivan. They need to get married once they get back to the real world! She stood up and faced the ceiling, "Japan! Is there anything I can do? Is there any way to save him?" she called out in a desperate tone.

"_Please calm down, Natalya! I didn't say there was no way to save him!_"

"So there is a way?" the Belarusian nation's eyes lit up with hope.

"Yes…" Jenny looked at them. "The Teleshifter Kiku delivered to Ludwig has a unique function built in; it can dive into peoples' subconscious like Ivan's and physically eliminate the cause." She explained.

Silence loomed over them until they all went, "Wh-_Whaaaaaaaaaaat?_"

"Is that even possible?" Ludwig gapped and took out the device that was in his pocket.

"You…You mean," Natalya was in awe.

"I can dive into his heart?"

"_Uhhh…that's not exactly what she meant, Natalya,_" Kiku sweatdropped but continued.

"_As long as you are in that world, you all exist as data. Just like I can peek into your programs here, you should all be able to personally dive into the subconscious there. Theoretically speaking, that is._"

"I hate theories," Pepper complained.

"Uhhh…we have _absolutely _no privacy here, do we?" Antonio asked and everybody shrunk back (Vash was protecting Lili as best as he could from the Spaniard's statement).

"I think I'm afraid of this world for the first time," Francis gulped as he covered his vital regions.

"Right…" The girls sweatdropped.

"_Oh, don't worry, everyone. I can't look into your subconscious if you're awake…_unfortunately," Kiku said the last part quietly as he covered the mike.

"_And even if I could, I wouldn't look…_probably," again, quietly.

"I-If you say so…"

Kiku smiled innocently and then noticed Natalya was still muttering the same thing.

"…dive into his heart…dive into his heart…dive into his heart…" And before he could correct her again, Natalya finally snapped her head up, her eyes going wide in a creepy manner, scaring the crap out of every one of them.

"Japan! Tell me what I have to do to get there!"

Pushing his yandere radar away, Kiku insisted with her.

"_It's not quite his heart, though…_" but Natalya was waiting, so he explained, "_As long as you have the Teleshifter, you don't have to do anything. I can transfer you from here. However, it is a very delicate program, so I can only transfer four people at most._"

"That's good enough, I will go alone."

"A-Alone?" Alfred burst out and stomped closer to Natalya.

"That's way too dangerous!"

The girl shot him a glare and said.

"I'm not going to let any one of you bastards dive into my _brat_'s heart."

"You moron, it's not his heart!" Angel shouted.

Kiku sighed, finally gave up on correcting her.

"_Be that as it may, you may have to consider Error's intervention and Ivan's own resistance, so I really wouldn't recommend going alone._"

"He's right you know, _mon cher,_" Francis walked up to Natalya and gracefully took her hand.

"A lady like yourself can't go through such danger alone, so I…_Eh?_" He didn't stop, he _froze._

Natalya was now glaring at him intensely as she wrenched the Frenchman down to her level by his collar as her other hand gripped her knife perfectly to his throat, which caused everybody to panic as they rushed towards her to tell her to lower her weapon and calm down.

"And what if my _brat _becomes a perverted freak because of you?" She growled through her gritted teeth and added more pressure to his throat with her knife.

"I don't trust you. I don't trust _any _of you! _So I will go alone!_"

"Be reasonable!"

"It's too dangerous!"

"Put down that knife already, aru!"

"_Please calm down already, Natalya!"_

They all tried to get her away from Francis but she shot everyone her threatening glare or argued back if they dared to come any closer to her. Their voice rose to a crescendo as the voices became a mixed up jumble of words and nothing can be made out from it as they still attempted to stop her.

"Everybody shut the fuck up!"

Jenny was the one who said it, everyone staring at her and going silent. "The men will stay here. It would be of better proportions if females were along side her."

"Then may I go with her?"

Everybody stopped and turned to where the voice of the first volunteer came from and blinked when they realized who it was. Even Natalya was so surprised, she let go of Francis collar and lowered her knife.

"Wh-What are talking about, Lili!" Vash demanded and walked up his sister to place firm hands on her shoulders. "It's too dangerous!"

"I'll be fine," she reassured him.

"I still have your gun so I'll be all right."

"Then I should go instead-"

Lili shook her head gently and placed her hand on one of his.

"Please let me do this, _bruder*,_" she pleaded gently, her eyes begging for him to understand.

"If you were in the same condition like Ivan, I myself would not hesitate to help you without stopping to think of the risks." She faced Natalya as she continued.

"As someone who also has a brother, I cannot let Natalya do this alone," she then pushed Vash's hands aside and walked towards Natalya, everybody was making way for her. Face showing sincerity that she wanted to help, she repeated her question.

"Natalya, may I go with you?"

Natalya was dumbfounded by this girl's words and the determined yet sincere look on her face. She could not see anything within her that could taint her dear brother; it was like she had a totally innocent outer glow around her. She just couldn't find the will to say no.

"Y-Yeah, you can…"

Lili smiled brightly. "Thank you."

"Okay, okay, enough with the mushy junk," Pepper stated. "I'll go, only if I can chop the problem up." She stated.

"I vote Princess and Jenny should go. Mostly Jenny." Pepper stated.

"Well, lucky for you guys I have a portable device like a computer, so I can still control the computer and communication." Jenny explained.

"Good to me." Princess shrugged.

Vash was the only one who wouldn't agree to this as he shook his head angrily.

"No! Just no!" he yelled. "I will not allow you to do this! So wait for me here and-"

"_Vash!_"

The Swiss nation stopped yelling and turned to Ludwig, who was staring at him with a stern look as he ordered.

"Let her go."

Silent loomed over the cottage after those three words as Vash gritted his teeth together and hands forming fists as he walked off towards the fireplace to put more wood in. Lili made a small frown as she watched her brother, sort of guilty for making Vash mad, but her mind was set to help.

Gilbert turned to his own brother silently.

He knew what his little brother was thinking; he agreed on Lili's decision as he would do the same to save his own brother. Heck, even Gilbert would do the same for Ludwig.

In fact, he thought perhaps anyone who had a sibling that was in danger like Ivan would be willing to take the risk to save them.

"_Sorry to throw a wet blanket on it,__" Kiku voice came up again, "__but diving into one's subconscious is a great responsibility, so it is necessary to constantly adjust the program during the dive. In other words, I won't be able to watch over Error's movement at the same time. And it is highly possible that the protective wall around the cottage will be destroyed._"

Yao sighed and brushed his ponytail back. "One problem after another, huh?"

"Don't worry! With most of us here, we should be okay!" Angel smiled.

"What do you think Error would do after the Energy Sources are destroyed anyway?" Antonio asked.

"_I don't know, but it is too early to relax._"

"True that!" Pepper stated.

"But on another subject, can you _hurry up _and find a way to let me…Lili, Princess, and Jennifer dive into my _brat's _heart already?" Natalya asked impatiently.

"_I'm thinking, I'm thinking._"

They all stayed silent, some of them trying to think of a way to get into Ivan's heart _and _let Kiku watch over Error.

Some sighed irritably as they couldn't think of anything up and Natalya was growing impatient.

And when the idea of kissing Ivan awake with her 'princess'' kiss. The sound came on again.

"Did Kiku just disconnected from us?" Roderich wondered.

"_No, I'm still here…_"

Everyone raised an eyebrow, then who was _connected _to them now?

"_Eduard here. Eduard here. Everyone down there in the 2D world, can you hear me?_"

"Ed-Eduard?" Everyone gapped.

"Who the hell is he?" Pepper asked.

"_Eduard? So you've finally connected to the network!__" Kiku exclaimed._

"_You heard me? Well, at least I have accomplished that much!__"_

"_Ravis and I are here too!__" Toris's came up. It looks like the three Baltic nations were united under the same roof. "__Na-Natalya, are you alright?__"_

"_Who the hell are you dammit!" Pepper shouted, hating being ignored._

"_Estonia, Lithuania, and Latvia I assume." Jenny answered._

"_The…The three of us have worked together to set up the network in Eduard's house,__" Ravis stuttered._

"_Ravis and I are not connected from our house yet but we have decided to help you from here. We will support you guys with all we have!__"_

"_Great!__" Kiku grinned as he continued, "__You're just in time as well! I need to keep an eye on Error and analyze Feliciano, Lovino, and Eve's data, so can you guys help adjust Ivan's program as Natalya, Lili, Princess, and Jenny as they dive into his subconscious?__"_

"_I-Ivan?__" Toris and Ravis trembled but Eduard quickly agreed. _

"_Understood! I'll be in charge of adjusting Ivan's program. Toris, Ravis, you'll support the ladies.__"_

"_I'll…I'll do my best!__"_

"_You can count on me, Natalya!__"_

The girl just twitched and growled. "Urgh…Lili, Princess, and Jenny are one thing…but to think I'll show you what's inside _brat's _heart…_urgh!_" She still twitched and growled like a savage beast.

"Well, this will be fun…" Jenny sighed.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Brat - **Belarusian for 'brother'

**Mon Cher - **French for 'my dear'

**Bruder -** German for 'brother'


	15. One's True Happy Place

_**Stuck in RomaHeta**_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**One's True Happy Place**

* * *

"I'll look after your brother while you're gone, so don't worry."

"Do anything to him and you're a dead man…"

Francis laughed it off with a wave of his hand.

"Oh, don't worry! After all, Big Brother here is an ally of all people who lives for love. Hahaha…_Ha!_"

The Belarusian girl blew onto her knuckles as she left the French man there to sprawl on the floor in total pain.

"At least I am not the only one who hates and can't stand him." Pepper sighed.

Natalya walked up to Lili, who was standing by Vash's side as he placed more wood into the fireplace.

"_Bruder*…_" Lili murmured sadly.

The Swiss nation wouldn't answer or look up at her. Becoming even sadder, Lili bowed her head down and headed to Ludwig with Natalya, Jenny, and Princess.

"If it gets too dangerous," Lili stopped and turned back quickly to her brother, who was staring at her now.

"You are to escape right away."

The cute little sister blinked a couple of times before she nodded with enthusiastic joy.

"Of course!"

Vash then stood up and stared intently at her before he continued.

"And don't get close to anything suspicious. You are to tackle monsters without mercy; you have to get them before they get you. Actually, be wary of everything, so keep a sharp eye open. Also-"

"We get the point; Don't worry Vash, your sister is in safe hands with us." Princess stated.

"Agreed." Jenny whipped out her shotgun. "I might be a computer geek, but that doesn't mean I can't fight." She smiled.

Vash just thought of what Lili said before.

_If you were in the same condition like Ivan, I myself would not hesitate to help you without stopping to think of the risks._

Vash let out a long sigh. "Just be careful. All of you." There was really no way to stop his sister's determination. Also, he would be a hypocrite if he wouldn't let her go.

Lili gave him a bright smile before she hurried along with Natalya, Princess, and Jenny towards Ludwig, who was waiting for them near the table with the Teleshifter in his hand.

* * *

"Are you ready?" he asked. The girls nodded to confirm their readiness.

"Looks like we're ready, Eduard."

"_I'm also done with adjusting Ivan's program and the preparation for the transfer,_" Eduard's voice came up and the typing sound stopped_ "Natalya, Lili, Jenny, Princess, may I?_"

"Do it."

"Yes, please."

"Indeed."

"Ready!"

"Just shut up and do it already!" Pepper shouted, having enough of messing with time here.

"_Then Ludwig, please give them the Teleshifter,_" and the German did what he was told.

"_Okay, now hold on tightly and don't move._"

The girls tensed as they held the Teleshifter together. They waited, and then…

"_I'm transferring you now!_"

Four white magic circles appeared below them and warped them away into Ivan consciousness.

Everyone stared at the space where the girls once stood, wishing them good luck and a safe return, especially the girls…

* * *

_**(Natalya, Lili, Princess, and Jenny's POV)**_

Natalya, Lili, Princess, and Jenny felt like they were being pulled into the game world again, with the millions of colours in the darkness flying past them and everything. While Lili closed her eyes through the whole trip, Natalya kept her's open, shining with determination to save her brother. The girls stayed the same, but were just neutral in expression mostly. Princess just kept watch to see where they were going, and Jenny took her device with her to track Error's movements.

* * *

Once they arrived and came to a sudden stop, they almost lost their balance and fell over the edge of a platform which was above a strangely bright abyss.

"Well, what a _nice_ place to choose for us to land!" Natalya hissed after the initial shock of almost dying.

She threw a glare up at what was suppose be the sky, knowing that the Baltics were watching their every move.

"_Sorry! We can't choose the place where you guys can land at,__" Eduard apologized in haste._

"_Natalya! Are you all right?__" Toris desperately asked._

"And you're _still_ here?"

"Well, at least we made it…" Princess rubbed her head softly.

Lili scanned their surroundings.

"It looks like we made it to Ivan's subconscious, Natalya."

The Belarusian girl stopped her glaring and also scanned the place. It was pretty much empty, except there were a few crystal shards floating around in the shiny white space above and below them. The platform they stood on was covered in snow with small frozen white flowers and ice shards placed around the platform and a dead tree was beside them.

"So this is the inside of my _brat*'s _heart," she sighed 'dreamily'. The icy feeling from the snow was just like the temperature of her dear brother's skin.

"Wow, never knew a heard could have snow in it…" Princess sighed.

"Princess, every person's subconscious is different from another. If Ivan's place is like this, it is either naturally this way, or it's off the Error's doing. But for sure I don't know." Jenny stated.

"_We're not very deep in Ivan's consciousness yet, either__" Eduard told them. _

"_To the south from where you guys are, there should be a gate that__leads__ to his subconscious. However, we don't know what it looks like.__"_

"That shouldn't be hard; finding a gate stating it is leading to the subconscious of Russia," Princess shrugged.

Natalya scanned around the place to see if there was anything suspiciously out of place. Ivan's consciousness was pretty empty and she saw nothing that caught her eyes, until within a few seconds.

She stopped when her eyes _did_ catch something that looked out of place.

"What's my bearing, Eduard?"

"_You are now perfectly facing South,__" he told her._

Natalya stood there and thought. _That must be it. _

"Come on, I think I found it."

Lili, Princess, and Jenny nodded and quickly followed the Belarusian girl towards a skinny path that connects from their platform to the other.

"_I'll be adjusting and watching Ivan's program from now on,__" Eduard said as he started to type, "__so I'll leave it to the rest of you now.__"_

"_We'll let you know if we've figured anything out!__" Toris told them._

"_And…And I'll try to help too!__" Ravis squeaked._

Natalya growled, wishing that they would just shut up already.

"I'd shut up now, guys; she'll probably want to rip your faces off…" Jenny warned them.

The three Baltics gasped, now obviously scared, and didn't say anything for the while.

The path connected to the two platforms was hard to cross, but they managed to keep their balance.

* * *

Once they made it, Natalya quickly went up to the only tree that was different from the others.

"Isn't it a bit strange that this tree is a bit greener than the others?" Lili asked as she joined Natalya.

The Belarusian girl nodded and tilted her head as she inspected the tree up and down. "Is this tree it?"

"How the hell can a tree be a gate to a subconscious!" Princess asked.

"But how are we supposed to enter Ivan's subconscious?" Lili asked as she and the two girls started to go around the tree to see if there was anything like a door or gate that allows them to enter. But Natalya stopped her when she tried to step back to see if it was higher up the tree.

"No need to look, just do what I do." Natalya walked up closer to the tree and when Lili was with her again, she held up her hand and indicated to the short haired girl and the other two to do the same. They placed their hands on the trunk and at the second of the contact, their surrounding changed to a large room with a very long table and some seats surrounding it.

Lili gave out a small gasp while Natalya's face remain blank when they saw Eduard and Ravis walking towards them, the taller nation held a tray of tea sets in his hands.

"Na-Natalya, look over there," Lili spoke and when Natalya turned to where she was pointing at, her face paled when she saw Toris standing next to…

"_Brat!_" running past Lili, Princess, Jenny, and even Toris, Natalya stood next to her brother. Ivan turned to the girl but walked past her as he conversed with Toris…Wait, what?!

* * *

As Natalya stood there in shock, Lili, Princess, and Jenny went up to her.

"It looks like he can't see us."

Natalya stared blankly at her brother as he talked to the Baltic nations. She could not hear what they were talking about, but Ivan looked happy as he laughed.

"_Natalya, that's not the real us!__" Toris' voice came up._

"_Th-This might be what's in Ivan's mind…__" Ravis voiced his opinion next._

"So this is _Brat's _memory?" Natalya asked quietly as she watched Ivan sat down on the grandest chair out of all the others as the Eduard in front of them poured tea into the teacups.

"Now this is just getting confusing!" Princess sighed.

"_Hold on, let me adjust the program so that we can hear them,__" Eduard said and when a few seconds past, they heard what they were talking about._

* * *

"The sunflowers bloomed beautifully this year, _dа*_?" Ivan asked the three.

"Yes, they are," Ravis answered with a nervous smile but was not stuttering for once.

Eduard smiled as well as he handed Ivan the tea.

"Ivan, today we'll have this particularly nice blend from Arthur's place."

"This is worse than Kuroshitsuji-" Princess stated, but Jenny hit her harshly.

* * *

The Russian took the cup and sipped the warm tea slowly before he set it back down.

"Mmm, not only does it smell nice, but the taste as well! I guess tea is the only good thing he has."

"When we're done drinking, why don't we go out for a stroll?" Eduard suggested as he handed the others the tea as well.

"The weather is very nice today."

"Yeah, let's go together!" Ivan beamed and at that moment, Natalya's heart broke. He had not seen Ivan smile like that for a _long _time.

"We can also pick some sunflowers," Toris suggested and Ivan again agreed.

Suddenly the scene came to an end and their surroundings returned to being snow white. The tree that was once fully green became like the rest of the trees in the area, dead and frozen.

"_That…That was…__" The Eduard in the 3D world gapped._

"_That was when we still lived with Ivan,__" Toris sighed, "__It was so long ago, I actually forgot that we actually we had some good times.__"_

"_S-So Ivan remembered all this time?__" Ravis asked._

* * *

As they talked more about it, Lili felt like an outsider for not knowing anything about Ivan's past since she was the only who didn't live with them before. But when she saw Natalya still staring at the dead tree with a sad look on her face, she wondered if Natalya was feeling like that as well. Princess and Jenny seemed bad for the Belarusian girl, watching her.

"But where is _Brat?_"

Natalya finally said something after a while.

* * *

The Baltics stopped talking and was replaced with Eduard rapidly typing.

"_I think he is in the deeper part of his subconscious,_" Eduard finally answered.

"_Since we didn't find the Ivan who could see us, I guess that gate didn't lead you to it. I don't see any other gates around your area, so how about we walk around to look for it?_"

"Well, that was a total tree to nowhere." Jenny sighed.

Natalya stayed quiet for a bit.

"And how is his condition?"

Another silence but there was no typing sound heard.

"_He's growing a bit more unstable._"

Natalya tried gathering herself with a long sigh.

"Let's go."

* * *

The four crossed more paths that were connected to the platforms. Some were too thin to cross though, so they had to take a very long detour to get to the platform they wanted to go on. While Lili followed Princess, Jenny, and Natalya, she noticed the Belarusian looked quite stiff. So she decided to start a conversation to make her take her mind off of the task.

"Natalya?"

The said girl turned to her as they all continued walking over a little bit thicker path, a questioning look on her face.

"What?"

"Umm…y-you once lived with Ivan as well, right?" Lili asked meekly.

"Duh, I lived with _Brat,_ _Siestra*, _and along with those three idiots."

The Baltic nations pretended to have not heard that (but Toris's heart broke a bit, which totally wasn't obvious).

"Umm… _sias…tra_?"

"It means 'sister', you know, my older sister, Katya?"

"Oh, of course!" Lili nodded. "So…umm…where were you and Katya on that day? Did you two go pick sunflowers with Ivan and the others as well?"

* * *

Natalya stopped walking and her shoulders slumped. Lili thought she was being rude for asking such a personal question and started to apologize quickly.

But Natalya said it anyway.

"I think _Siestra _was going out on that day," she said and fell silent for a while as she tried to remember. "But as for where I was, I'm not sure." And she started walking again.

"Wait, who the hell is Katya," Princess asked.

"Ukraine, you idiot…" Jenny sighed.

* * *

The Liechtenstein nation frowned as she and the other two quickly followed. Something was wrong, how could Natalya not know where she was if she would most likely follow Ivan around? I mean, she was the nation that stalks (if what she heard from the others were true) her brother around all the time, right?

* * *

"_Ah!_" Eduard's voice came up again, which surprised them. "_Natalya! There should be another gate on the platform next to the one you're on right now!_"

The girls perked up and quickly scanned the area around them. They could not see anything that looked suspicious or out of place though. Everything was all snow white and the space around them was shining or sparkling from the crystal shards floating around. The platform was covered with snow and flowers, also some dead trees and…

"There!" Natalya shouted and pointed to where the gate was.

Lili looked confused as she looked at where the long haired nation was pointing to. She had to squint to make sure if Natalya's or her eyesight was working well. She could make out there was something sticking out of the snowy ground and had thin sticks shooting up at the air.

"A snowman," Jenny stated.

Of course! Natalya would have the ability to tell something apart in a place where everything was covered with snow since she used to live in those areas. She could even probably make out a pure white rabbit in a large field of snow!

* * *

They rushed towards the snowman and since the platforms were only a few meters away, they jumped, not caring to take the path (Lili almost fell off if Princess didn't catch her,).

They touched the snowman and instantly snow covered trees sprouted out quickly and surrounded where they were. There were two figures in front of them, one was a teenage boy with light blonde hair, who was huddled close to a much older girl with the same colored hair but was tied in a bun.

"They're…This place is…" Natalya murmured in shock.

"Somewhere over the rainbow?" Princess asked.

"They look like Ivan and Katya," Lili said as she watched the girl who looked like the nation of Ukraine step back and took out a scarf from inside her jacket.

"That's because they are," Natalya told her and frowned when her sister started to wrap the scarf around her brother's neck.

"Here you go, Vanya!" she said as she finished wrapping the article around the small Ivan.

"It will warm you right up!"

"But, _Siestra! _Isn't this important to you?" Little Ivan asked.

"It's okay, because it's for you…"

The small Russian boy looked happy and murmured a thank you as Katya took his hand and started to walk away with him, telling him that they were going to the sunflower field he loved a lot.

"But they won't bloom until summer!" Ivan piped up.

"Once we get there, we can wait as long as you want."

The boy made a small "Yay!" in joy as the scene came to an end and leaved the girls back where the snowman was, only it was now a melted puddle.

"Ivan looked happy back then," Lili murmured quietly.

"It still doesn't make sense; Why aren't we getting anywhere?" Jenny asked, confused.

The girls heard Toris sigh.

"_So Ivan has been thinking about the good times all along?_"

"_I guess,_" Ravis said, "_I-I mean all the memories we have seen have been his happy memories._"

"That was not real."

They all turned to Natalya (or to the monitor in the Baltics' case), who was now clenching her teeth.

* * *

"I was there when as well when _Siestra _gave that scarf to _Brat,_" she said and she tightened her fist as she started to rant, Princess and Jenny sweatdropping in the process.

"I thought that he didn't know I was in that room as well since I was hiding under the table, but I was standing _right _next to them when she gave him that scarf! And I don't remember _Siestra _ever suggested going to that sunflower field; I remember she made _Brat_ stressed out when she told him to make Kiev Rus prosperous!"

Lili titled her head and started to think as Natalya continued on with her ranting, and the two girls sweatdropping; soon a small light bulb appeared when Lili had an idea. She went up to Natalya and tapped her on the shoulder to stop her ranting already.

"Natalya," she began, "are you sure that you were with Ivan back then?"

"Of course!"

"Then maybe that is what making Ivan staying unconscious. There are fake, but happy memories made within Ivan and maybe because of that, he likes staying in here and living with these 'memories'. If that is correct, then perhaps…"

"_We have to make him realize that they are fake!__" Eduard finished, incredibly amazed. _

"_Maybe somehow these fake memories were downloaded into Ivan's program and that was what caused the instability! That was a good hypothesis there, Lili!__"_

While Lili blushed. Natalya decided to talk.

"So all we have to do is find _Brat _and make him realize that they aren't real, right?" To her it seemed to be make sense; after all, she did experience sad ones once and wanted nothing to do with it.

But if its happy, then she wouldn't mind living in them.

"But where can we find him? There aren't any more gates." Princess asked them.

"_Oh?_"

"What?" the girls asked at the sudden surprise in the Estonian nation's voice.

"_There seems to be a gate forming close to you._"

"Another one?"

The girls looked around and spotted a flower sprouting out of the snow at an abnormal rate. It quickly grew taller and taller and it began to bloom into a…

"A sunflower," Natalya murmured and went up to the now fully grown plant.

"Why did a gate suddenly appear so close to us?" Lili wondered out loud.

"_Probably someone is trying to lead you two to something,__" Eduard said. "__This gate seems to be different from the last two we have encountered before, so I suggest that you four to be careful.__"_

"Got it."

They placed their hands on the bright yellow petals. Instead of the surroundings changing quickly, a bright light engulfed and blinded them. It took a few seconds for the light to disappear and when they opened their eyes, the surrounding around them turned into a field full of sunflowers that was not fully in bloom under the setting sun. There was someone in front of them, who seem to notice their presence and walked up to them.

* * *

"Who are you?"

They stiffed when he asked that. He could see them? And he looked like…

"_Brat?_" Natalya whispered at the small boy in front of them.

"Gah, ghost child!" Princess clung to Jenny, whom sweatdropped again.

"_Brat?_" The boy asked and tilted his head as he beamed at them. "You have a brother? How nice!"

"Umm…" Lili hesitated a bit before she asked. "Are you by any chance Ivan Braginski?"

"Hmm? You know about me?"

Natalya's face grimed. This was Ivan alright, but it looks like he didn't recognize them at all.

_Perhaps he can't recognize me because I look older now, _Natalya reasoned to herself.

"Is his brain fried or something?!" Princess asked.

"You know, I have siblings too!" Ivan said to them, oblivious to Natalya's saddened face.

"I have a big sister, she's a bit clumsy but she loves me a lot!" He giggled before he continued.

"And I also have a little sister, who-" a sudden blast of light engulfed the girls again and cut off Ivan's word.

"Wha-?"

"What is going on?"

The light faded again and little Ivan was in front of them, walking up to them with a curious look on his chubby face.

"Who are you?""he asked, not realizing he had asked that already and that they didn't answer at all as he repeated what he said before.

"You know, I have siblings too! I have a big sister, she's a bit clumsy but she loves me a lot!" he giggled before he continued. "And I also have a little sister, who-" the light appeared again before Ivan could finish.

"Holy shit, it's _The Ring_ all over again!" Princess shouted.

"What the hell is going on here!" Natalya demanded, as she was getting annoyed.

One for the constant light show, the other for not getting to hear what Ivan was trying to say about her.

* * *

"_Ivan's program is getting more unstable!_" Eduard said in panic.

"_What?_ But how come?"

"_Just get Ivan out of there quickly or his program will-"__ Eduard was cut off there and got replaced by static sounds._

"Eduard?" Lili called out. "Eduard are you there?"

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Princess said softly.

The light disappeared and they saw little Ivan walking up to them again.

"Who are you?"

Natalya and Lili didn't answer again but this time he said something differently. "This is my special place, you know. It's so warm here in summer and the sunflowers bloom beautifully. I really love sunflowers so I can't wait when they-"

Natalya was really getting annoyed with the lights now, so was Lili, Princess, and slightly Jenny, but not as much as the Belarusian nation. "Is _Brat _really reliving this moment again and again?"

"He really liked that place, didn't he?" Lili asked as they waited for the light to fade already.

"I remember when _брат _always go there to wait for them to bloom," the Belarusian girl answered.

"He would wait there every day for the flowers to fully bloom and pick them back home in his arms and a happy smile on his face."

The light faded again and they were back in the field. Ivan wasn't going up to them however; he was sitting on the ground in front of the sunflowers.

The girls grew curious so they walked up to him and they heard him yawn.

"I'm getting tired…" he said drowsily. "I wonder why…maybe I should take a nap," he laid himself down on the grass and quickly fell asleep.

Natalya looked down at her brother; his face looked peaceful when surrounded with the peaceful sunset and his beloved flowers. "Let's get him out of here," she said and began to pick Ivan up.

Suddenly they heard a beeping noise.

"Uh…guys?!" Jenny shouted.

"What, Jenny?!" Princess shouted. "We are taking Ivan back now-"

"Do you really want to do that?"

* * *

The girls jumped back from the voice. A figure pixelated before them, frowning at what they were about to do.

Natalya stepped back as Lili gasped. "It's…"

"My _Siestra…_"

"Say what?!" Princess asked.

"Damn, she has big boobs…" Jenny coughed a little in surprise.

* * *

"Do you _really _want to do that, Natalya?" Katya, in her younger age, asked as she picked Ivan up and walked up to a nearby tree. "You should know Vanya really loves this place. You wouldn't want to make him upset, right?"

Natalya stared at her sister as she placed their brother down, now lying against the tree.

"I know that you really love Vanya, so you shouldn't make him sad. So please just leave him here and let him be happy, okay?"

Natalya looked down to the ground, she felt guilty for going to make her dear Ivan upset. She didn't realize that she would rob all this happiness away from him if she took him away from here. Even if he fades away, he could stay in a happy place, right?

* * *

She felt a hand on her shoulder so she turned around and saw Lili frowning at her.

"We cannot do that, Natalya. Please don't be fooled," she told her, there was a tiny hint of warning in her voice.

"Even if he is happy in these 'memories', he is just going over the same thing over and over again. Nothing new, neither happy nor sad will ever happen. So no matter how comfortable this place is, it's still a lie, isn't it?"

"Yeah, a trick!" Princess added.

Silence was what Natalya gave to her as she thought about it again.

_What is wrong with me? I'm here to save __**Brat**__, not deciding if he should stay in a comatose state forever or not! _

She took a deep breath and turned to Lili, Princess, and Jenny.

"Thank you," she thanked them, leaving the three surprised, and turned back to Katya.

"_Siestra_, I want our _Brat_ back."

Katya looked shocked by her decision.

"Why? That isn't what Vanya wants! You'll just make him sad!"

"That does not matter," she stated in a firm voice.

"Even if it is not a nice thing to do, I want my _Brat_ to be with me."

"Besides, this world is fake; an illusion. If Ivan stays in here any longer, he will not be able to return to the real world!" Jenny added.

Katya stared at her little sister and the three other females for a few moments before she sighed.

"I see. Then I'm really sorry, Natalya,"

Natalya's breathing soon hitched when out of nowhere, a huge axe was formed in Katya's hands.

"As Vanya's big sister, I have to protect him, so please understand."

The girls jumped back when Katya swung her axe down upon them. It made contact with the ground instead and got destroyed, a few pixels of grass went flying around and the axe left a pixelated crater on where it landed.

"Gah, crazy female axe murderer!" Jenny and Princess shouted, getting out their weapons.

Once they took out their weapons and prepared to fight, Natalya glared at her sister.

"_Siestra_! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Vanya would be sad if he doesn't stay here," the Ukrainian nation rushed up to her little sister to knock a set of knives out of Natalya's hand and made her fall to the ground.

"And I don't want him to be sad." She raised her axe high into the air and prepared to strike down onto her, no hint of regret on her face. However, Jenny shot her in the back.

"Just because she is taking your brother," Jenny pumped the shot gun. "Doesn't mean she isn't your sister!" She, Princess Lili fired their weapons, the Ukrainian getting shot a couple of times into her back but the bullets and Princess's arrows. She then jumped away to dodge the rest. She looked up at Lili, Princess, and Jenny, frowning.

"I can't let any of you harm Vanya in anyway," she murmured before she disappeared without a trace.

Lili ran up to Natalya and both of them pressed their back to each other to watch for any movements from anywhere under the now night darkened sky, Princess and Jenny doing the same thing.

"_Natalya,_" Katya's voice echoed. "_Why are you doing this? Can't you allow a big sister trying to protect her little sibling?_"

"You're not my _Siestra!_" Natalya spat as the four circled in their own spots. "Stop saying you are _Brat's _sister already!"

"It's obvious that you're not the real Katya," Lili muttered. "You're willing to protect Ivan, but also to kill your own youngest sibling? That's just awful!"

"Beyond awful!" Princess shouted. "It's a disgrace!"

* * *

Something sounded like wind fighting against a big object falling down to the ground was heard. When they looked up, Katya was falling towards them with the axe's sharp end pointing at them, her eyes glowing with the intent the kill.

* * *

They jumped out of the way and landed away from each other, both in the two pairs they had been in, with a thud to let her crash down to the ground. Out of the pixelated carter that was surrounded by the dirt and broken grass floating around, Katya stood there unharmed.

"To Vanya, he only has me as his sister," she said as she placed her hand onto where her heart was.

"I might say this as well, Natalya; he doesn't acknowledge you as one. Because you make him miserable."

She saw the long haired girl pale before she continued with a sickening sweet smile on her face.

"You saw his memories, right? He wished that you weren't in his real ones, they scared him so, _so_ much. So I gave him better ones, where you never existed. A place, a world where you never existed."

* * *

Natalya's face became frozen into complete horrific shock and was now completely blanched. She was unwanted from Ivan? That…That could not be true! She could make her own brother happy!

But…why couldn't she think up of one time she did?

She didn't noticed Lili screamed as Katya knocked her out of the way as she got up to her.

"Poor, little Natalya," Katya murmured softly. "Don't you feel saddened? Are you sad that Vanya doesn't love you?" she then whispered into her 'little sister's' ear in an iniquitous but luring way.

"But I can make that happen for you. A chance for you to be with Vanya forever without being rejected."

Natalya's eyes widened and Katya smirked evilly and laughed.

"So what do you say? All you have to do is join us. Be one of us like Vanya as he happily lives in his world; so come on, join us…"

Lili's eyes widened as she watched Natalya not attempting to fight back. "Natalya…?"

To Natalya, the words 'join us' were echoing in her head in a scary, yet tempting way.

Katya pulled back and reached her hand out for Natalya to take. She was now smiling sweetly again as Natalya looked up at her face.

"Come on, we can be together, you can be with _Ivan _forever."

"Don't listen to her, Natalya!" Jenny shouted. "It's all a lie! It's a trick to make you betray everyone! You don't need this dream to make you exist; you can change yourself in the real world! All of this would be altered-"

"Shut it, you." Katya hit Princess with the axe, making a deep gash into her stomach.

"Princess!" Jenny ran to her friend, picking her up, trying to stop the bleeding, watching the color red stain the girl's clothes and the snow underneath them.

Natalya blinked and slowly reached out her own hand for Katya's. It looked like it took millennia for her to grasped it, but she pulled herself up to slam herself and her other sets of knives into her 'sister's' chest.

The fake Ukrainian blinked in horror and felt herself started to fade, but it was a slow process.

"Let me tell you these first," Natalya growled and pulled the knives out to push 'Katya' back.

"One: this place is so _fucking _fake; a fake _Brat _would just make me want to puke!"

'Katya' glared at Natalya and raised her axe again to strike her down, but Lili shot her again, this time in her knee to make her fall.

"You…"

"Second: your acting as my _Siestra_ _sucks_, so work on that!"

* * *

Two knives were thrown into 'Katya's' hands and she dropped her axe, wailing in pain.

"And third: I can make _Brat _happy. I once made him smile when I said I would stay with him forever when he was all alone." Natalya stepped up to the now badly wounded 'sister' and placed a knife to her throat.

"So forget about me ever joining _you_."

And the now crazy Natalya swung her arm up to slit the neck of the girl in front of her.

No blood came out since the woman before her was only a program but she looked like she was in utter pain.

Her body started to fade faster now, and before she completely faded, she stared up at Natalya's eyes, "Why…you'll still be hurting Vanya…like…this…"

Once she was gone, Natalya panted as she let her knees give out and collapse onto the ground.

* * *

"Natalya!" Lili shouted and ran up to her friend. "Are you-"

"I'm fine." She sat up and stared at where Ivan was still sleeping. The sun was coming back up again and it shone on Ivan's sleeping face and now the fully bloomed sunflowers.

She knew Ivan would be thrilled to see the flowers finally bloomed, and so beautifully as well; but this was not a place where he should be. He couldn't stay here much longer.

"Guys, I'd hurry; Princess got hit badly by that program. We need to get Ivan and us out of here before any of us die." Jenny persuaded.

Natalya nodded. After all, Princess at least tried helping her brother and her as well.

Both girls healed themselves up, along with healing Princess, and walked up to Ivan.

"_Brat…_"

Natalya caressed the boys cheeks, something she never got to do without Ivan pulling away. She realized that she was taking something that makes Ivan happy away. She realized that she lost the chance to get to do this to her brother forever. She realized that she killed someone who wants to keep Ivan happy.

For now…

Natalya picked the small boy up and held him in her arms.

"Let's go home…" She then soon felt herself and the others being pulled away from the place.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Bruder – **German for 'brother'

**Brat – **Belarusian for 'brother'

**Da – **Russian for 'yes'

**Siestra – **Belarusian for 'sister'


	16. A Newly Infected

_**Stuck in RomaHeta**_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**A New Infected**

* * *

When opening up the nations and the girls' program out of pure curiosity from taking a short break on his own task, Kiku raised an eyebrow at what he saw.

"Hmm? What's this?" he quickly paired some of the nations and the girls' programs together and read what the system said.

"Hmm…that's interesting," he murmured. "I didn't expect that." He continued to read the others. When he reached Ludwig's though, he let out a small gasp when there was more stuff written about him.

"Oh my…"

"_What are you mumbling about, Japan?_"

Kiku jumped at the sudden sound of Vash's voice; he didn't notice that his mike was still on.

He quickly grabbed the headset.

"No, it's nothing!"

* * *

"Damn it, Japan! Speak honestly already!"

Antonio and Pepper looked over at Vash shouting at the ceiling, then turned to Ludwig.

"He must be stressed about Lili," Antonio stated, Pepper nodding in agreement.

"Who could blame him?" Roderich came over to the three and sighed.

"Vash here may act like a money-pinching, trigger happy fool most of the time, but he really cares for his sister."

"I can hear you, Roderich."

"It isn't obvious, Rich boy; wouldn't you be the same way with a sibling if you had one?" Pepper asked sarcastically.

* * *

Kiku was quiet relieved that Vash's attention on him was gone. He had decided not mention this new finding to the others until he thoroughly check their programs. He wasn't a hundred per cent sure if this was true or was just a buggy error that could be easily fixed.

Just then a loading window popped up on Kiku's monitor.

"_Oh!_" he quickly pulled up Ivan's program, now showing complete stability.

"_It seems that Natalya, Lili, Princess, and Jenny have removed the root problem that was afflicting Ivan!"_

"Really?" Everyone gasped. Vash shot up and stomped back to the group as he demanded what he had been for a while.

"Is Lili coming back now?"

"Along with Natalya, Princess, and Jenny?" Angel asked as well.

"_Yes. I have already told Eduard how to transfer them back, so they should be there soon._"

And right on cue, four magic circles appeared and it materialized Natalya, Lili, Princess, and Jenny before fading away.

"Lili!"

Vash rushed to his little sister, making sure she was not hurt anywhere.

"We're back," Lili greeted and looked a bit guilty when Vash noticed there was a smudge of dirt on her dress and tried to reassure him that she was all right.

"Princess!" Angel glomped her twin. "Don't scare me like that again!" She shouted.

Princess sighed, sweatdropping.

"Well, at least that is settled," Jenny sighed.

"Well, that leaves three to go." Rose watched Eve and the two Italies.

"Oh, welcome back Natalya!" Francis greeted and turned to Ivan. "And Ivan too-!" he was knocked back with great force to the wall as a panicking Natalya pushed him away and gripped her brother's shoulders tightly.

* * *

"_Brat*__! _Why isn't he awake yet?" she then looked up at the now flat Francis, "Did you-"

"_Non*! Non! Non! Non! _I have nothing to do with this, honest!"

Eduard's voice came up then.

"_His_ _program_ _is_ _fully_ _stabilised_ _now._ _We_ _will_ _just_ _have_ _to_ _wait_ _for_ _his_ _mind_ _to_ _recover._"

Natalya looked down at Ivan sadly. "_Brat…_why won't you wake up for me now?" she placed both her hands on Ivan's cheeks and leaned in closer until they were only inches apart.

"Maybe I will have to give you the Princess's Kiss to wake you up…" and she proceeded to close the distance between them, but Alfred and Francis restrained her away from the Russian nation while every male nations in the 2D and 3D world shouted the right words.

"_No! That will only make it worse!_"

"Why not just get vodka to solve the problem, duh!" Pepper asked.

* * *

Natalya was struggling against the two annoying nations' hold until Toris shouted to Natalya.

"_Natalya! We lost contact halfway due to some horrible noise. What happened?_" she stopped and slumped forward.

"I want to know as well," Vash said when he noticed that the Belarusian nation's dress was dirty as well. But when he saw Lili giving Natalya a pitied look, he decided to not continue. "Never mind."

"_Natalya?"__ Kiku's voice came up and Natalya made a sound to show she was listening. "__Whatever you fought within Ivan's subconscious, it was a creation from Error to imprison him. I don't know what really happened in there, but you have done nothing wrong and saved him. It was Error's doing to attack openings in hearts, so don't forget that."_

* * *

Natalya sighed and told Alfred and Francis to let go, before answering.

"I know."

"Japan," Ludwig started to change the topic. "How are Feliciano, Lovino, and Eve doing?"

"_About that_," _Kiku started before pulling up his report from another window._

"_This seems to be turning much more difficult than I expected…You see, it seems that whatever it was that granted them power is not from the 2D world._"

"What?" The nations raised their voice at the news.

"_I can't tell for sure though…there are just too many things that can't be analyzed with what the system has._"

"Pretty much he is saying it is like an Unknown File, can't open or do anything with it in this world." Jenny explained in shorter terms.

"Well, can't we just dive into Lovi's mind and remove the problems directly?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah, we don't need him to be in this vegetative state like this!" Pepper added.

"_You can do that, but if the root is not from the 2D world, then I'm afraid that's impossible as you won't be able to find it. It's like it is invisible to you because you and the root are in two different dimensions._"

"But you said whatever it is that caused those two like that is not from here, right?" Arthur asked from the kitchen counter. "Then could it be possible that whatever or whoever is from the real world and is helping Error?"

"Someone we didn't find yet?" Mary suggested.

"_I don't think that's it either…if that is so, then my system would have picked it up as it detects all the connection it has._"

"Something that is not from this world _and _the real world?" Alfred asked. "_Wow, _this is getting more complicated."

"Complicated to the max." Angel sighed.

"And it is something _besides _Error; with similar abilities like his and is scheming against us as well, aru." Yao added.

"_There's more that I should tell you,_" _Kiku continued._

"_While I was watching Error's moves, there's something about him that is bothering me._"

"Like?" Everyone gave their attention to Kiku.

"_It looks like Error stays in one place a lot, but I can't tell where exactly it is. Also, sometimes he would just disappear without a trace for a while._"

"Wait, first of all, you _can't _tell where he is?" Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"_If he appears using energy, I can tell exactly where he is because of the energy shift. But every time he stays in that place or moves from there, he would disappear and reappear, sometimes in another location. This also happens vice versa._"

"Wait, if he disappears, doesn't that mean Error is getting weaker?" Arthur asked.

"_No, even if he disappears, his program would be still present. I thought it was a glitch caused by the teleportation at first, but the system says there was nothing causing that to happen._"

"I see," Ludwig murmured.

"Are you sure it can't me some type of picture signal? Like if you are looking at a radar and he is changing places, could he be making a picture to warn of his next move somehow?"

"That means he could be hiding nearby as well, right?" Roderich commented.

"_I'm not sure, but for Roderich's question, __yes, but so far the protective wall hasn't been broken down yet, so I don't think you'll be attacked._"

"But either way," Wang sighed. "There is little we can do here."

"_Then we'll be helping Kiku from here!_" everybody jumped at Eduard's voice.

"You're still here?" Gilbert clutched his heart from the surprise.

"_We…We will help connect the others to the network!_" Ravis told them.

"_Kiku, if you need anything else, call me, okay?_"

"_Of course, Eduard. Your presence is really reassuring._"

"_Be careful down there, Natalya!_" Toris told the girl, but all he got was a "Hmph." From his crush.

"This is going to be fun…" Pepper sighed.

"I sure hope so…" Princess added, sweatdropping.

* * *

After dinner, Alfred was still laughing at the sight of the most _disgusting _burger Arthur had _ever _made, causing the British nation to huff angrily (which led to Mary consoling him, making everyone sweatdrop).

Wang and Kiku were conversing to each other with the Teleshifter on the table (the Japanese man reassured his brother that Mika was alright and was now frolicking in the field happily).

Ludwig, Antonio, Rose and Natalya was staying by the unconscious ones while Gilbert and Roderich discussed something to each other quietly (sometimes the Austrian's voice rose when he shouted "You fool!" in the process.)

Francis wanted a drink, but Vash shot him whenever he got too close to the alcohol cabinet, stating that he didn't want him to destroy Lili's innocence again.

Angel sat with her twin, still ranting about Princess scaring the crap out of her.

Pepper watched Francis get shot for trying to go to the alcohol cabinet,

Jenny kept track of everything within the game word, and Mary was with England, which made her friends confused.

* * *

After Gilbert finally finished talking to Roderich, he finally said something

"Oh yeah, Japan! How's my awesome outfit coming along?" He shouted.

"_Oh yes! Elizaveta finished making it for you._"

"Really? God, you rock, Elizaveta!"

"_Well then, allow me to install it into your program,_" there was a few typing sounds and soon the Prussian nation was engulfed in white light, soon reappearing in a bear mask with a sexy waiter outfit on.

Everyone fell silent.

Arthur dropped his 'masterpiece' into the sink, causing the food to go _poof, _Mary next to him blushing with embarrassment and anger; Vash blocked Lili's eyes as he pointed his pistol at the Prussian, glaring with the intent to murder him; and the others (especially Ludwig) gave him a blank look.

"Bwahahahahaha!" Antonio finally laughed his butt off at the sight of his good buddy, and gasped for air as he tried to speak.

"What the heck? What the heck? That is such an awesome destructive power!"

"I agree," Francis licked his lips at the sight.

"_That outfit is so awful, that it is hilarious!_" Alfred hollered in English.

Pepper also fell on the ground laughing, along with Angel. Princess, Jenny, Rose, and Mary just face palmed themselves.

"_What the fuck! _Honda, what is the meaning of this?" Prussia growled as Roderich could not hold back a snort.

"_Oh, don't ask _me."

"Hey, Kiku! Have you got anything for me?" Antonio asked as he wiped away his tears from painful laughing.

"_Why, yes actually. It will be done after I give the outfit Elizaveta made to Roderich._"

"Wha-?" The Austrian paled and tried to back away from the danger. "N-No, really it's okay…"

Gilbert smirked under his mask. Whatever Elizaveta made for the Rich Boy _had _to be more lewd than his outfit, right?

He laughed evilly as the light surrounded the nation, but paled when it was revealed that Roderich was wearing a pristine white outfit which was from back when Maria Theresa was still around.

* * *

"Oh, so it's this outfit…" the aristocrat murmured as he admired the clothes.

"What the-How come _he_ gets something that is totally different from mine? What did I ever _do _to Elizaveta to deserve this?" Gilbert yelled, causing Ludwig and the girls except Pepper and Angel, whom were still on the ground laughing, to face palm.

"Oh, you really have no idea?" Roderich asked sarcastically.

"Like _hell _I do!"

"Argh, Japan, just uninstall the outfits already," Ludwig groaned.

"Hey! Hey!" Antonio shouted with full delight from behind them. "Why do such a thing? After all, you haven't seen us as trio together in _these!_"

All the nations and the girls turned to the other Bad Touch Trio nations and their face blanched at the sight of what they were wearing.

Mostly at Antonio though, because they were used to Francis' 'outfit' already…but as for Antonio…

He was wearing a fully red suit with a big tomato shaped helmet on top.

* * *

Wang's jaws finally hit rock bottom.

"Antonio, what is up with that outfit, aru?"

"Idiots! I can't believe you let yourself dress like that!" Vash shouted as he averted his little sister's eyes.

"_Hey! _What's with you all leaving the hero out like this?" Alfred flashed a heroic smile at the ceiling. "C'mon, Kiku, make an outfit for _me! _And of course, I will not take any objections!"

"_Then how about a Red Power Ranger outfit?_"

"Kiku! Are you really going along with this?" Arthur yelled.

Lili lifted Vash's hand off her.

"Can you please make a wonderful outfit for my _bruder*?_" She asked innocently.

"Lili, you can_not _trust him!" Vash told her sternly.

"_Actually, I already made one for Vash!_" Kiku said, it was evident that he was in his highest otaku mode now, and there was no way to stop him.

"Japan, if you even _dare-"_ but before Vash could finish, he was engulfed in the white light and two seconds later, he was now in a light blue dress accessorized with a black bow on top of his head, a white apron and knee length white stockings with black Mary Jane shoes. There were two pistol holders strapped to his legs, just above the stockings.

* * *

Vash face reddened as the seconds went by with utter silence, until Lili broke it.

"My, that is such a wonderful dress."

Everybody took cover as Vash finally pulled out his pistols and screeched, "_JAPAN!_" and rapid fired at everything in his range of sight.

"You fool!" Roderich shouted over the noise. "Stop firing so close to our ears already!"

"Yeah, Cinderella!" Pepper shouted.

Vash ran out of bullets and quickly stomped over to his bag to get more.

"I _swear, _when I get my hands on you _Japan, _I will make sure you wished you never _lived!_"

Wang got back up onto his seat and laughed. "Well, don't mind me! I'll just rip those off aru!"

"_Ahahahaha!_" Alfred laughed. "If you rip off my mouse, you won't get anymore!"

"A pristine white tuxedo for my _brat _would be nice..."

"Stop creating _faits accomplis*!_"

"Hey, how about making a BDSM outfit for West? He needs one!"

"_What?_ No I-"

"I don't think Ludwig needs one."

"I would also like a dress to match _bruder's..._"

"_Lili!_"

"_Well then, how about I just make matching uniforms for everyone?_" the now Otaku Kiku suggested enthusiastically. "_Come on! Strut around and show me your body!_"

"_Bloody. Hell. No!* _Honestly! _Why_ are you going along with this?" Arthur shrieked and shot Thunder at Alfred to stop him from bloody stripping in front of everyone.

"Exactly! What the bloody hell do you think this is, a strip club?!" Mary asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, I'm staying in my safety zone, thank you," Jenny stated, having made a shield around her and the technology she had to keep track of everything.

* * *

"_In a state of emergency like this, we must put our strength together and...Everyone! Take cover!_"

Before anyone could ask, the whole cottage shock violently and most of the nation and the girls either tumbled to the floor or grabbed onto the unconscious ones that was closest to them.

"E-Earthquake?" Alfred tried to ask as the shaking continued. No one answered or even cared to do that as they waited for the whole thing to be over and done with already.

Once everything stilled at last, they all raised their heads and when they saw each other, they jumped back.

"_Whoa! _Is everyone alright?" Alfred asked. "You all look..."

"Speak for yourself! Look at you! Look at yourselves!" Arthur shouted.

When the nations and the girls did, they gasped. Since they were so used to looking sprite-like in the game, they were all shocked at the sudden change of their appearance now.

Like Alfred wanted from the beginning of the game, they were now all in full proportion and the details on them were stunning!

"What is the meaning of this?" Ludwig gapped. The details on the clothes (in Francis' case, the roses) were almost life like.

"_Forget about _that_!_" Kiku shouted. "_More importantly, the data around the cottage has changed drastically! The system can't recognize all of it._"

"Say what?!" Pepper shouted.

"What does that mean?" Antonio asked seriously, although the tomato suit made that impossible.

"_It might mean the whole area that is surrounded by the protective wall, in other words the whole cottage with you all in it, has moved to maybe a different location."_

"Yeah, if that was the case, we wouldn't have shook around like pencils in a pencil case, now would we?!" Angel asked.

"_Just to make sure, can someone take the Teleshifter outside so then I could analyze it?_"

"_OK! _I'm on it!" Alfred grabbed the device off the table and flew out the doors quickly. When he got out, he was surprised.

"_Oh, shit..._"

Everything around the cottage was still all white, but it was not _snow _white and everything was _definitely _different.

* * *

The cottage was now on a large square stone which also had stairs that leads down to a platform which was floating in a pale purple space. There were two bridges, one to Alfred's left and the other to his right, which was connected to more platforms.

"What the hell is going on?" Alfred muttered. Suddenly, a white magic circle appeared before him and someone appeared from it.

"Phew, that was a little more tiring than expected," he sighed before he turned to Alfred.

"Well, hello there, Alfred."

"_Error!__" Kiku shouted in shock as the American nation shouted next. "The Energy Sources are destroyed already! How come you can still do something like this?"_

"Energy Sources?" Error looked confused. "Oh, those were not _my_ Energy Sources, but they were also used for Ivan to be able to use my abilities."

"_You said 'for Ivan?!" __ Kiku repeated in shock. "__Then__that__means__you really were__not__the__one__who__gave__Feliciano,__Lovino, and Eve__those__powers!__"_

"Hmm...You could say that."

"Cut the crap! Who was the one controlling them?" Alfred demanded and pointed his sword in a threatening way at Error.

"It's not like _I_ really did it; and they just happened to be the ones that can align to _him_ perfectly," Error explained.

"'Him'?" Alfred muttered. _So there is this mysterious villain in here._

"Opps," Error suddenly exclaimed.

"I have waste enough time with this pointless chit chat. I shall leave someone here to deal with you all." And then he began to disappear.

"Wait!" Alfred stood there for a while after Error was already gone.

"Deal with you all? What does that mean?"

The question was answered when Kiku gasped.

"_Alfred! There are monsters coming towards the cottage from the North side!_"

* * *

Alfred's head snapped up and ran towards the back of the building. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the massive amounts of huge and horrific looking monsters clearly. Everyone else came out as well (after they were back in their normal attire for the one's that needed to) and gasped at the surrounding around them.

"_Mein Gott*, _there are monsters to the West from here," Ludwig swore as he and Gilbert scanned their surroundings.

"So's the East side aru," Yao added and they all joined up to Alfred.

Francis squint his eyes at the monsters to the North. "Is that a floating bear?"

Everyone stared at where Francis was looking at. Indeed, there was a white floating bear behind a massively huge monster. If they look more carefully, they could see that there was someone holding it and…

_Oh, you have got to be __**fucking **__kidding me…_

"It's Matthew!" Alfred finally shouted and everyone shot back at this new revelation.

"_Ma-Matthew?__" Kiku gasped and looked through the nations programs again. _

"Who?" The girls looked confused.

And _then _Kiku found the Canadian nation's. "_So that's what Error meant! But when did he…?_"

Matthew tightened his grip on Kumajirou as he glared at the nations and the girls in front of him.

"I've been here from the _very _beginning when we all sucked into the game," he said through his gritted teeth.

"Matt…" Alfred whispered but his brother wouldn't hear it as he raised his right hands off his pet bear and pointed a long staff towards Alfred, his glare at him was full of hate.

"Alfred!" Matthew shouted, his voice was not as quiet as they all remembered.

"It is time for me to punish you!"

"_What? _Are you crazy? Get away from there this instant!"

"_Ah, Alfred, sorry to say this but I think you'll have to read the atmosphere here._"

"It's bloody obvious that Matthew there is infected!" Arthur told him.

"Exactly." Jenny stated. "According to my calculations, he was basically infected due to being quiet and barely noticed in his lifetime." She explained.

"That's why he is infected; he has plenty of holes in his heart!" Princess added.

"Once I defeat you," Matthew continued as if he had not heard them at all, "I will be recognized by everyone!"

Alfred ruffled his own hair in frustration.

"Oh God, this is not the time…" he muttered before he made up his mind and prepared to jump off the stone, but Gilbert and Ludwig latched onto him quickly to prevent that from happening.

"Let go of me already!" Alfred tried to fight against the nations but failed miserably. "I have to save my brother before it's too late!"

* * *

Matthew tapped his feet while watching the sight before him, and then he smirked.

"But I don't like to play dirty, so I will give you three days. If you guys surrender within those three days, then I won't do anything to you. So what do you say?"

Everybody didn't like the condition at all. Judging by the huge size of the monsters, they would lose if they fought back now. And if they surrendered, it would mean they surrender to Error as well.

Alfred gritted his teeth together and had to fight back the urge to just rush in there like the hero he was to save him. "Kiku, how long has Matt been infected?"

"_Not to the point like Ivan's condition, so we still have time,_" _Kiku reassured him._

But Alfred just yanked his arms free and stared at the now evil Matthew. He pointed to him and shouted in determination.

"Three days, Mattie. Three days!"

Matthew just smirked more as they all retreated back into the cottage.

* * *

"With this, we have taken another step forward," Error said to himself as he walked into the place that was full of pure white light. "It won't be long now."

He then sighed to himself and closed his eyes, letting a small smile come out.

"We're almost there,"

* * *

While Natalya and Rose looked after the unconscious nations, the others were gathered around the table to discuss what to do.

"_I have bad news!_" Kiku's voice boomed into the cottage, making everyone jump. "_Your connection to the 3D world is growing weaker!_"

"What?" Everyone shouted.

"But how?"

"_What Error used just then was not just some simple way to transport from one place to another, it is to drag you __**deeper**_ _into the game!_"

Everybody stayed silent, tension and anxiousness was lingering in the air. Gilbert finally broke it as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh man, this sucks_ big time._"

"Does that mean we can't return to our own world?" Francis muttered.

"_No, you still have a bit of connection left. But if you get pulled deeper like that one more time…_"

Vash slammed his hand to stop Kiku from saying anymore. "Then we'll make sure he doesn't use it again."

Everybody agreed as they continued to form their strategy.

"We'll help Feliciano and the others later," Ludwig muttered out loud to the Teleshifter. And Kiku silently agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, Matthew walked up to the front of the monsters and smirked.

"The three days is almost up now. I wonder what is Alfred planning to do?"

Little did he know, he'd be surprised most likely.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Brat –** Belarusian for 'brother'

**Non – **French for 'no'

**Bruder – **German for 'brother'

**Faits accomplis – **Latin for 'characterized accomplis'

**Mein Gott – **German for 'My God'


	17. The Fight to Freedom

**Ok, now I'm getting happy; 3 more chapters till Chapter 20! -does happy dance- **

* * *

_**Stuck in RomaHeta**_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**The Fight to Freedom**

Alfred slammed his hands onto the table and declared the plan.

"_Alright, _Operation save Matthew from Error's infection is now planned out! The Heroic leader here is ready to-"

"Hold it," Arthur interjected with a raised up hand. "_Why _are you the leader again?"

"Because that's what we need right now! We all need a Hero for this kind of stuff right now!"

"Can you stop blabbering this nonsense already?"

"Artie, there is nothing to fear!" Alfred laughed and slung an arm over his former father-slash-brother figure's shoulder. "As the Hero of the group, I will save you from any trouble!"

The English gentleman began to sputter as he tried to deny that he needed such a thing, but his face went red in seconds that he couldn't explain he could fend for himself.

Wang turned to the others near him, look of both annoyance and worry on his face.

"Can we trust him, aru?"

Roderich just shrugged and pushed his glasses into place. "This is a rather vulgar strategy," he said before he sighed. "But I guess it can't be helped."

"Agreed; we need another ally at our side! No man left behind!" Angel stood up from her seat.

"Agreed!" Princess added.

"And it's been a while since I took part in such a big battle!" Gilbert snickered and punched his fist into his hand. "I'm itching to use my awesome skills on those monsters."

"But in order for that to succeed, we need to work together," Ludwig muttered to his brother.

"What he said…" Mary sweatdropped.

"Ludwig is right, we cannot act on our own," Vash said and placed his pistol into its holster.

"If we fight headlong against them, we have a slim chance."

"_But the more people we have, the better the strategy, right?_"

Everybody looked down at the Teleshifter on the table, a questioning look on their faces. They had decided to leave it in the cottage for Natalya and Rose to use while they looked after the still unconscious nations; while they used Vash's PHS and Yao's connection to the real world in battle. "Kiku, you don't mean…"

"_That's right!_" Kiku shouted into his mike. "_I'll be participating in the fight as well!_ _Plus from what I noticed, there is a young boy here too, near where you guys are; from my speculations, he seems to be looking for someone._"

"_Shane!_" Angel and Princess stated.

"He probably came home from soccer practice and went to play the Playstation 2 and got sucked in here!" Princess stated.

"Who is Shane?"

"Our brother!" Princess stated.

"Well, that's bad…" Jenny squeaked a bit.

"But wait," Arthur began. "can you even get here quick enough from the slate? I mean, we don't know how far we are from it…"

"_Oh, about that, the connection from my system and the 2D world is still pretty stable. So now,_" a flash of light suddenly emerged from the space behind them and from within that light, Kiku walked out and continued.

"I can just use the Teleshifter to come here!"

"Neat!" Antonio clapped his hands together and beamed.

"Wait, isn't that a bit risky, Japan?" Ludwig asked his friend. "I mean with you down here, no one is watching Error's movements and giving us directions from the real world."

"Oh don't worry, Ludwig," Kiku said, although everyone caught a hint of hesitance in his words. "I've gotten someone else to replace me."

"Who?"

And as if right on cue, a hyper energetic voice boomed out from the Teleshifter.

"_Kikuuuu! I'm ready now!_"

The nations and the girls, especially that of Wang, twitched. The nations knew that _annoyingly _hyper energetic voice anywhere.

"Yong Soo?"

"_That's right_!_ With me here now, you have the strength of an army!_"

"Yong Soo, your job is to support us from up there. You're not coming down here as well," the Japanese man rolled his eyes, completely ignoring Wang's glare at him.

"_Same thing, same thing! Oh by the way, __Hyeongnim*_, _I made special moves and clothes for you. __**Reeeeally **__special ones._"

"N-No-No thanks, you can keep them to yourself, aru!" The oldest nation replied quickly in fear.

"_Haha, you are being so reserved, __Hyeongnim__. But humility originated in me! So you don't need to be shy!_"

Everybody felt pity for the four thousand year old nation as he slumped over the table, uttering in complete dread.

"I'm having a bad feeling about this, aru…"

"But we need to get our brother; before the Error infects him as well!" Princess stated.

* * *

The nations and the girls stepped out of the cottage quickly and stood in their positions.

Arthur, Jenny, Roderich, Vash and Lili stayed on the square stone while everyone else went down the stairs.

"_All riiiiiight! Let's set sail!_" Yong Soo declared, the PHS now on full volume in Alfred's pocket.

Everyone groaned from the Korean's enthusiastic voice, but forgave him when he took a more serious tone.

"_Matthew is to the North of the cottage and is surrounded by lots of strong monsters! There are monsters advancing from the East and the West sides as well! The ones at the West seem pretty fast so be careful!_"

"Don't worry, me and Kiku are going to take care of them," Wang told him before he and Kiku rushed over to the West side of the cottage.

"_That's my__ Hyeongnim__!_" the Korean nation said proudly.

"_The ones at the North are very slow, but their numbers make up for it!_"

"Yeah, yeah, Yong Soo, we get it," Gilbert waved his hand lazily. "Me, Mary, and West will take care of the ones at the East, then Cowboy and the others take care of the ones at the North."

"That's the plan. Let's go!" And with those words, the two German brothers and the British girl headed for the monsters to the East.

Alfred pulled out the PHS from his pocket; his impatience and worry levels were already maxed out. "Yong Soo, how many monsters are guarding Mattie?"

"And is Shane there too?" Angel asked worriedly.

"_About six, and yes, he is there! Apparently he's fighting the monsters off._"

"Roger that!" He shoved the device back into his pocket and quickly made up his mind as he turned to Francis, Antonio, the twins, and Pepper.

"He's still heavily guarded but let's take out the monsters now! And plus Shane is fighting the monsters as well."

"_What?_" The remaining two of the Bad Touch Trio, Pepper, and the twins, replied, with Francis adding his input.

"Right now with only the six of us? The others won't be able to go along with the strategy!"

"Yes, it's not going to work!" Angel shouted.

"It'll be fine, since the Hero is here! Let's go!" and Alfred rushed off, leaving the other two nations and the three girls behind as they stood awestruck.

"He just went berserk!" Antonio groaned and quickly followed him with Francis, Princess, Angel, and Pepper.

* * *

Wang and Kiku stood in front of one huge horrifying bull-like monster with bright green fur and two demon goats with claws. The Asian nations had their weapons out already.

"Let's go, Wang!"

"I'm ready when you are!"

* * *

They rushed towards the monsters as the monsters did the same. Wang ran in front of Kiku and attacked first. He pounded one of the demon goat's heads with his wok before kicking its chest and leapt back to join Kiku, who just finished slashing at the other demon goat.

The two goats growled at their opponents, eyes showing malice as Wang charged at one of the demon goats again. It blocked the Chinese nation's attack this time and countered by slashing at him. Wang was able to get away with little damage but he landed in front of the bull-like monster.

* * *

The bull let out an angry huff and head butted Wang's back before attempting to kill him by squishing him with its hoofs. But Kiku acted fast and ran up to them to save Wang, slashing the bull's face to get it to step back.

Wang rubbed his back and groaned.

"Glad this isn't in the real world aru," He said, jumping back up and attacking the demon goat again. "_Musou Ranbu!_"

* * *

The demon goat got whacked on the head again. Shaking it off, it snarled and glared at Wang, crouching down to prepare an attack. The bull-like monster was coming closer as well, looking angrier than ever.

Kiku backed up as his own opponent came closer. He stepped back until his and Wang's back were together; they held their weapons tightly in their hands.

"Ready?"

Wang nodded, and the three monsters charged towards them.

"Now!"

Both of the Asian nations' quick speed made them able to dodge all of their attacks. They let the monsters crash into each other and watched as they hissed at their allies for getting in their way.

Wang and Kiku looked at each other and smirked. "Shall we then?"

"Yep."

* * *

They both charged up to the monsters, which just looked up at them in surprise.

"Together then! _Orochi_!" they shouted as they leapt up and delivered powerful blows at the monsters, slicing and knocking them again and again until they decided it was enough.

Once they landed, they stood back to watch the monsters try to recover from their combo attack.

The demon goats were the last ones to stand, looking quiet beat up now.

Wng and Kiku then prepared to deliver another blow to end their lives…

* * *

The two dark spirits faded away as Gilbert hollered triumphantly after his and Ludwig's Iron Maiden combo attack.

"Oh yeah! Feel my awesomeness!"

Ludwig wound the whip unto his hand again as their last opponent, a floating skeleton in a dark cloak, snarled at them for defeating its minions so easily. "Stick to the plan, _bruder*._"

"Yeah, no falling over." Mary added.

"Right, right." Gilbert looked up at the angry dark spirit. He went back to his fighting stance.

"So, are the other's ready yet?"

"Japan and China seem to have their part succeeded," Ludwig turned to the North and saw in the distance Alfred and the others fighting their monsters.

"But it looks like Alfred and the others are making their part of the strategy into solo. Let's give them time to try and weaken their group of monsters first."

"Alright then!"

* * *

The brothers and Mary stared at their opponent as it stared back. Screeching, the skeleton summoned an expanding black substance in its bony hands before shooting it at the German brothers and the British girl. But they dodged the incoming attack just in time.

The skeleton glared at them angrily, which made the Prussian nation snort.

"What? We know how to dodge that attack, thick head. Who did you learn that from, Ivan?"

It screeched at his taunt and flew up above Gilbert to swipe its sharp, bony fingers onto his flesh. It was so fast that Gilbert didn't have enough time to dodge.

"Move!"

Gilbert felt himself being shoved face down onto the ground and heard a painful hiss above him. He rolled over to find Mary on the ground with a massive claw wound on her shoulder and her arm. The CG in this world made it _very _realistic. "West, Mary's hurt!"

The skeleton silently hovered closer to his brother and raised its bony hands again, as to do what he did to Mary. Gilbert twitched. "Damn son of a" he muttered quietly before running up to it.

"_BIIIIIIITCH!_" He yelled before he swung his sword to get the spirit to get back.

Gilbert quickly summoned up his healing magic to give Mary strength again. "Miraculous Heal!" he shouted and the girl's wounds were closed instantly. "Mary, ya alright?"

Mary just dusted the white powdery substance off her clothes. "I'm fine. But next time, don't go taunting the enemies, please…I don't need to die…" She sighed.

"Errr…I'll try to keep that in mind," Gilbert muttered. Not taunting the enemies in battle was not awesome.

"For once you actually listen to me…" Mary sighed.

However, the weirdest thing that came out of this, was that Mary just kissed him then, surprising the Prussian.

"Just do that more often with people, for their sake and yours…" Mary smirked a bit.

"O-Okay…?" Gilbert was a bit confused.

Ludwig rolled his eyes at his brother's tone before standing up and lashing out his whip attack at the spirit. Gilbert joined him by slashing its cloak and knocking a rib out, and Mary swung her sword to manage to make the arm fall off.

* * *

Snarling, the skeleton opened its mouth to let out its poisonous breathe. The gas enveloped the three as they covered their mouths and noses.

"This one just doesn't seem to wanna quit!" Gilbert muttered through his covered mouth and glanced at where Alfred and the others were. He smirked.

"But it looks like they're ready. C'mon, Mary, West!" And then they ran away from the poisonous air while the dark spirit pursued them.

* * *

Alfred made a quick glance at the East and West side. There was only one monster left on each side now and Wag and Ludwig gave them the signal.

_Alright, it's time!_

"So, Mattie," Alfred drawled, eyeing his little brother behind a fat monster. "How does it feel to not fade into the background for once?"

Matthew gritted his teeth at his brother. He turned to his remaining three monsters, two demons and a giant ogre, and raised his staff.

"Get them!"

They growled and stomped forward to their soon-to-be victims.

As Alfred, Francis, Antonio, Princess, Angel, Pepper, and Shane (whom easily helped his sisters, and was safe from harm's way even when they got there), stepped back; the Hero gave his allies a small, swift nod.

The others nodded back. Time for phase two!

"Ohhhhh nooo! I think I'm going to die!" Francis cried out as he stepped back with the others.

"One more hit and we're done for! Don't follow us!" Antonio joined in as they made it over the bridge while the remaining monsters followed them.

"Yes, we have so much to live for!" Angel shouted in fake terror that sounded real.

"Don't kill me!" Princess shouted, even though she was truly terrified.

"Dobby is free*!" Shane blurted out.

Matthew was watching them with pure joy. Screaming for mercy wouldn't save them now.

Victory was his.

* * *

He was so absorbed in watching them retreat from the monsters that he didn't even notice the other nations that were fighting in the East and West were now coming up to join Alfred and the others while letting their monsters follow them.

"Now!" Yong Soo shouted

All the nations and the humans suddenly stepped back to let the monsters join up to finish them all of together.

Their HP and SP should be low now, so Matthew wondered why gather all the monsters together when they could easily defeat them with their brutal strength?

* * *

But then he heard something swoop into the air and saw them all smirk as they looked up, Matthew followed where their eyes went. A sudden burst of light almost blinded him. He covered his eyes and squinted through the gaps between his fingers, to see what on Earth was going on.

His face paled as Alfred whooped.

"Go, Artie!"

The Britannia Angel was covered in brilliantly bright light that shone from his pure white wings. He raised his wand that was charging up with magic, and then came spinning down towards the monsters at great speed. Before the monsters could respond, Arthur grinned.

"_HOATA!_"

* * *

A sudden puff of light blue smoke surrounded the monsters, causing Matthew to gasp. He tried to see through the smoke but it was just too thick.

When it finally thinned down, his heart dropped.

All his monsters were chibified. Some of them looked like they were just squished to that height, while others were turned into either a lamb or a white ghost.

The group cheered while the monsters looked mortified at this turn of events.

"_You succeeded in weakening the monsters!" Yong Soo shouted._

"Who would have thought that Arthur's weird magic could do that!" Alfred crowed and hi-fived his allies. "Now get them!"

Matthew grew even paler as Vash, Lili, Jenny, and Roderich appeared from behind the cottage, weapons in hand. He forgot there were more nations there.

"Let's get this over with!" Vash said as he and Lili turned the safety of their guns off.

"Really, how vulgar," Roderich mumbled and readied to attack.

"Alright guys! Fire!" Jenny shouted, her friends surprised at her sudden determination.

* * *

The neutral siblings and Jenny shot the monsters down while Roderich increased their gun power and held the chibi monsters down with his music.

The monsters wailed as they got shot into nothing but 2D dust, leaving Matthew standing alone, a shocked expression on his face.

"No…"

All the nations gathered together and headed towards Matthew. Lili healed everyone with her Miraculous Heal while Wang handed them his stocks of Ethers. They were all back in tip top shape in a matter of seconds.

They all stood in front of Matthew as he glared at them. "It's almost over," Kiku murmured and took out the corrective patch.

"It better be; I just want to get the hell out of here!" Pepper shouted.

"Now you're the only one left, Mattie," Alfred said, ready to pounce on his brother at any moment.

"No!" Matthew shouted and held Kumajirou in one hand while the other slammed the end of his staff down onto the ground. Four magic circles appeared on the ground and from them; four new monsters came out, ready to battle.

"This isn't over yet!" Matthew shouted in his enemies' faces.

All the nations were awestruck at Matthew's ability. "Japan, you made Mattie a summoner?" Gilbert asked.

"Uhh…" Kiku said sheepishly, not knowing where to begin. "I thought this sort of class would make him noticeable."

"Noticeable my ass…" Angel retorted.

* * *

The four monsters didn't look as strong as the last ones, even Yong Soo confirmed it.

"_His SP must be running low after summoning the previous ones!" he said._

Alfred held his sword up, ready to finish this. "_Let's go!_"

They all ran up to the monsters, some of them joining and separating to use combo skills with others. They shouted their combo skills as they delivered the blows.

"THUND_AAAAASH!_" Alfred made a large wound in the monsters chest.

"Iron Maiden!" Ludwig and Gilbert caused multiple wounds to appear on another.

"Passionate Rhythm!" Roderich and Antonio stepped back as the third monster just exploded.

"_Triangle Attack!_" The Bad Touch Trio grinned as the last monster staggered back.

"Fusillade!" Lili and Vash shot at the monster that tried to attack Roderich.

"Suite No.2 'Sniper'!" Roderich stepped back and powered up Vash's gun power to end the monsters life.

"Heavy Noise!" Ludwig flogged the other monster dead, the whip going along with Roderich's violin.

"Angelic Archer!" Princess shouted, firing an arrow, it separating into various others, plus were more sharp due to her and Angel's combined skill.

"Lumberjack Shotgun!" Pepper started her saw, and Jenny fired her shotgun, the bullets forming into sawblades.

"Shane!" Angel and Princess shouted to their brother.

"Got it!" He answered his sisters.

"The Angel, the Archer, and the Swordsman!"

Suddenly swords were formed, the arrows from Princess's skill blending with them. Then with Angel's skill, they were sharpened.

The sword-arrows stabbed the last monster in the chest to finish it off.

"Being alone is so much fun!" Gilbert shouted.

"Seriously, didn't you listen to me earlier." Mary rolled her eyes.

The monsters were all annihilated quickly before Matthew could blink.

He raised his staff again but Lili shot it out of his hand.

The Bad Touch Trio held Matthew down as Alfred took Kumajirou away from him. He turned to Kiku and signaled him to use the corrective patch.

But then, someone appeared behind Alfred and no one noticed him until he summoned magic circles underneath everyone but himself, Kiku and Matthew.

"Be quiet," Error commanded when everyone gasped, shouted at this sudden attack and got transported to an unknown place.

* * *

Kiku was the only one left among them, his mouth dropped when Error and Matthew smirked at him.

"Don't think we'll fall for your strategy again," the white Kiku said to the dark Kiku.

"We won't be that careless." He laughed and together with Matthew, they disappeared in their own magic circles.

Kiku stood alone in the battlefield; he couldn't believe what just happened. Everyone was taken away by Error.

"Oh no…" he muttered to himself. Now what was he going to do?

* * *

The cottage was quiet; the sounds of the battle couldn't penetrate through its thick walls. Natalya's eyes were dropping by the second as she watched Ivan sleep. The Vargas brothers were still unconscious, but she didn't care about them. Eve was also asleep, and Rose sat there, now asleep from watching her friend for so long.

But all she cared about right now was for Ivan to wake up as soon as possible.

She let out a yawn and rubbed the sleepiness off her eyes. She was not going to sleep; she was going to stay awake until her brother woke up. But the cottage was _so _quiet; it made her sleepy.

She sighed as she decided that maybe she needed a cup of coffee to keep herself awake. She got up off her seat, and turned towards the kitchen counter. But before she moved, from the corners of her eyes, she saw something.

She quickly sat back down and stared at Ivan's face, which was now scowling a bit.

Natalya swallowed down the excitement that was boiling up in her stomach.

"_Brat*__?_"

* * *

**Translations:**

**Hyeongnim –** Korean for 'brother'

**Bruder – **German for 'brother'

**Dobby is free – **Yes, I added a Harry Potter statement; I just thought it would be funny as hell to do…

**Brat – **Belarusian for 'brother'


	18. Strange Infected, and A Rescue

**I'm so sorry if I can update right away. School is a total killer, and it's an important year for me, so… -hangs head in shame- I am so sorry. I will try to update on weekends, but knowing my luck, it might not be so often… **

* * *

_**Stuck in RomaHeta**_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Strange Infected, and A Rescue**

* * *

"Here you go, Vanya!" Katya said as she finished wrapping her hand made scarf around little Ivan's neck. "It will warm you right up!"

Ivan touched the scarf around his neck; he had a surprised expression on his face.

"But, _Siestra*! _Isn't this important to you?"

Katya just smiled at him warmly.

"It's okay, because it's for you."

Ivan was touched by his sister's kindness.

"Thank you…" he murmured shyly. _Siestra__ is so sweet and nice to me!_ he thought happily.

He loved his _Siestra sooo _much!

"You can thank me by making Kiev Rus prosperous!"

Ivan's little happy moment was cut short when he heard Katya said that.

The thought about his sister being nice and kind was replaced by…

* * *

"You're evil, _Siestra!_"

He had been asleep. One second ago, he was in the snowy field with his sister, but now he was in bed and shot right up into sitting position.

Ivan panted as he realized that it was just a dream…a childhood memory actually.

Ivan sighed into his hands. It was nice when Katya was actually allowed to talk him back then, but her craftiness was something he didn't like. He didn't want another crazy sister.

_Speaking of crazy sisters, why wasn't Natalya in there?_

There was someone breathing heavily beside him, which was starting to aggravate him now. Whoever this person was, he or she was being _very _noisy and clearly wanted a death wish in his philosophy.

He turned around slowly to see the owner of the awful sound, ready to whack him or her on the head with his faucet pipe. But he froze when he saw who it was.

"_Brat*_, you're finally awake!" Natalya whispered beside him as she quickly climbed onto Ivan's bed and latched her hands onto Ivan's face and rubbed it as she began ranting with the little breath she had.

"_Brat,_ _Brat, Brat, Brat, Brat, _Japan made a wonderful black wedding dress for the sake of our wedding. Even in here, we can get married, married, married, _married, married, married-"_

"Go hooooooooooome!" Ivan shoved his little sister off the bed but it made him fall off as well. He then heard a short scream, but didn't know who it belonged to.

He tried to crawl away from Natalya as much as possible, but his back hit the side of another bed. He didn't notice this however, as he kept on moving his legs because he was terrified as he saw Natalya smiling in her crazy, loving way and kept on whispering 'married, married, married' again and again.

_What is going on? Why is Natalya here? Did she kidnap me and bring me here?_

Ivan frantically searched for an exit in the small cottage. He needed to get out, now!

Natalya was crawling up on the bed in an ungraceful and creepy manner. His eyes caught the mirror to his right and blinked at what he saw. What reflected on the mirror was the personification of Russia, but he looked much more…handsome? Slimmer? And maybe even _shinning _a bit?

_I can give you your most desired wish…_

Those words whispered seductively in Ivan's mind and then as he remembered everything. _Even _the things he wasn't supposed to remember. He looked up at his little sister, who was now on the bed staring down at him.

"Na-Natalya? You're alive?"

The Belarusian girl just stood up on the bed and placed her hands on her chest as she declared, "Until I marry you, _Brat_, I will never die."

At this, Ivan had to scoot a little bit to his left. "I-I see."

Well, there went the plan on waiting till she dissolved.

"W-W-What just happened…?!" Rose asked, shaking.

However, before the two could answer Rose, bright light shone from the Italians and Eve.

"Okay, now this is scaring me!" Rose shook. Natalya rolled her eyes, sighing.

The three watched the three, them stirring within their own beds.

Lovino was the first to wake up, staring at them.

"Why the hell are you here?!" He shouted, obviously grumpy from just waking up.

Feliciano just got up, but said nothing, along with Eve.

"W-W-Why are they up?!" Rose asked, holding her hands to her head, confused.

However, no answers were given, because Kiku came into the cottage.

"Feliciano, Lovino, Eve! Their awake!" Kiku just smiled, but it faded and a depressing aura came over him once he noticed Ivan. "And Ivan as well."

"W-Where's everybody else, Kiku!" Rose asked, frightened.

"Let me explain that for a moment…"

* * *

"So everybody was kidnapped by the Error?!" Eve asked, confused.

"_Hai*_. He infected Matthew and got the Error to kidnap them." Kiku explained.

"Damn it! Now since Jenny isn't here, who's going to watch the technology and crap? None of us are tech nerds!" Rose sighed.

"Maybe we can use force, _da_*?" Russia asked, smiling innocently, but obviously was full of evil. This caused everyone but Natalya to sweatdrop.

"Well, we can use Jenny's radar thing to find them; I remember she told us before she updated it to find infected as well." Eve stated, then getting up and rummaging through the technology Jenny used, finding it.

She powered it on, setting it on the table, and it soon formed a digital map of the game world itself.

"This game is huge!" Feliciano smiled.

Rose nodded.

"Wait, what are these?" Lovino asked, pointing to the dots on the map.

"They must be the others…" Natalya said softly.

"Yes. They are." Kiku stated. "They seem to be all separated by the Error."

"He must have put them there because he knows we are going to find them!" Rose stated.

"So where are we heading then?" Natalya looked at Kiku.

"Well, we will check the north area here." Kiku pointed to one of the blips far from their position.

"Apparently it reads that Ludwig, Antonio, Pepper, Shane, Arthur, and Francis are in this area…" Eve said softly.

"Well, that's a good start; at least then we have a couple re-enforcements." Rose added.

"But there is one problem…" Natalya stated. "China took all his remedies with him." She stated.

"Don't worry," Eve smiled. "I can work on making healing remedies and having stronger healing spells. It should be easy, really."

"Well then, let's get Im Yong Soo." Kiku stated.

With that, Kiku brought the Korean nation down from the real world. He was overly glad he was there, and was prepared to help no matter what.

"Okay, now that we have an extra set of hands, how are we going to fight without weapons?" Rose asked.

"_D-D-Don't worry, W-We made a program where you can buy weapons and such from us…" Ravis explained from the Teleshifter._

"Sounds good!" Eve smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the northern part of the game world, Ludwig, Antonio, Pepper, and Shane sat in a cell, having been put there by the Error.

"I swear, I hate this crap…" Pepper muttered as she tried fiddling with the lock from inside the cell.

"Can anyone even please explain what the hell is going on?" Shane asked. The brown haired boy wasn't told of the whole story, so he had no clue what in hell was going on.

"If you really must know, We got a game at GameStop, went to play it and got sucked into the TV, the end." Pepper stated bluntly.

"I don't mean that!" Shane shouted. "I mean who the hell is the dude in the white suit, who are these two, and why the hell is Chicken Wing and Meow Lo Mien acting like assholes?"

"Shut up, you git*!" Arthur shouted at them when the British nation opened the small sliding door on the door itself to look at the victims inside it.

"How about _you _shut up Angel Boy and get us out, or I swear I will pluck every single feather out of those wings of yours!" Pepper glared at him.

"It will be all over soon, _mon chers_*. Once everyone is infected, this world will be full of _amour_*-"

"And besides, Kiku told us to keep you in here." Arthur added.

"Arthur, that wasn't Kiku; it was Error!" Ludwig stated.

"_Sí_*, what he said…" Antonio added.

"I swear Arthur, you are lucky Mary isn't here for one thing, and that I don't have my chainsaw to bring down this door!" Pepper shouted, still trying to unlock the door.

However, before anyone could say anything, they heard footsteps.

"Shut up." Arthur shut the peephole, leaving the others confused of what was going on.

"I hope it's the others." Ludwig said softly.

"It better be; if they even _think_ of leaving me here to rot, they got another thing coming!" Pepper shouted, and then continued to try and unlock the door.

* * *

Outside the cell, Arthur and Francis were now facing Ivan, Natalya, Rose, Eve, and the Vargas Brothers.

"Damn, Arthur and Francis must be infected!" Eve stated.

"Agreed!" Rose added.

"Ohonononon!" Francis laughed. "You will come back to our side, even for those who haven't gotten infected yet!" The Frenchman laughed.

"Think that as you wish; but you guys aren't going to win!" Eve shouted.

"Don't worry guys, I'll get us out of here, just fight those two morons!" Pepper shouted from behind the cell door.

"Alright, attack!" Rose shouted.

They split into groups of three; Ivan, Feliciano, and Eve going after England, and Natalya, Lovino, and Rose going after Francis. Kiku just waited for the moment to get the patch ready.

"Take this, wine bastard!" Francis swung his fencing sword at Francis.

"Yeah, what he said!" Rose took out her sword as well, since she got it before they left, and the two went onto jump him.

Ivan, Feliciano, and Eve were having less luck. Arthur was still strong, even when infected. However, it was worse.

"Damn it, do they ever get tired?!" Eve asked.

"I don't think they do, do they?" Feliciano asked softly.

However, the answer wasn't given when Ivan and Natalya soon changed forms. Natalya had a long black wedding dress, a matching black veil going to her waist. The bouquet in her hand wasn't really normal; it was made up of knives…

Ivan's outfit was slightly the same, but was black and a dark gray, and was slightly tattered. He had the scythe from before in his hand, which scared the two girls.

"Gah, they are infected!" They shouted.

"Sheesh, calm down…" Kiku said to them. "It's just their costume…" He explained.

"Thank god!" Eve shouted, falling on the ground.

The two siblings were swift, even causing Arthur and Francis to get caught off guard. The battle was seemingly intense, almost like having no end.

* * *

Thankfully the two nations got knocked out, only because Pepper finally managed to get the cell door open, slamming it open. This caused the door to technically squish the two infected nations behind it.

"There…Hey, where did those idiots go?" Pepper looked around.

"Your squishing them with the door!" Eve and Rose shouted.

"Yep, they are back there." Shane sighed.

True to his word, Shane moved to the side to show the two unconscious nations on the ground.

"Well, let's head back to the cottage; we need to get the others…and also rid those morons of their infections…" Ludwig sighed.

"Aw, my Lovi missed me!" Antonio hugged Lovino, whom was soon struggling to get out of the Spaniard's grasp.

"Let go, bastard!" He shouted.

"Sorry to break up the so adorable moment, but we need to get the others…?" Rose asked, confused.

"Right..." Pepper sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile in another location, Gilbert had woken up, finding himself on the floor. He tried getting up, but noticed Roderich and Mary here as well, Mary next to him, and Roderich on top of him as he himself lay on his stomach.

"Get off me Rich Boy!" Gilbert shoved the aristocrat off of him.

"Why are you in my bedroom?" The Austrian asked.

"We aren't at your house you idiot!"

"Can you both shut the hell up?!" Mary got up crankily. "We were captured remember?!" Mary glared at them.

"Oh yeah," Gilbert soon remembered. Mary just rolled her eyes at him.

"How are we going to get out?" Austria asked.

"I have my awesome secret weapon! No one can keep me hostage and get away with it!" Gilbert pulled out what looked like a paper clip.

"That isn't going to-" Mary was saying until Gilbert got the door open.

"Work? Yeah, it did." Gilbert grinned.

"Just lucky," Mary stated, getting up, noticing their weapons by the wall.

"Man, they have bad security huh?" Gilbert asked, then tossing Roderich his violin.

"Careful you fool!" He shouted as he managed to catch his violin without it falling into pieces if it hit the floor.

"Whatever," Mary got her sword. "Let's go; we don't have all day you know."

With that, the three went off, sneaking around to make sure no one was watching.

* * *

However, within their three minutes of freedom, they heard a familiar voice.

"The plan will be fulfilled." They heard the Error talking. They heard no response, and then the Error started talking again.

"Everyone will be infected to fulfill our mission; their patch will be useless soon enough…"

"Who is he talking to?" Gilbert asked.

"I have no idea…" Mary said softly.

"So…you say the three escaped just a few minutes ago…Well then, let's find them…"

"Run!" Mary shouted softly, the three quickly, but silently getting out of the area before the Error could get a hold of them.

* * *

"Let us go, you prick!" Angel shouted as she fell face first into the cell she was pushed into, her sister, Jenny, and Alfred following.

"Yeah, or I swear, I will infect you with computer antivirus software!" Jenny shouted, pissed beyond belief.

"You four will be on our side; you will surrender to us…or we will make you." Matthew smirked evilly.

"Whatever Canadia!" Angel shouted.

"It's Canada dammit!" Matthew shouted back.

"The hero never surrenders!" Alfred stated.

"Shut up, you were the one who put us in this situation in the first place!" Angel shouted, glaring at Alfred.

"Can we all stop blaming each other?!" Princess shouted. "We aren't going to get out of here unless we continue to work together!"

"True." Jenny added.

"I don't care!" Angel stated, glaring at them all as the door was soon shut on them. "I want to get the fuck out of here or I will lose my mind!"

"There has to be a way out, right?" Princess asked, peeking through the cell bars. She noticed Matthew disappear, probably to help Error capture the others from her point of view. She soon had an idea.

"I got it! Jenny, can I use your hairpin?" she asked.

"Okay?" Jenny took her plain black hairpin and gave it to Princess.

"What's your plan now?" Angel asked.

"To open the door." Princess explained as she then began fiddling with the lock, soon getting it open. "Winning!" She stated.

"Great! Now we can get out of here!" Alfred beamed. Angel soon scoffed.

"Not like you helped any…"

* * *

Once they got out of the cell, the managed to get their weapons. "Okay, so what's the plan now?" Princess asked.

"Operation 'Get the fuck out of here and go home'?!" Angel asked miserably.

"You guys go." Alfred stated. "I'll try and cure Matt."

"Are you sure that will-"

"Guys, he is right; if we get Matthew cured in time, we have at least a better stand against the Error." Jenny wanted to break the tension about to start.

"Fine…" Angel sighed, and with that, the three ran out and as fast as they can get.

Alfred then sighed. "Now I have to find, Matt…" He said to himself, and then began to walk down the dark corridor.

* * *

The others got back to the cottage after saving Pepper, Ludwig, Antonio, Arthur, Francis, and Shane. "Okay, so now what do we need to do?" Rose asked.

"Look and see where the others are so we can get them…?" Eve rolled her eyes.

"That, and heal the two idiots over there," Natalya pointed to the unconscious Arthur and Francis, whom Kiku then began to cure them with the patch.

They all sat at the table, and Eve turned the radar on, showing the map of the game again.

"Hey, looks like Gilbert, Mary and Roderich escaped!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"Along with Princess, Angel, and Jenny!" Pepper added.

"_Bruder_*, I'm home!"

They all looked up, noticing Gilbert, Mary, and Roderich.

"Thank God none of you got infected!" Antonio stated.

"Yeah, Pepe Le Pewe and Worst Cook of the Century over there got themselves infected." Pepper stated, pointing to the two unconscious nations.

"Oh…that's…weird…" Mary stated.

However, before anyone could continue, the group by the door were soon knocked over as Angel ran into the cottage. "Finally! Now I want to go the fuck home, now!" Angel shouted.

"Sheesh, Angel. Chill out will you?" Shane looked at his sister like she was crazy.

"We will get out of here soon, alright?" Jenny sighed. "We need to get the others and kill the Error, then get the fuck out." She added.

"Where's Alfred?" Ludwig asked.

"He went to cure Matthew…" Princess said softly.

"What?!"

Everyone was beyond appalled.

"I'm so sorry! I said it wasn't a good idea, but no one listened to me, like always!" Princess squeaked.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a meek geek for once, he would have stayed!" Angel shouted.

"And maybe if you didn't act like an ass he'd be with us!"

"Shut the hell up already!"

Shane broke the two sisters up.

"We will work on this accordingly. We need to find them two, along with the other three." He explained.

"He's right; we need to get them back," Gilbert nodded in agreement.

"But how…" Mary thought about it for a moment.

"This is nuts…" Pepper groaned. "We need an idea somehow!"

"Well, we can have some of us go get Wang, Vash, and Lili, the rest can go get Alfred and Matthew back." Kiku suggested.

"Okay, but first, let's wake up the two idiots." Pepper sighed.

Thankfully they were able to wake the British and French nations up, mostly by Pepper hitting them harshly with something.

"So…we were infected and now we need to get the others now…?" Arthur asked as he rubbed his head from Pepper's frequent hits.

"Yes you moron!" Angel shouted.

"Okay, since that is all settled, We will split up accordingly. I will keep watch over the game world, while each of us will be put in one group of nine, and a group of ten." Jenny explained. "Arthur, Princess, Angel, Eve, Ludwig, Feliciano, Antonio, Pepper, and Lovino will go find Alfred and Matthew; Francis, Gilbert, Mary, Rose, Natalya, Ivan, Roderich, Kiku, Im Yong Soo, and Shane will go find Wang, Vash and Lili." She explained the groups.

"But what if the other three are infected? Alfred took the patch." Princess asked.

"I made copies in my spare time, so don't worry." Jenny handed each group a duplicate patch, and giving them a tracking device as well.

They all soon went off to their destinations. Jenny sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

_I_ _hope my plan worked… _She thought, fearing for her friends' safety.

* * *

**Translations: **

**Siestra – Russian for 'sister'**

**Brat – Belarusian for 'brother'**

**Hai – Japanese for 'yes'**

**Da – Russian for 'yes'**

**Git – British slang for 'idiot'**

**Mon chers – French for 'my dears'**

**Amour – French for 'love'**

**Sí – Spanish for 'yes'**

**Bruder – German for 'brother'**


	19. From Hero To Villian

**Gah, this one was a hard one T-T I had really had writer's block on this chapter…Oh well, at least it's finished! ^w^**

* * *

_**Stuck in RomaHeta**_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**From Hero To Villian**

* * *

Alfred went down the path under the building he had been searching the past few minutes for his brother.

"Matt?" He called out, trying to see if his brother would come out. He soon stopped for a few seconds, having noticed a doorway full of light. He ran to it, and went inside.

The place was made of stone, but around him except for where the door was, there we stain glassed windows with light going through them from outside.

He soon heard footsteps from the staircase that led up to some kind of altar. There stood Matthew, his eyes cold in expression.

"Matt!" He shouted to his brother.

"You and those three escaped your cell, huh?" Matthew then chuckled evilly. "Such a pity…"

"I'm going to save you Matthew! I can't afford to lose you!"

"And what, go back to being invisible again?" Matthew's face got an angered expression upon it. "I won't go back to being that way!"

"We promise not to do that to you anymore, Mattie!" Alfred stated. "Even me; It is my fault you are like this, most of my fault anyhow." He looked at his brother.

Matthew just stared at his brother. "You never will understand." He responded, and then closed his eyes.

Suddenly his appearance changed; he appeared to be wearing what appeared to be a Canadian Mountie uniform. Instead of red however, it was white, and the pants and the hat he had were black. In his hand was a rifle, something Alfred never expected to see.

"Of course," Matthew loaded the rifle, then aiming at Alfred. "You would never know about me…None of you did…"

* * *

"ALFRED!"

Alfred heard Angel shout his name, and then heard the pop of the rifle, but didn't feel himself get hit. He looked, noticing it was Angel who got hit, as she had went in front of him, and the bullet hit her shoulder, as that was were blood was starting to form.

She managed to slowly get up.

"Angel?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine…" was all Alfred was given.

"So, you will defend one of your kind, hm?" Matthew then just laughed. "Then I guess I have to take all of you out…"

"Not so fast, you idiot."

An arrow whizzed at Matthew, knocking him off his feet, as he dodged it.

"No one hurts my twin and gets away with it!" She prepared another arrow, determined.

"Yeah, Mountie, you are coming back to our side, even if we have to drag you!" Pepper started her chainsaw.

"Alfred!" Arthur ran to his younger 'brother', concerned for him. "M-Matthew, please! Stop letting the Error manipulate you!" He looked at the Canadian nation.

"Never will I be the outcast I once was!" Matthew shouted, firing again, the others managing to duck for cover. "Damn Canadian." Pepper grumbled.

"How are we going to disinfect him?!" Princess asked.

"Tire him out…just tire him out…" Angel said softly, holding her would, shaking.

Pepper and Princess nodded to each other, heading at Matthew, despite the shield forming around him.

"Blade of the Death Penalty!" Pepper shouted as her chainsaw's blade glowed a bright green, shattering the barrier.

"Arrow of Royal Justice!" Princess shot an arrow at Matthew, knocking him down. However, before they can corner him, an all too familiar face appeared by Matthew.

"Error!" They all shouted.

"So you think your plan on getting little Matthew back will work like you did the others…?" The Error soon smiled, and began laughing evilly, unable to hold it any longer.

"It won't work; he will stay on my side, gaining all the power his heart long desired." He smirked.

"Fuck you, you asshole!" Pepper shouted. "Let us the fuck out of this game! Hell, the seven of us never asked to come here!"

"What she said! We have lives you know!" Princess glared at the Error.

The Error just chuckled darkly, staring at them.

"But you do have a role to play…" He smirked.

"What fucking role?! This isn't a play-"

"Your role will be found out within time…" He stated coolly. "And you guys have such as well…"

"We don't care; Nothing in your supposed prophecy will make us join you!" Princess shouted.

"Oh, but it will…One of you will betray your friends…just wait…"

And with that, the Error disappeared, along with Matthew.

"Damn it!" Alfred shouted, punching the wall.

"We're sorry, Alfred…" Princess said softly.

"Yeah, we tried; Don't worry though, we can come up with a plan b." Pepper added.

Angel said nothing, shaking where she had been. She felt like she was losing her mind, or something of such matters.

"Let's go get the others," Arthur sighed. "We split up to cover more ground."

The four then found the rest of their group, whom had been investigating the areas way off from where the four had been (After all, they were searching for clues…).

They all soon headed back, at least to see the others' progress.

* * *

When the group returned to the cottage, they noticed the other group back.

"Damn, that was fast!" Pepper stated.

"Sure, if you mean having and infected Wang about to kill us and two neutral siblings being guinea pigs…" Mary retorted.

True; Wang had been infected with the virus, and the siblings were apparently in some type of tanks full of a liquid similar to water, but the viscosity was _**way**_ off.

"At least no one else is infected…" Rose sighed.

"But Matthew still is…" Alfred sighed.

"But we got some type of weird info." Pepper stated.

"What?" Jenny asked.

"The Error had appeared when we were to corner Matthew and disinfect him. He said one of us would betray us to him." Princess explained.

"Wait, does he mean all of us, or just you seven?" Gilbert was confused.

"I think maybe just us, but it was pretty vague, so it was hard to understand." Pepper answered.

"I hate riddles!" Eve said softly.

"Well, let's rest for tomorrow; after all, we do need a game plan…" Jenny sighed.

"Hell yes!" Lovino shouted.

"Don't get started," Pepper sweatdropped.

* * *

The group soon slept, having no worries. However, Angel was the one worrying.

She felt like her mind was running like a hamster, and didn't know why. What was becoming of her?

Angel woke up then, confused, and scared shitless. She didn't get what was going on with her. If anything, she felt she'd never know.

She eventually fell asleep again, having to tell herself to do so and not worry about it. She could ask about it later.

* * *

The next day it was another day of a meeting discussion on a second plan.

"I vote we trap him! Place out some pancakes and then we have our man!" Pepper stated.

"He can teleport remember?" Jenny sweatdropped.

"Doesn't mean we can't trap him!" Pepper shouted angrily.

Angel had stayed quiet on most of the discussion. She still couldn't stop thinking about why she was the way she was.

"Maybe he is looking for something?"

Everyone, even Angel, turned to Princess.

"What do you mean?" Alfred stared at her.

"He might be looking for something…Something he wished he had…" She stated softly.

"Like what? I doubt anything except that white fluffy toy bear thing that talks," Pepper rolled her eyes.

"It's an actual polar bear, you git!" Mary said bitterly.

"Well, I don't know…" Princess sighed.

"Can we just come up with something better?" Ludwig stated, probably getting a bit irked.

"Well, maybe try and make a cure for the virus and the ultimate weapon to kill Error?" Eve suggested.

"I like that idea!" Gilbert grinned.

"Yeah, but there is one problem…" Jenny sighed. "We need to get clues of possible causes the Error to get us infected. Thankfully, I logged people each time someone got infected. At least then we would know who would be more at risk for the virus." She explained.

"Well, I guess that's the only option we have at the moment." China sighed softly.

"And we need to log things down in case something does happen."

"Well, he did say one of us would betray us to him." Pepper shrugged. "Is that a clue?"

"Maybe. But for now, we need to wait and see." Jenny sighed.

"But what are we going to do now?" Francis asked.

"Yeah, we need to get Matthew back," Antonio added to his friend's question.

"I think we have to trap him somehow…" Kiku sighed. "We really have no other ideas, so let's try that."

"I feel we should go find clues first." Rose stated. "Maybe then we can at least get closer to getting out of here."

"Agreed!" Shane grinned.

"Okay, so we'll go check out the place Alfred, Angel, Princess, and I were held hostage; after all, since Matthew was last there, we might find something." Jenny stated.

"On duty!"

* * *

The group had went to the place that was once a hostage point. It didn't look like the Error or Matthew was even present, as Jenny had pointed out on her radar device.

They went down stairs to the altar room with the stain glassed windows, looking around for some hints.

"I swear, this is fucked up. Why the hell is every so damn holy?!" Pepper shrugged.

"Who cares, just look…" Mary sighed.

It wasn't long until Alfred made a discovery. What he found seemed to be a pocket watch.

"What the hell? Is this becoming a fucked up Alice in Wonderland or what?" Angel asked.

"Who knows. However, it could contain something helpful…" Jenny said softly, feeling they might have something to work with.

* * *

Once they all headed back to the cottage, everyone examined the watch at the center of the table.

"Why in hell is there a pocket watch dammit!" Pepper was already annoyed just staring at the damn thing.

"Maybe it is like some type of Horcrux, like in Harry Potter?" Princess suggested softly.

"This isn't Harry Potter, you dimwit!" Pepper shouted.

"Don't insult J.K. Rowling's work you slut!" Mary glared at Pepper.

"Bitch!"

"Whore!"

"Bimbo!"

"Arsewipe!"

"Shut the hell up already!" Jenny broke it up, sighing. "Whatever the case, fighting is not going to help."

"True." Angel sighed softly.

"The only messed up thing is, the Error infects a pure person; Francis isn't even close to such!" Gilbert grinned.

"Shut up, you're not helping any!" Mary and Pepper glared at Gilbert.

"Well, fighting won't help in general…" Shane sighed.

"Maybe we can knock them out, da?" Ivan smiled, scaring everyone as a purple aura began to show around him.

"Um…Not even close…" Rose said softly.

"Hey guys, where did Alfred go?" Wang asked.

True; the loudmouthed American was nowhere in sight.

"Okay, that's bad." Mary stated.

"Well, he can't be that far, right?" Pepper laughed, but was obviously full of nervousness.

"Who knows. Let's just go find him."

With that, they went out of the room, stopping. Alfred had indeed hadn't gone far.

The American nation was at the window, looking outside, and through the refection of him from the window, showed him holding what appeared to be a rosary.

"What the hell is his malfunction?" Pepper asked.

"Alfred? Are you alright?"

Alfred turned to them. "I'm fine." He said. However, it had no cheerfulness in it. It seemed dull to be precise.

"Is it me, or is something fishy here?" Princess asked, the others staring at her, like she had gone nuts. However, this was broken when Alfred started talking again.

"You know, I don't know why people have these things…There is no point…" He stated.

"Holy crap, you're a fucking nation and you have no idea what the hell is the purpose of it!" Angel glared at him. "Are you just going off and caring about yourself?!" She shouted.

"I know what it is…" Alfred stated coldly, making even Angel get taken aback by his words. "Christianity is wrong any how…God doesn't interfere with the universe…The world was made perfect beforehand." He explained.

"None of that makes a lick of sense." Jenny stated.

"If the world was perfect, then why in flying hell is there war? Why is there poverty? Why is there starvation? Can you answer that?!" Pepper shouted.

Alfred just shrugged, and the cross of the rosary just got cracked by him.

"God is a clockmaker. He created the universe to be perfect, and he watches over us with a just hand. We are his creations, but he doesn't play a part."

"Alfred, what are you talking about? What does this have to do with anything?" Kiku asked.

"Yeah, it makes no complete sense! If anything, I think it's rubbish!" Mary added bluntly.

Alfred didn't reply to them.

Instead, he reached into his pocket and drew out a watch. The carefully tooled silver gleamed in the light. It looked unnatural, and it almost seemed to be giving up a light of its own.

"Alfred's been infected! We have to destroy the watch; it's the thing Error is using to infect him!" Ludwig said.

"Alright, let's bring in the-"

"Not so fast…"

There was a sudden, brilliant flash of light. An all too familiar person stepped out.

Matthew.

The Canadian nation calmly went to stand beside his brother. They all noticed that the Error wasn't with him, and that the nation didn't seem angry either.

If anything, he seemed almost cold…just like how the Italies were when they destroyed the altar in Ludwig's house.

"I'm sorry, but we need it. You've already destroyed the altar; we can't allow you to anger God further. You're trying to destroy his perfect universe, and we can't let you do that." Matthew said.

"Perfect universe my asshole!" Pepper shouted.

"Just destroy it already! It's going to drain them!" Gilbert snapped.

Vash, without a word, shot at it, making Eve almost nearly piss herself in the process.

Matthew calmly raised his hand, and a light red spell circle appeared before them, shielding his brother from the bullets shot by the Swiss nation.

"Damn it, you guys are morons! You need to get your heads out of your ass, or I will kick your ass!" Angel shouted, glaring at them.

* * *

"You still don't understand. We have to show you the power of God, and punish you in his name." Alfred said. He raised his hands, cupping them before him. The watch glowed a brilliant, beautiful sapphire. The air seemed to burn, crackling with pure, untamed power.

"I didn't think we'd have to fight them…" Gilbert hissed. He shielded his face with his arm, his scarlet eyes narrowed against the white light.

"Well, what did you expect? And easy victory?" Mary asked him.

Finally, the light died down.

* * *

The two brothers were standing there, cloaked in light. Alfred's clothes changed into a Revolutionary War outfit that all of them knew was among the Patriots side. The pocket watch floated in his one hand, a light sapphire glow surrounding it. In is other hand, was a Revolutionary War rifle, looking just as new as the uniform. Matthew stood beside him, dressed in what looked like the same outfit. However, it was a lighter blue, and had a darker shade of red instead of Alfred's navy and red clothing. He carried an elaborate rifle, much like the one he had before when he was in the appearance of a Canadian Mountie.

Pure power seemed to seep from them, the power of the program that twisted them, and the power of the justice they wanted the other nations to feel.

"Aw crap…I thought it would be the fucking Mountie suit." Pepper stated softly.

"You will learn the power of the perfect universe." Matthew said. He rested the rifle on his shoulder, holding out one hand. Alfred stretched out the hand holding the pocket watch, which began to glow white.

"_Divine Justice._" They both said together.

* * *

There was a beautiful, brilliant blast of power, and the world was engulfed in white.

The light blinded them. It burned like fire, but was frozen like ice. It was white laced with black power, crackling like thunder, but felt like lightning. It cut at them, slashing like tiny blades were imbedded in that single wave of power. It was like God had reached down and struck them with lightning, but probably about two times worse.

After a moment, it was over. The light died away, leaving the rest of the 'rebellious nonbelievers' weakened and heavily injured.

Even Arthur was brought to his knees, too weak to even transform into Britannia Angel.

"Man, that was messed up…" Angel tried sitting up.

"And painful…" Princess added.

"Well, looks like those two had their 'holy wheaties' this morning, huh?" Shane asked.

Pepper just bursted out laughing. "Holy Wheaties! Like we'd want to eat that!" She couldn't help but laugh at this.

Arthur glanced up, narrowing his green eyes.

* * *

The attack on them appeared to have taken a bit out of the two nations. The pocket watch was now clutched tightly in Alfred's hand. Matthew's shoulders were rising and falling in time with his breathing, and his composure seemed to have slipped just a bit. A tiny flare of hope lit up in Arthur's chest.

If they didn't perform that attack again, than they may just have a chance…they might even be able to save the twins.

"That was strong." Ludwig hissed. His knuckles clenched tighter around the whip as he drew himself to full height.

"Doesn't mean…we can try and take them out…" Jenny slowly got up, managing to load her shotgun up.

Matthew held the gun up to his shoulder, narrowing his violet colored eyes.

The others began to stand up as well, one by one. Though they all appeared tired, they were determined to save their friends, no matter the cost.

Arthur noticed that Francis's teeth were gritted together as he held his sabre.

Antonio glanced at Francis, tightening his grip on the axe he carried.

Gilbert caught the look and smirked.

An unheard command was issued, and at once the three attacked. Gilbert attacked Matthew, while Antonio attacked Alfred. Francis joined Antonio, but he wasn't trying to hurt Alfred, he was trying to destroy the watch.

And thanks to them, all Hell was about to break loose.

* * *

**Despite not writing that often, that was pretty awesome, I had to admit. And yes, Alfred is evil now...but don't worry Alfred fans, he will return to the light side of the force. But for now, he is one of Error's pawns, along with my poor Matthew... -sighs- Oh well, I can't change that factor xD and next chapter, I will be so happy, because we would reach Chapter 20! Maple!**


	20. A New Strategy

**-does a little dance- Chapter 20 mark! –smiles- I am so happy at the moment! Well, anyways onto the story!**

* * *

_**Stuck in RomaHeta**_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**A New Strategy**

* * *

Matthew fired, and a barrage of bullets rained upon Gilbert when the German nation went at the Canadian.

Gilbert grinned, already used to huge amounts of heavy fire from the wars he had fought in. He ducked and weaved, as if he were dancing rather than fighting.

At the same time, Alfred fired spell after spell at Antonio, who was unable to break past the other nation's constant fire.

Much to everyone's surprise, Ivan lunged forward, ready to attack, but Alfred spun around, firing a powerful barrier spell. It surged upward, completely entrapping the two brothers and the Bad Touch Trio inside.

"Damn fuckers!" Angel shouted.

"Wait. How did Russia get there? Pepper asked, a bit creeped out, despite being left with no answer.

* * *

"This is our battle. You will not interfere unless I wish it." Alfred snarled. The watch flared in his hands, shining brightly against his palm.

Kiku's eyes widened in horror. Jenny had done the same.

"Arthur!" Kiku yelled. "You have to break the barrier!"

"Yeah! We can't let Alfred use too much magic, otherwise he might-"

"_Perfect Chaos!" _Alfred shouted.

The watch hovered in his cupped hands, shining even brighter than before. An arc of flaming power burst from his cupped hands, dancing its way to Antonio. At the same time, a blizzard shot from Matthew's rifle, engulfing the entire atmosphere in the storm.

"_Holy Retribution!"_ Matthew yelled.

The shield was completely whited out, and no one could see what was happening inside. Electric pulses emanated from it as snow stormed at a fast rate within the barrier.

Kiku had gone pale, horrified with how _wrong_ things were going. Jenny just watched, hands to her mouth, probably preventing herself from probably most likely screaming.

Alfred and Matthew were relying on the program way too much. At this rate, they might get unstable, maybe even more than Russia.

* * *

"Scone bastard, break the damn shield! The tomato bastard is in there! He might-" Romano stopped himself, biting his lip, and then started up again.

"Just break the fucking shield, or I will kick your ass!" he shouted.

"Yeah, I've tried multiple times already; my chainsaw won't break through the barrier." Pepper stated. Arthur soon tapped into his magic, transforming into his angel form. Setting his jaw, he began throwing spells at the shield, testing its power.

Ludwig was tense, his blue eyes narrowed angrily at the shield. Feliciano stood beside him, his hands clasped tightly in prayer. Lovino looked ready to run in and take out the shield by force.

Mary wanted to just smash the shield, no matter how hard she had to try. She just wanted Gilbert back. Pepper, pissed to the high heavens, just wanted to kill something. Angel just stared at the shield, shaking, along with Princess.

The storm died away, and they got a good look inside.

* * *

Antonio was shaking, clutching his axe tightly, though he appeared fine. One arm was wrapped around his middle, where one of Matthew's bullets had caught him. Prussia was standing upright, his scarlet eyes trained upon the two infected nations, waiting for them to make a move. Francis was next to him, standing behind Antonio, waiting for the other man to get up.

Matthew planted the rifle on his shoulder, aiming it at Francis. At the same time, the Frenchman ran forward, swinging his blade over his head. Alfred aimed his historic gun at him, his finger resting on the trigger. Francis didn't see him.

"Shattering Glass!" Eve soon remembered a spell she had learned, using it.

* * *

The barrier shattered, just as Francis's sabre made contact with the rifle. Alfred jumped, surprised, and misfired.

"Sorry…" Eve said softly. However, unfortunately for her, Alfred caught sight of her, and prepared to attack.

"Eve!" Jenny shouted, getting in front of the meek girl. "Stay back!" She growled.

"She must be punished…She must be brought back to the Error…" Alfred glared as Jenny as he charged at them.

"Not while I'm still standing!" Jenny soon fired. However, the bullets soon stopped in place.

"What the hell?! That's defying physics!" She shouted.

"You've both done marvelously today, but I think they've had enough." The Error said, appearing behind them. Matthew and Alfred immediately stopped, not expecting him to appear.

Matthew opened his mouth, preparing to protest, but he was cut off by the Error.

"We don't want to play dirty, do we? Besides, we have to prepare. It's time to go home." The Error continued.

All three dissolved, vanishing.

"Dammit, why? Why couldn't I see it? It was all so _obvious_, but I couldn't save them!" Arthur yelled. He collapsed to his knees, punching the ground. His Britannia Angel form melted away, and he punched the ground again.

"God damn it! Why does he always. Leave. Me!" He shouted.

"Arthur, please calm down! We will stop the Error, we saved everyone from the infection since the start of this mess, and we can save Alfred and Matthew too." Kiku said. Arthur whirled on him.

"You saw that spell circle! I could hardly break it, and I've been doing magic for _centuries_! The Error is only going to get stronger, and you heard what almost happened to the Italies…" he was shaking now, hardly able to keep a straight face.

"It's going to be okay, Arthur…We'll try to get them back…" Princess said reassuringly.

"We _will_ stop the Error. We are getting stronger, and we just have to stop them long enough to destroy the watch. We won't let him win." Kiku explained. His face was serious now, determination flaring in his eyes. Ivan smiled.

"_Da_*, we will. The world would be so much less interesting without them." He said. Natalya nodded in agreement, though it just might have been agreeing with her brother.

"That's only so you can make them become one with you!" Pepper stated, only to get hit in the back with the Russian nation's pipe.

Arthur stood up, and they all began walking back.

"Ludwig, what are they talking about? What almost happened to us?" Feliciano asked.

Ludwig's lips pressed into a thin line.

"I'll tell you later, Feli. For now, let's just go home."

* * *

"Okay, now it's official! I am so going to murder the Error…" Pepper growled.

"Well, it's like Star Wars in a way…If Alfred fell to the dark side, there is still some hope to get him back to the light side…" Princess said to them as all of them sat at the table.

"Quit the nerd talk already," Gilbert looked at her. "We need to kill that Error before he drains those two till there is nothing left!" He stated.

"Then what is there to use, asshole? Nothing!" Pepper added.

"Actually, there seems to be."

"Huh?!"

Everyone stared at Jenny, whom was staring at the computer screen again.

"The system logged Alfred's infection…and it's different…" She looked down. It was obvious the results weren't good.

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"Look for yourselves…"

Jenny pushed a button, having the whole log show. "The Error codes are different…"

"Wait, you ain't saying…" Francis said, looking at her.

"Yep…" Jenny sighed. "He updated the virus…"

"That is impossible! How can he do that?!" Pepper fell to the ground laughing.

"Well, the thing is, the update is recent…Ivan should know what I mean…" Jenny said softly.

"Huh? How would he-"

"Because the Error used him as a guinea pig…" Jenny began. "He wanted to see how the updated virus works. He infected Ivan, with the first virus, from which is labeled Virus Zero, and then infected with the updated version, called Virus One." Jenny explained. "Finding that the virus worked, he placed it on the Italies and was activated by the attack on the altar…And then Alfred…He got the watch, and the energy from that changed him…" Jenny said softly.

"Damn, that's not good…" Angel sighed.

"Indeed. If he keeps updating the virus, soon it will even be invincible to get rid of." Kiku said to them.

"So what, we have to destroy various things so the Error can't use them, or what?" Mary asked.

"Kind of, but not really…" Jenny sighed. "I need to make a patch for Virus One, but I have no samples of it to reverse its effects." She said to them.

"Well, if the patch we used to heal someone of the Virus One, wouldn't they still have the virus since ours could only cure the Virus Zero?" Shane asked them.

"Yes." Jenny said. "It's only Ivan, the Italies, Eve, Francis, and Arthur with the Virus with us, but the patch keeps it contained, but not cured." She explained shortly.

"So how are we going to get the information of Virus One?" Arthur asked.

"Easy." Jenny said. "I will need a blood sample from each of you. I need multiple samples in case the code on your virus has different numbers due to your coding in the game." Jenny looked at them. "If the virus is in you, it should be going through your body, but not activated by a shift in the energy. So if the virus goes after the heart, and the veins go to the heart, I should be able to get some information from it."

* * *

With that said, Jenny got six blood samples from the infected people with the Virus One, and brought the data into the computer, and also looking at the blood through a microscope next to her.

"Is this really going to work?" Antonio asked them, worried for Francis.

"Don't worry! Jenny's a total nerd, she can handle this!" Pepper laughed.

"Well, the process will take a while, but when I get the patch ready, we need Alfred and Matthew back." Jenny said to them as she still recorded the data.

"So how are we going to get them though?" Vash stared at them. "We've already tried about two to three times, and had no success." He stated the obvious.

"Well, we'll keep trying!" Angel stated.

"And besides, you and Lili have more experience with guns than most of us." Princess crossed her arms. "We're obviously going to need firepower."

"Well, I have gun experience." Mary stated.

"You do?! Why didn't you tell us?!" Eve waved her hands frantically in the air.

"Because, you git*, what kind of British Girl goes and shoots things?!" Mary huffed.

"You." Pepper retorted, only to get hit by Mary harshly.

"Well, how about we improve our weaponry! And besides, how about we make magical forms too!" Rose asked.

"Indeed. I will work on that." Kiku said to them, giving them paper to write down ideas.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Da – Russian for 'yes'.**

**Git – British slang for 'idiot'.**

* * *

**Finally, some translations! I swear, I'm getting lazy to the high heavens… Okay, so you'll see their forms, and their best strategy to get America and Canada back. And trust me, they shall be damn awesome!**


	21. A Hidden Prophecy

**Gah! I'm so sorry this took long! I had a bad writer's block, and then I caught someone's cold T.T how frustrating…**

* * *

_**Stuck in RomaHeta**_

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**A Hidden Prophecy**

* * *

"Okay, so I finished the costumes…" Kiku said, as he had been working on forms for the group.

"Okay, so since he have our forms situated, now what's the game plan?" Mary asked.

"Well, first we have to locate the Error, and the other two, and also to get the updated patch finished." Jenny sighed. "I will monitor the activity. Apparently the Error is shifting around back and forth, along with Alfred and Matthew. The most active area seems to be the place where that hidden altar was…" She explained.

"Well, let's go!" Angel stated.

"Angel, don't be reckless!" Princess looked at her twin. "We can't go after him until we have ourselves a good plan!"

"Yeah, you'd be dog meat!" Pepper added, for once being smart about something.

"I don't care…" Angel crossed her arms. "I want to get us all out of here, and never come back…" She then walked off to the area of the beds.

"Well, it is late…" Jenny sighed. "You guys go and sleep…I'll be in the tech room working on this…" She said, opening a door that lead to her room she had made to work on the technology and gather information.

"Man, that girl never sleeps aru." Wang looked at the girls. "How does she do it?"

"We don't even know." Princess sighed.

"Anyhow, we need to rest…" Roderich stated, walking to the bed.

"Yeah, yeah, and you expect it to be a five star palace? As if that would happen." Pepper crossed her arms.

"And you need to learn some respect." Roderich retorted.

"Can you both just shut up?! Damn, you are annoying…" Mary muttered.

"I think we need to make our safe place better…" Rose sighed.

"Well, we can find one from here. Maybe Jennifer knows if there is one nearby." Francis shrugged, mentioning Jenny.

"Alright…I'll guard the liquor from those three stooges over there…" Vash glared at Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert.

"Aw, come on! How do you expect the awesome me to be awesome without beer?" Gilbert asked.

Mary sighed, grabbing him by the shirt. "Shut up already." She looked at him.

"Or what?"

"Do I need to repeat what I did before?"

"Oh god, don't you two smooch on us!" Princess groaned.

"Aha! I knew it!" Pepper pointed at Mary. "You liked Gilbert this whole time!"

"Oh shut up you twat!" Mary glared at Pepper, probably wanting to strangle her.

"Hey, it wasn't like it was secret." Antonio looked at her. "I think everyone knew, even the readers."

"Wait…readers?" Mary stared at them.

"Um…never mind…" Rose said to break the tension.

* * *

After the very strange and awkward moment (and Mary's very long and continuous tirade), everyone settled down to sleep. For many of them, it just seemed like an average night to some extent.

Except for Angel of course…

Angel still felt her sanity still running up the walls in her mind, fearing that every small turn and direction lead to the Error.

It scared her, to think that people were getting infected by him- No, _it_.

Angel shook, her mind worried for everyone around her. Her sister, her brother, her friends…

_Damn it, stop freaking out like this!_ She told herself in her head.

However, the thoughts still lingered, not leaving her mind one bit.

She felt something was watching her, jumping up, staring around the room. However, nothing was in sight, at least that she knew of. She sighed, and after being paranoid for almost more than an hour, she fell asleep, having grown too tired to stay awake any longer.

* * *

The next morning, at the meeting table after eating their breakfast, they were ready to set their plan.

"Okay, I managed to get the results from the blood samples I was given, and apparently, the codes are different…It is the same starting number yes, but it adds our character coding onto it, making it different for an individual. However, they still have the same function." Jenny explained.

"So…what updates were made?" Natalya stared at Jenny.

"Well, unlike the other virus, this one has to be activated by some type of object. In the case of the Italies, the power from the altar activated the virus in them. In Alfred's case, the virus was in the watch. However, since the virus left the watch into him, no one else can get infected unless it goes back to the watch where it came from." Jenny sighed.

"Well, whatever the case, the Error is fucked up! Why the hell do they think God made the universe perfect?! That is damn impossible!" Gilbert looked at her.

"That, I have no idea. I don't know if it is his mission, or is it some type of influence. However, I have made a few patches for the Virus One. However, I kept the Virus Zero patch in case he can still infect us with it." Jenny said to them, setting the patches on the table.

"Okay, so now how will this work?" Ludwig asked.

"Easy. Find Error, and get more info on how to kill him." Pepper responded.

"Well, he is apparently in this area." Jenny pointed to a red blip.

"Let's go then!" Arthur stated.

The group had split up into various groups. Pepper, Jenny, Eve, and the Italy Brothers stayed to guard the cottage. The rest had split up into six groups of three.

* * *

Angel, Princess, and Arthur were one group, and went searching for the Error within the area Jenny had told them.

"This place isn't even used; why would he be here?" Angel asked Princess and Arthur.

"Well, maybe he wants to make a new power source since we destroyed his last two." Princess suggested.

"It is possible. He could use anything most likely." Arthur agreed.

"Like what? A tank?" Angel laughed, then sighed. "Anyways, I doubt there is anything interesting here."

"Um…do you guys hear something or is it just me?" Princess asked the two.

Arthur and Angel stopped, making it quiet. It wasn't just Princess; they heard this weird noise.

"What in bloody hell is that noise?" Arthur was confused, looking around.

"Beats me, but it's killing my ears." Princess said softly.

Before anyone can say anything, suddenly a blue bolt of light shot at Princess.

"Princess, get down!" Angel tackled her sister to the ground, Arthur pulling them both down then so they didn't get hit.

"Aw, I missed." The voice obviously belonged to Alfred, whom was sitting on the tree branch, his rifle on his shoulder.

"You idiot! You are so getting uninfected!" Angel glared at him.

"Yeah, even if we have to douse you in Clorox!" Princess added.

"Well, looks like hunting season just began." Alfred hopped down from the tree, landing on his feet.

"Do your worst, I dare you…" Angel glared at him.

"Enough with the talking you gits! Just fight!" Arthur interrupted, and the battle to the death soon began.

* * *

Mary, Roderich, and Gilbert were the second group, and searching around. "I swear, must I always be paired with you two?" Mary asked.

"I blame your friend for that," Roderich huffed, obviously not liking the fact he was stuck with Gilbert for probably the millionth time. True, it was Angel who had spilt them up.

But then again she could have forgotten Gilbert and Austria hated each other.

"It's not like Angel meant for it. Now shut up and deal with it Rich Boy." Prussia demanded.

"Just shut up, the both of you…" Mary glared at them. "We are hunting a villain, not pixies…" She muttered.

This was going to be a long process.

* * *

Eve peeked from a bush, between Kiku and Ludwig. "Okay, so the Error has to be around here somewhere…" Eve said softly.

"Now only if we can figure out where." Ludwig sighed.

"Depending on our surroundings, we might have to find if anything is unusual." Kiku suggested.

"Somehow I know we will find something." Eve sighed, and the three continued their search.

* * *

Rose sighed, looking around with Lili and Vash. "Nothing seems out of the ordinary here…" She said softly.

"Don't get too comfortable; something could be lurking even now." Vash told her.

"_Bruder_* is right; it happened before when we found Austria, why wouldn't it happen now?" Lili asked.

"Let's just hope this will get us out of here somehow, some way." Rose sighed, but soon noticed something.

"Wait, isn't this…?" Rose picked up something. It looked like a piece from someone's clothing.

"What the hell is that?" Vash asked, staring at the piece of cloth when Rose showed him it.

"If only I knew…" was Rose's only response.

* * *

Shane looked around, sighing. Unfortunately for him, he was stuck with Francis and Antonio.

_Why am I stuck with Pepe Le Pew and Speedy Gonzales over there?!_

He so had to complain at Angel about it later.

"Can you two actually stop being idiots and do something for once?" Shane asked them.

"And ruin my lovely clothes more? I think not." Francis made an overdramatic pose, making Shane sweatdrop.

"This is a matter of life and death, and you're wearing a cape?!" Shane glared at him.

"It's a cloak, _non_*?" Francis asked.

"Don't worry, _mi amigo_*. We'll be safe from harm." Antonio grinned.

"And since when would be safe from harm?!" Shane asked. True, the three already had been attacked various times by many creatures, some making Shane want to piss himself. However, he knew someone had to be the leader here, so he figured he had no other choice.

"Besides, why be all dandy and merry if it is a great possibility we're going to be stuck here?" Shane sighed.

Thankfully for him, Antonio and Francis had no comeback for that, so they continued on.

* * *

Natalya followed her brother and Wang, whom were paired up due to being the last three. She was quiet, which surprised her brother, because usually she'd be ranting for them to get married. Ivan just shrugged the fact off; at least glad he wasn't being stalked.

"Where could the error be, aru?" Wang asked, looking around.

"I don't know, but I feel something is going on with our friends, _da_*?" Ivan asked, a purple aura forming around him, scaring Wang while Natalya had no reaction to it.

Natalya was to say something, but it was cut off by a scream.

"Aniol's hrupie*!" She shouted in Belarusian, running off.

"Wait, what?!" Wang asked.

"Come on, China!" Ivan grabbed a hold of Wang, running after his sister, leaving the old Chinese nation beyond confused.

* * *

"Princess!" Angel shouted at her sister. Angel had changed her form to her new form Kiku had made her and the others. It was a military uniform, being a dark blue in color and had a matching army beret. Her sister had the same, but it was a burgundy color.

"Damn, that shot hurt…" Princess clenched her arm, bleeding, as Alfred had shot her with an actual bullet from his gun.

"You guys are weak. Just give up." Alfred glared at them. Angel soon had an idea.

"Princess, give me the patch!" She told her twin. Princess tossed her it, making a daring move. "It better work, it better work…" She prayed to herself, and placed the patch into her military gun that came with her form, and fired.

She was successful, hitting and sticking to Alfred, ridding him of the virus.

"Alfred!" Arthur returned into his normal form from his Britannia Angel form, going to Alfred.

He took the patch, sighing, finally relieved his 'brother' wasn't infected any longer.

"Hey guys, we caught ourselves our bounty hunter!" Mary came out, smiling.

Gilbert and Roderich came out to where they were, Matthew slung on Prussia's shoulder, out cold.

"Is he cured too?" Princess asked.

"Yep!" Gilbert grinned.

"Good…Let's just get out of here, before the Error realizes-"

"Oh, I already do."

They turned, noticing the Error.

"You! Let us out of this game! We've already had enough!" Angel glared at him.

"I don't plan on it…" the Error smirked.

"Shut up! We've won, so let us go!" Mary glared at him.

"Or have you?"

Suddenly Angel noticed Princess, get grabbed by the Error, struggling.

"Let go of me! Let go you asshole!" She squirmed.

"Drop her, Error!" Angel shouted.

"Don't you know the prophecy…?" the Error asked.

"What prophecy?!" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" Arthur demanded.

"You will soon see…If you were that loyal to your sister, you'd come for her, and fufill the prophecy." The Error grinned, and soon disappeared, along with Princess.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Bruder – **German for 'brother'

**Non – **French for 'no'

**Mi Amigo – **Spanish for 'my friend'

**Da – **Russian for 'yes'

**Anoil's hrupie – **Belarusian for 'Angel's Group'


	22. To Save Another Half

**I am so sorry I didn't update lately -hangs head in shame- I will try to update as best as I can, and if you are curious, you may read my profile to see why I am so busy o.o**

* * *

_**Stuck in Romaheta**_

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**To Save Another Half**

* * *

"Damn it, the Error is so going to be killed!" Angel shouted, gritting her teeth in anger, which scared the others around her. How dare that technological glitch get away with this?!

"We will get her back, Angel." Mary said to her friend, as to sooth her. Now Mary was an only child, but she can feel others pain, even when pissed off to some extent.

"He will get revenge served cold." Eve nodded in agreement.

"At least we got Alfred and Matthew back; it could have been worse if they didn't…" Rose looked at them.

"They're stable…" Kiku was checking the North American nations' statuses.

"Thank god; If they were infected much longer," Arthur just shuddered, unable to describe it.

"But still, we need to get Princess back; that jackass could have a hidden army that we have no clue about!" Shane shouted.

"Don't say it out loud!" Rose covered Shane's mouth. "It could be an omen waiting to happen."

"And I thought Princess said that all the time."

Mary sighed. "Well, we will need to find people in case he does have such a militia." She looked at them, her expression blank and serious.

"Kesesesesese~ The awesome me is too awesome to need an army!" Gilbert flouted.

"Doesn't mean we don't, you git!" Mary glared at him, obviously pissed.

"Oh, but you know you secretly agree with me." Gilbert laughed, leaving Mary debating to smack him or not.

"Whatever, let's just head back so we can get Jenny to find Princess's location and get her back…" Angel said stubbornly, walking to the direction where they all came.

* * *

The walk back was very quiet. No one said anything other than Gilbert teasing Roderich, and Ludwig and sometimes Mary having to get the albino to knock it off.

Once they headed inside though, they were surprised at what they saw.

Lovino and Pepper were sitting on the couch, kissing. They had noticed the others come in and were staring at them with shock, blushing severely.

"Aw, Lovi's got a _compañera_*!" Antonio grinned.

"S-Shut up Tomato Bastard!" Lovino stuttered slightly. "She made me do that because she tugged my curl!" The Italian said in his own defense.

"Oh, really now?" Pepper looked at him. "Last time I checked you were the one doing the dirty work you perv."

"Serves you right for bitching at me for kissing Gilbert while you are sitting here and snogging*!" Mary gave Pepper a cold glare.

"Hm?" Feliciano poked his head out from the kitchen, as he was making pasta the whole time for when the others get back.

"Oh, so that was why Pepper squeaked over there…" Jenny said without looking up from the laptop.

"Well, at least I have more guts than you, Jenny!" Pepper stated, pissed.

"Okay, can we just shut up and eat pasta already?" Angel complained, having heard enough.

"Right…But just in case, make hamburgers and pancakes for the two who are knocked out…" Jenny indicated to Alfred and Matthew.

"Wait, why pancakes?" Eve asked.

"Because I said so,"

* * *

"So…that was what happened…?" Jenny asked, after being told the whole story of the battle in the woods and Princess getting kidnapped.

"Damn it, that Error is getting out of hand." Pepper crossed her arms.

"Jenny, can you see if you can find Princess's location?" Ludwig asked.

"I can try," Jenny shrugged, and began typing quickly.

"Well, we need to do something! Princess could get infected!" Angel looked at them.

"Don't worry, I doubt Princess is infected. She may seem pure, but she probably won't because of her inner wit…" Mary sighed.

"True, she does have her bitch moments." Eve agreed.

"You can't guarantee that!" Angel shot back.

"Okay, before anyone kills each other, I found her, and she is not infected. Her data hasn't changed, nor is anything within her file new or different." Jenny sighed.

"Then where is she?" Angel looked at Jenny.

"She's here." Jenny showed them the blip that represented Princess.

"That's the room Gilbert, Roderich and I saw when we were caught!" Mary stated.

"Wait, what?" Pepper was confused.

"Okay, it was like some type of throne room or something, and the Error was talking to himself…" Mary said to them.

"Talking to himself?"

"Well, no one responded…" Gilbert shrugged.

"Maybe the voice he is talking too is someone we can't hear." Jenny shrugged.

"Or a ghost," Arthur added.

"Gah, don't say that!" Eve squeaked.

"Man you need to get smacked." Pepper complained.

"Well, before you do that, we need a plan." Jenny told her.

"Hey guys, Alfred and Matthew are waking up!" Rose shouted to them, having been watching the two nations for a while now, and noticed them begin to stir.

* * *

"So, that was what happened," Alfred said, understanding the story him and Matthew had been told.

"Obviously! Would we be lying about that?!" Angel asked.

"God, before you kill them. They just got up for crying out loud," Eve said to Angel.

"I think Rose should be the distraction of the plan!" Pepper said to them.

"Say what?!" Rose looked at them. "I'd get killed by that creep! He's scary enough!"

"You need some guts," Gilbert added.

"Okay, with that said, Rose will be put as the bait." Angel looked at them.

"What if the Error attempts to attack her?" Arthur asked. "We need to guard her somehow."

"I'll do that, _mon ami_*." Francis smiled.

"Yeah, and have you run away? Hell no!" Pepper growled.

"I doubt he would, but just get whoever to guard me to prevent me from dying…" Rose said softly.

"Mary, Vash, and Lili will sneak up to a higher level, and if the Error attempts something, shoot him down." Alfred added on.

"Like hired assassins!" Eve smiled.

"Okay, so Rose is the bait, Francis, Arthur, and Spain are the envoy people, Mary, Vash, and Lili will be the snipers. The rest of you will either fight or heal the others depending on whatever is your strongest point.**" **Angel told them.

"Then what are you doing then?" Rose asked Angel.

"I'm going to get Princess back…" was Angel's response.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Compañera – **Spanish for 'girlfriend'

**Snogging – **British slang for 'making out'

**Mon Ami – **French for 'my friend'


	23. The Risky Move

_**Stuck in RomaHeta**_

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**The Risky Move**

* * *

"God, is this going to even work?!" Pepper asked.

"Hey, you came up with it," Jenny told her.

They had made it to the area that Mary had told them she, Gilbert, and Roderich were held captive.

"Yeah, but the Tea Drinker over there told us it was here!"

"Hey, you should thank me you ungrateful troll!" Mary shouted, irritated with Pepper.

"Guys, can we just get Princess back already?" Shane asked, obviously wanting peace at a time like this.

"Okay, okay, god!" Pepper sighed, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Getting in wasn't the hard part; it was finding the room that was difficult. After all, only Mary knew a few details, Gilbert knew none, and Roderich probably wouldn't tell them anyways. Then again he wasn't trusted finding it either.

"Okay, this isn't working. We have to split up." Jenny told them.

"What the hell!" Lovino looked at her. "So now you change the plan?!"

"Well, I blame your idiot 'girlfriend' over there for coming up with it." Jenny shrugged.

"Sh! Listen!" Mary told them.

True, they heard noise.

"Yes, it will work; they will stay in this game, no matter what they pull."

"See? So crazy he talks to himself." Gilbert proved.

"Just like Iggy," Alfred smiled.

"Oh bugger off…" Arthur said in an annoyed tone.

"Okay, now for the plan to be fulfilled." Jenny looked at them. "Mary, invisibility for everyone except myself, Rose, Antonio, and Francis." She commanded.

"On it." Mary did as told. Everyone was now able to see one another, but the Error will not.

"Now get into positions." She told them.

As they did as they were told, Jenny, Rose, Antonio, and Francis headed inside.

"Excuse me, Error." Jenny was the first to talk. "I believe we are going to get out of this game now, are we not?" She asked.

"Now why would I do such a thing?" The Error turned to face Jenny and the other three. "And besides, why are you here?" He asked.

"If I remember exactly, you told us we had to beat the game right?" Jenny asked. "Well, we are here to do it." She told him.

"Why? I will just make you under my control," The Error was saying until Jenny interrupted him.

"Not anymore you won't. I changed everyone's data for it to be unreadable to your virus. And the prior virus after effects are now gone. Now you have nothing to hide behind." Jenny told him.

"_S__í_, a fair fight." Antonio agreed, even though he most likely had no idea what Jenny even meant.

"Now don't think I'm stupid; I knew of your plan." The Error grinned, and suddenly he unsheathed his katana, and went on to go into attack mode.

"Now!" Jenny indicated.

Suddenly a shot was heard, obviously from Mary, as she had a sniper rifle.

The Error was hit, but only in the arm.

"Oh come on!" Mary shouted, releasing the invisibility spell.

"Distraction Time!" Pepper shouted.

"Now go find Princess, damn it!" Eve added.

Angel nodded, running quickly to find her sister.

* * *

Angel ran down the hallways, searching every place she could for Princess. Eventually she stopped. Her sister stood at the end of the hall.

"Princess!" Angel shouted.

"Angel?" Princess asked.

Angel suddenly hugged her sister. "Please tell me you're okay!" She said to her sister.

"I'm fine…" Princess said softly.

"Good, now come on, we have to get to the others," Angel told her.

"Okay," Princess nodded.

With that, the two ran to help their friends.

* * *

"Damn fucking Error!" Pepper shouted, having taken the gun from Mary and was shooting at the Error.

"You git, you aren't hitting him at all!" Mary shouted.

"Shut up, scone bitch!" Lovino retorted.

"How about you both shut up before I actually hit you?" Jenny asked.

This battle was taking forever, and Jenny knew that. There had to be something they could to actually bring the Error down.

But what was it to be?

"Hey, look!" Eve shouted. Jenny looked down.

The Error had been fighting Kiku, and now where their hearts were, they seemed like they were targeted.

"Wait, now I got an idea!" Jenny stated. "The Error's appearance really isn't Kiku! He's drawing energy from Kiku since he was the one who made the game. That way, he was able to fool us at first by taking on Kiku's appearance." She told them.

"Kind of like a shell…" Pepper grinned.

"Wait," Mary grabbed the gun from Pepper, aiming. "If I hit the target on the Error, most likely it will terminate his form. Then his true self will show." She told him.

"Do it!"

Mary nodded after getting the affirmative, and shot the target at the Error. Right where his heart should be.

* * *

With the shot being critical, the Error's body soon disappeared in a swarm of smoke. Once the smoke had cleared, instead of Kiku's appearance, stood a shadow like figure.

"Okay, it's official; he's the ugliest error I've seen in my life," Jenny said, starting to slowly back away out of fear.

"Um…so what do we do now…?" Rose asked.

"He should be more vulnerable, right? I mean, Japan's appearance was just a protective shell," Pepper looked at them.

"Right, but how are we going to defeat this guy anyways?!" Mary asked, scared for everyone and even herself.

Before anyone could do a thing, Angel and Princess ran out from the hallway. "What the hell is going on?!" Angel asked.

"Yeah…let's just say the Error's true form need's France's facial cream," Pepper stated.

"_Mon dieu_*, no way in hell am I giving that thing any of my beauty products!" Francis said, appalled.

"Don't worry, the hero has an idea!" Alfred stated, and suddenly went full charge at the Error.

"Alfred, don't!" Angel shouted.

The light from Alfred's blade was like fire, and hit the Error once he jumped up and swung it.

Suddenly, white light filled the room, blinding them.

None of them could see what was going on. But somehow they felt whatever Alfred did, worked.

* * *

**Translation:**

**Si – **Spanish for 'yes'

**Git – **British slang for 'idiot'

**Mon Dieu – **French for 'My God'


	24. Epic Fail

_**Stuck in RomaHeta**_

* * *

_**Chapter 24**_

**Epic Fail**

* * *

Once the light had cleared, the room was in total disarray. Alfred was across the room, having been thrown into the wall by the Error.

"T-This can't be possible!" Jenny said, shaking. How the hell was this possible; she calculated everything right for crying out loud!

"Oh, it is possible…" The Error grinned, and soon his form changed back to Kiku; however, the Imperial navy officer uniform was black, and his eyes were red unlike Kiku's dull brown ones.

"Retreat!" Rose stated, turning and totally running for her dear life.

"Oh _Mon Dieu*_!" Francis followed.

"What the fuck?!" Pepper yelled.

"Just shut up already, we can't do anything else at the moment!" Mary demanded.

"We got to get out of here though!" Princess looked at them.

However before any of them could teleport or anything, suddenly the room itself became warped and once it was back to normal, the Error was gone from where he stood.

"I-Is everyone okay? Is everyone even here…?" Angel, who had gotten dizzy, looked at everyone.

"Not really." Jenny said. "Mary, Eve, Pepper, Rose, Ivan, Wang, Matthew, Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, Natalia, Roderich and Shane are gone." She told her.

"Wait! The Error took my brother?!" Angel asked, her eyes round.

"I assume so. Then again I'm not sure myself." Jenny said quietly.

"I'm really hating this…" Princess told them.

"They took Mattie?! Again!" Alfred asked, groaning at total disgust that the Error was so spiteful enough to take Matthew away.

"And Mary?!" Gilbert added, not liking the fact the human he had a total love-hate relationship with was taken by the Error.

"Unfortunately," Jenny replied.

"Oh come on! Why didn't he take the frog?" Arthur asked.

"Ohonononon~ _Mon ami_*, it's not that bad…" Francis chuckled, earning a few good looks from the others.

"This is no time to be a pervert!" Angel stated.

"She is right," Kiku agreed. "We need to be prompt if we want to get everyone else back safe and uninfected."

"I would be shocked if Pepper got infected; she's a coldhearted bitch!" Jenny told them.

"Now, now, we are all _amigos_* here." Antonio tried to at least ease the tension. "We need to work together."

"I hate to say it, but he is right." Arthur sighed.

"So much for being neutral…" Vash sighed. Lili placed her hand on his shoulder, as to comfort him.

"Well, that is not just our only problem." Jenny looked at them. "Apparently whatever the Error did…that is if he did do it anyways…It must have sucked other nations into here as well…"

"What?! What the hell do you mean?!" Princess took the device from Jenny's hands, staring at it, her face going deathly pale from surprise.

And obviously it was not a good one either.

"Holy. Fucking. Crapola." She stated. "If I was given a good guess, that bastard probably put two-thirds of the world in this fucking trap…"

"I'll show all the data when we get to the base. That way we all don't have to crush together to see it." Jenny explained.

"Well, what are we waiting for, dudes? Let's go!" Alfred proclaimed, leading the others to their base.

* * *

Once they had returned to the base, Jenny hooked up the device to the main computer, and showed a large list of players.

And as she had said, it was larger than before.

"Holy crap! A lot of countries got in here!" Alfred stared at the list.

"And the capitals, territories; even the fifty states!" Arthur pointed out.

"Oh _Mon Dieu*_, this is getting beyond horrible!" Francis pulled a dramatic pose.

"I swear, this is getting nowhere!" Angel demanded.

"I'm sorry…It's my fault…" Jenny said softly.

The others stared at her, as if she had lost her mind.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Antonio stared at her.

"I'm the one who made the plan…And it failed…and it just made the situation worse…" Jenny told them. "I thought I calculated everything right…but I guess I'm not a genius after all…"

"Oh come on, Jenny, don't say that!" Gilbert looked at her. "Your just as awesome as the awesome me!"

"And if Mary was here, she'd probably be ready to smack you, you git*." Arthur retorted.

"Don't blame yourself, Jenny." Kiku placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, to at least comfort her some how.

After all, Gilbert's words wouldn't help, right?

"He is right, don't blame yourself; we'll fix this somehow." Lili added. Vash nodded in agreement with his sister.

"I hope so…" Jenny said to them. "I sure hope so…"

* * *

**Cliffhanger time! XD For now I'll let you poor souls imagine this XD**

_**Translations**_

**Mon Dieu - **French for 'My God'

**Mon Ami - **French for 'my friend'

**Amigos - **Spanish for 'friends'

**Git - **British slang for 'idiot'


	25. Let The Manhunt Begin

_**Stuck in RomaHeta**_

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Let the Manhunt Begin**

* * *

"Okay, so now since there are others in the game, what are we going to do?" Angel asked the group once they grouped to the table.

"Well, we need to determine if they are infected, that's for sure." Kiku told them.

"And where they are at," Princess added logically.

"Well, let's take this step at a time." Angel stated. "Let's sort them out depending on what they are."

With that being said, they all collaborated together and had the list in the following order (with Jenny and Princess's organization skills).

* * *

_**Nations**_

_**Poland, Hungary, Netherlands, Macau, Greece, Hong Kong, Belgium, Turkey, Ukraine, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Denmark, Sweden, Finland, Iceland, Norway, Taiwan, Thailand, Romania, Bulgaria, Australia, South Korea, Egypt, Cuba, and Monaco**_

_**Micronations**_

_**Seborga, Sealand, and Wy**_

_**All 50 States**_

* * *

"I'll make a separate list for the cities and capitols," Jenny said to them. "That way we won't have too many pages in one shot." She explained.

"Good plan." Angel nodded.

"But where is there to head first?" Alfred asked. "They could be anywhere!"

"Not necessarily." Jenny said, looking at them. "If they are infected or not, they would either be with the captives or the Error, if I am assuming right."

"True; captives need to be watched." Gilbert agreed. "Trust, me, I know-"

"Because you're the awesome Prussia, we get the point already…" Angel crossed her arms.

"Not that, but thank you for the compliment." Gilbert told them, making a joke out of it.

"Okay, before Angel kills you, can we all just shut up and go look for the others?" Princess asked.

"_Hai_*." Japan nodded. "I will stay here and watch from the computer."

"W-What?! But why?" Jenny asked.

"You need a break, Jenny." He told her. Jenny shrank back from the computer unwillingly.

"True; you do look like you haven't slept for almost forever." Princess agreed.

Jenny said nothing, knowing they were right, but she felt she shouldn't just neglect all this.

"Anyways, we need a plan." Angel said to them.

"Well, judging where everyone is, we should get the others first. Then find out which ones are infected, and cure them." Arthur answered shortly.

"And then at least one of the groups can come back here for the list of the capitals and cities, and meet in a safe spot and go from there." Princess nodded. "It's fool-proof."

"Let's just hope so…" Angel sighed.

"Well, I'll stay here with Jenny and Kiku, since someone has to make the list." Princess told them.

"Okay, so we'll have to split the teams into fours." Alfred said to them.

"Antonio, Vash, Lili, and Gilbert will be one." Arthur said, knowing Vash wouldn't want to leave his sister's side.

"So that leaves Angel, Iggy, Francis, and me." Alfred grinned.

"Please don't remind me I'm paired with the frog." Arthur sighed.

"Oh come on, _Angleterre_*! I have behaved myself!" Francis pouted.

"Quit the drama, you two." Angel demanded. "You're worse than a married couple over there!"

"Or women at a purse sale…" Princess added.

"Can we all just shut up and go already?" Vash asked impatiently.

"Yeah, let's go before we forget to…"

The two teams had taken their different directions, at least loosening some of the tensions.

* * *

With Vash, Lili, Antonio, and Gilbert, they were heading west, while Angel, Alfred, Arthur, and Francis headed eastward.

"So who's down this direction?" Antonio asked.

"Well, judging by the Tracking device it says that the ones here are Mary, Roderich, Yao, Ivan and Matthew." Vash answered.

"Well…At least Mary is okay…" Gilbert sighed with relief.

"We don't know, Gilbert." Lili answered solemnly. "But even if she is infected, she will be cured."

Gilbert just nodded, and they soon headed forward.

* * *

Meanwhile, Angel, Alfred, Arthur, and Francis were heading eastward, soon stopping once they caught sight of a pristine chapel.

"What the fuck is this shit?!" Angel asked.

"A church." Arthur said.

"Wait, why is there a church here though?" Alfred asked, confused.

"Some reason, _mon estomac_* is telling me there is something wrong here…" Francis said quietly.

"Quit being a puss," Angel demanded. "Let's go in. The others could be here. However, be careful, since we have no clue what's inside." She looked at them.

The three nations nodded, following Angel when she opened the two doors. Inside it was a church alright. It was very fancy, dark wooden church benches in the usual rows going down to the altar.

The altar itself had various assortments. From closer inspection, there were candles, lit like someone was there before them.

"Someone has been here." Alfred told them.

"Or they could still be here," Francis shrugged his shoulders.

"No matter the case we need to search for the others and see if they are here." Arthur attempted to get their attention.

Angel was to agree with the British nation that they should do a thorough search of the building until two familiar voices came out from no where.

"Your chest is mine, da-ze!" A male voice shouted.

Soon a familiar girlish squeal came along, and then a loud whack.

"Sounds like Korea." America said to them.

"And-" Angel was to say who the other person was until out of the blue, a nearby door had busted open, revealing Rose, who came scrambling into a total run and hid behind them.

"Save me!" She screeched.

"What. The. Fuck." Alfred responded, even himself confused.

"I feel violated…" Rose squeaked.

"Well, obviously; you were groped by an extremely hyperactive Korean!" Arthur pointed out.

"And I thought the touching was my job," Francis said bluntly, earning a glare from Arthur.

"Please don't remind me…" Rose said softly.

* * *

"_Dammit! South Korea!_"

A small girl who wore a dress much like Rose, but it was a navy blue, came into the room. She had the same white Amish covering, but from under it protruded a curl that went downwards. She had about the same hair color as Alfred, but her eyes were a beautiful teal shade; almost like a mix of Alfred and Arthur's.

She was only about 5'4 in height, yet she was dragging South Korea like nothing.

"P-Pennsylvania?!" America grabbed the Amish girl, who let go of the poor Korean, whom was total smacked senseless and obviously seeing stars.

"Well…That's one state…" Arthur sighed.

"Wait, what?" Angel asked, confused.

"She is Pennsylvania. She is the second of America's younger siblings." Francis pointed out.

"No! Don't tell the humans that!" The feisty girl whom was the State of Pennsylvania shouted.

"They know," Arthur said, sighing.

"Oh…" The girl shrugged. "But whatever. It's Sylvia then! No one can say otherwise, not even you, you limey prick!" She glared at England.

"Why you little-"

"Holy god, shut up!" Rose broke the tension.

"True. Now can we just pick up the pervert and get out of here?" Angel asked.

"You got it!" America nodded.

"I swear, I better be getting some chocolate after this…" Sylvia muttered in disgust.

They all soon left, heading off to find the others.

* * *

**I swear, I couldn't resist! Not only that, but gave you some foreshadowing for Gilbert, Vash, Lili, and Antonio's group :3**

**I also couldn't help but do Alfred's group first...Let's face it, you have a Korean who loves trying to seize people's boobs, a Amish girl feeling violated, and a state who drags the Korean.**

**And yes, Pennsylvania knocked Korea on his ass XD Why would Rose do it? She's too delicate!**

**Anyways, For Pennsylvania's Info!**

_**Sylvia L. Jones (AKA, Pennsylvania)**** -** **She is the second of the fifty states, and one of the original thirteen colonies. She is shown to have a very hot-headed and very stubborn personality, despite appearing as an Amish girl. This is probably because of the high amount of Amish in the state. Despite such, she is motherly in a way, and loves cooking and also chocolate (as Pennsylvania is known for Hershey's Chocolate).**_

**And Translations!**

**Hai - **means 'yes' in Japanese

**Angleterre - **means 'England' or 'Britain' in French

**mon estomac - **means 'my stomach' in French


	26. Two Couples In A Castle

_**Stuck in RomaHeta**_

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Two Couples in A Castle**

* * *

Meanwhile for Vash, Lili, Antonio, and Gilbert, they still found nothing on their quest to find their missing friends.

"Wow! We've gone far!" Antonio broke the silence that the group had been in since they left the others.

"Switzerland, is there even anything here?" Gilbert asked. "Because let's face it, we've been going for so long, yet we have not seen a thing."

"Yes." was the usually neutral nation's reply.

"It says on the device it's not far from here." Lili added.

Gilbert sighed. "Let's just hope everyone will be found after this; especially West and Mary." He said to them. It was obvious the nation had missed his brother and his human friend, and yet also his crush at the same time.

They soon came upon what seemed to be a medieval age castle. It was tall and royal-like, build with gray brick. The cone shaped roofs were made of textile that was a dark blue.

"Let's go in. Be careful though." Vash commanded. The four nations soon quickly, yet carefully and quietly, headed into the castle.

* * *

The inside of the castle was very beautiful; it had pale blue walls with white floral designs along the top of the walls. It had a staircase, and split into two directions to the upper floor.

"Wow. This place is huge!" Antonio gaped at the size of the castle.

"And beautiful." Gilbert added.

"Other than that, let's head upstairs and check to see if we can find anyone." Vash looked at them.

"Why don't we split up? We'd cover more ground that way." Gilbert asked.

"And get captured." Vash added, not amused.

"Vash is right," Lili told them. "The Error could capture us, because if any of our friends are infected, I'm sure he'd send them our way, and in big numbers at that."

"Not only that, but we could get infected as well." Antonio added.

Gilbert sighed. He knew they were right, so like they planned, they headed upstairs to look and see if anyone was around.

It was not soon long for their answer to come along.

After reaching the top of the stairs, the four nations heard loud banging noises.

"What's that noise...?" Antonio was confused.

"Sounds like it's coming from there." Vash pointed to a blue door, which if one would notice even the tiniest of details, it was being pushed on from the inside.

"Hey guys! Let me out of this thing!" Pepper's voice came from behind the door.

"Pepper?" Gilbert stared at the door bewildered.

"Yes, jerkoff, it is me! Now get me out of this fucking broom closet!" She demanded furiously.

"How are we going to open the door though?" Vash stared at the door.

"Wait, hold on!" Gilbert rummaged through his pocket, and pulled out a paper clip.

"How did you?" Lili asked, confused.

"Long story; yet I proved Mary wrong that I could use it to picklock the cell when Her, Rich Boy, and I were captured by Canada and the Error." The Prussian answered.

"Can you all shut up and just open the door already?" Pepper asked impatiently.

"Alright, alright, keep your pants on!" Gilbert said, going to the door and fiddling with the lock until the door managed to open.

"Damn, finally!" Pepper said once she got out.

"How did you end up in there anyways?" Antonio asked.

"Well, it's hard to explain. I was downstairs, with some of the others, but I don't remember any of the complete details because I was hit in the head with something hard, and I just woke up in there. I tried to open the door, but that didn't work, so I tried breaking it down on my own accordance." Pepper explained.

"So you don't remember because you were knocked out." Vash sighed. "Oh well, looks like we'd have to find the others. Do you know who was with you?"

"I know Lovino, Feliciano, Eve, and Mary were, but truth be told, that is all I can remember." Pepper said honestly.

Gilbert sighed then. "Well, looks like we have to split up anyways to find whoever is here." He told them.

"True." Antonio nodded.

"I hate agreeing with you, but your right. Staying together may be a safe option, but we could easily could be wasting time trying to find everyone uninfected." Vash pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You and your sister can look up here," Pepper said to them. "The three of us can look downstairs." She indicated to herself, Gilbert, and Antonio.

"Sounds good." Gilbert nodded.

"Agreed." Antonio agreed.

"Okay then. _Bruder_* and I will stay up here and look." Lili nodded in agreement as well.

"Fine," Vash sighed. "But if anything happens, we need to alert one another." He said to them as he hesitantly gave in to the idea.

* * *

Once they split up, Gilbert, Antonio, and Pepper went downstairs and began to search for the others.

"So Lovi was here too?" Antonio asked.

"Unfortunately for his soul. I can remember what he last said before I completely blacked out." Pepper said to them.

"Wait, what did he say?" Gilbert asked him.

"He shouted at someone, yelling at them for hitting me." Pepper answered. "Then he started saying that I would be okay, and that's all I know."

"Hey, let me out of here dammit!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Lovi! Lovi, I missed you!" Antonio shouted in joy.

"Shut it, Spain!" Lovino retorted.

"He sounds like he's behind the wall…" Gilbert pointed out.

"No crap, potato bastard number two!"

"Wait, Lovino, are you in a room?" Pepper asked.

"_Bella_*?! _Bella_, _stai bene_*?"

"Yes." Pepper sighed.

"In Italian!"

Pepper groaned at the stubborn nation's request.

"Fine…_sí*_…" Pepper stated.

"_Grazie_*. Anyways, yes, I am in a room." Lovino finally answered Pepper's question.

"Well, we need to find the door. All this is is brick wall." Antonio said to them.

"Lovino, do you have a door in the room?" Pepper asked.

"_Sí_." Was the Italian's response.

"Well, that's good." Gilbert said to them. "But where is the door even at?"

"Now that I think about it, maybe I can hit the wall and you can follow the noise to the area of the door." Lovino suggested.

"Way to go Lovi!" Antonio grinned in admiration of his former henchman.

"Shut up, dammit!"

* * *

With Lovino banging on the walls, the three managed to find where the door was, because Lovino stopped at the door once he banged on it.

"The door is right here," Lovino indicated.

"Okay, Lovino." Pepper stated.

"But it's a brick wall." Gilbert pointed out.

"The door must be hidden behind it." Antonio theorized.

"That must mean there has to be a way to open it secretly." Pepper sighed. "But how, we don't even know."

"Maybe a password?" Gilbert asked.

"A password! That could be it! Like in Harry Potter or something like that!" Pepper smiled.

"But we don't have the password." Lovino sighed. "I don't even know what it is because I was probably out cold when I was put in here."

"Don't worry, Lovi! We'll find the password!" Antonio smiled cheerfully.

"That would take forever, though!" Pepper said to the Spaniard. She just sighed. "How about we try my saw; It should be able to cut through the brick…at least I hope." Pepper sweatdropped.

"Hey, I'm behind the door you know!" Lovino shouted.

"Well, stand back then; this door is being shown even if a password is needed!" Pepper shouted, summoning her chainsaw, and stabbed the brick wall, the saw blades whirling and shrieking against the brick. The bricks eventually fell away into a rectangular shape of a one and a half foot door frame.

There was a brown wooden door and with careful planning, the three opened the door.

* * *

Lovino stood there, his hair a total wreck and his curl twisted and bent, yet still in the same position.

"What happened to you?" Gilbert asked him.

"It's from when I got knocked out, and from trying to get out of here." Lovino sighed.

"Oh shut up about it, I am fixing your curl." Pepper stated, grabbing Lovino's curl, managing to straighten it from just running her fingers clenched on it up into its normal shape again. Poor Lovino during this had his face turn red in total attempt to prevent making out with Pepper right then and there, especially in front of two of the Bad Touch Trio.

"Aw, Lovi's a little tomato!" Antonio laughed, earning a head-butt from Lovino.

"Hey, look!" Gilbert grinned. "Feli and Eve are here too!" He indicated to Eve and Feliciano, whom were sleeping in the same spot under a blanket.

"Yeah, that's why I wanted out of here…" Lovino shuddered.

"Why?" Pepper asked.

"Because they were making out, dammit!"

"Wow, who knew that was going to happen…" Pepper shrugged.

"Indeed; how did that happen?" Antonio asked.

"She accidently tugged on his curl and then, you know, they started making out, saying they love each other like mad," Lovino shuddered at the thought.

"Well, at least you're not traumatized no more!" Gilbert laughed.

"Okay, just shut up and them up, and let's go see if anyone else is here." Pepper sighed, and headed out the door, dragging Lovino by the sleeve.

Antonio and Gilbert just looked at each other, and just shrugged. Without any words exchanged, the two picked up their two sleeping comrades and followed after Lovino and Pepper.

* * *

_**Damn! That was fun writing this! Sorry if it may kinda suck in the beginning, because I remember before my computer malfunctioned, it was WAY better than it is in this. And I was at the part they found Lovino when my PC crapped out on me. And yesh, Eve and Feliciano are a couple now :3**_

_**Why not? I mean, they are cute together am I right? Plus I felt like torturing Lovi :D**_

_**Anyways, the next chapter will be with Switzy and Lili, and maybe Angel, America, Iggy, and Francey-pants, and also maybe Princess, Jenny, and Japan.**_

_**Until then everyone, ciao!**_

* * *

**Translations**

**Bruder –** means 'brother' in German

**Bella – **means 'beautiful' in Italian

**Bella, stai bene? – **basically translates as 'beautiful, are you okay?' in Italian

**Sí – **means 'yes' in Italian

**Grazie – **means 'thank you' in Italian


	27. Another State and More Shockers

_**Stuck in RomaHeta**_

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Another State, And More Shockers**

* * *

Vash and Lili walked down one of the seemingly abandoned hallways, still searching for any of the others, or any of the newcomers that the Error brought into the game.

"Big _bruder_*, I think I found something." Lili said to her older brother.

Vash went over to what Lili was looking at, noticing it was a door. He went to open the doorknob, and it actually opened.

"It's unlocked." He told her. "Come on, let's look in here." He told her, taking her hand and leading her inside with him.

It was a brick room, gray like your average dungeon one would find in a horror movie from the forties or something of the like.

"Wow…this is…very depressing…" Vash stated, noting the blandness of the room.

"True. But what I don't understand is why the door was left wide open." Lili looked at her brother.

Before Vash could answer his sister, a loud shot from a pistol rang in the room. Vash tackled his sister, as it was heading in her direction.

"W-What was that…?" Lili asked.

"No clue." Vash stated.

Another pop was heard, this time it was over their heads and didn't hit them.

"Get up, you scumbags! Take me to your boss-" A man with chocolate brown eyes came out from a doorway. However, he had stopped talking once he noticed the two.

He was a bit tall, yet Vash was taller than him. However, he was a taller than Lili. From what the two could tell, his hair looked like that of the Italy Brothers, even being brown in color. Yet they knew it wasn't one of the brothers. This guy even had a curl which was a bit like Feliciano's, yet his was more lower than that of the bubbly Italian.

His outfit was a black suit jacket and pants, and under was a white dress shirt with a dark red tie. He wore a black fedora, looking much like a mobster.

"Who the hell are you?" Vash looked at him. "And why the hell did you almost blow her brains out?!" He also questioned the man's motives.

The male rolled his eyes. "I'm Illinois, or Johnny Alphonse Jones. The twenty-first state of the United States of America and home to Al Capone." He stated. "How can you not know me?"

"So you're one of America's siblings? But why did you try and shoot my sister." He asked, looking at Illinois.

"Excuse me! I thought you guys were the bad guys here!" The state shrugged his shoulders, obviously giving Vash the idea he was a total smartass. Johnny then turned to Lili.

"And you, darling, I am sorry for shooting. Pistols don't really help at a time like this." He took his hat off, and bowing in sincere apology as he then rose back up and placed his hat back on.

"That's fine." Lili just nodded.

"Okay, now that you apologized, can you quit flirting with my _schwester_*?" Vash crossed his arms in disapproval.

"All right, all right, keep your pants on." Was the smartass state's response.

"Is anyone else in here?" Lili asked, trying to ease the tension between the two males.

"Nope. Not that I've seen anyways." Johnny shrugged. "Now come on! I don't have all day!" He demanded.

Vash glared at the unruly state.

Boy, this was going to be difficult staying neutral, especially since he wanted to shoot this guy…

* * *

Princess sat writing the names of the capitals on notebook paper. She looked across from her at Jenny, who was asleep on the couch.

Who knew she would pass out like nothing?

Princess sighed, looking at Kiku. "How are the others doing?" She asked.

"Quite fine; your sister, Alfred, Arthur, and Francis found one of Alfred's states, Rose, and also Im Yong Soo. And not surprisingly because Rose got touched by the guy…And Sylvia had to knock him out…" Kiku responded.

"I'm assuming Pennsylvania?" Princess rose her eyebrow.

"_Hai_*" The Japanese nation responded.

"And the other group?"

"They split up, but before they did, they found Pepper. Gilbert and Antonio, along with Pepper, found Lovino, Feliciano, and Eve. Vash and Lili found Johnny, also known as Illinois."

Princess sighed. "At least some of us are coming back; and so far no one being infected." She told him.

"Let's not push it; it would probably be an omen if we do." Kiku told her.

"True." Princess nodded, going back to writing again.

She just hoped this could get them somewhere…

* * *

Angel, Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Sylvia, Rose, and an unconscious Im made their way out of the pristine chapel. They had searched everywhere in the place, but they found no other people inside.

"So how are we going to get them to the safe zone?" Angel asked.

"Why would we do that?" Arthur asked them.

"I think because the Error would definetly find something whacky about a total herd of his prisoners running around and growing larger in size." Rose assumed.

"The Error?" Sylvia was confused, her eyebrows rose as she stared at Alfred, Arthur, and Francis.

"Well, this place is actually a game Japan made. And the Error is controlling the game and now he sucked even more people in here." Alfred explained.

"And also he can infect us with some whacky virus and all that nonsense." Arthur added.

"But you have to be pure of heart though," Francis added as well.

Sylvia laughed. "Pure of heart?" She laughed even harder. "What the hell is that guy on?" She just continued laughing as the nations and the two girls stared at her.

"Your chest is mine!" Im had must have heard all the noise, and was about to grope Sylvia, but the shorter girl kicked him onto his back.

"No touchy." She said coldly, glaring at him. This made the Korean back off, much to Sylvia (and Rose's) satisfaction.

"But anyways, how about we split it up into a smaller group; the Error can't think of that, now can he?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, but we only have seven people…" Arthur pointed out.

"Indeed; if we did, one group would only have three…" Sylvia showed three fingers, indicating their point.

"Then what are we going to do then? We can't just make a giant herd." Angel asked.

"Well, maybe if we find another person, we can split up." Rose suggested.

"Sounds good." Im nodded, shaking because it was obvious he was afraid of Sylvia.

"Okay, so where do we even head now?" Alfred asked.

"Um…" Angel looked at the GPS like device. "Seems like here is a good place to head." Angel pointed to a huge blip that seemed to be near their location.

Everyone stared confused, except that of Francis, whom shook with some type of realization.

"What's your problem?" Arthur was the first to question the Frenchman.

"Th-That's Ivan's castle…" He stated.

"Oh, so what, the commie is in a castle now?" Sylvia asked.

"The Error probably infected him." Alfred looked at the others.

"No. It says he isn't infected." Angel told them.

"Maybe they were just put there." Rose shrugged.

"True. Let's face it; it was a surprise that you three were put here." Angel told Rose, Sylvia, and Im.

"Well then, let's go!" Sylvia told them. "If anything, some of the other states could be there, and I don't need them brainwashed on me!" The defiant girl crossed her arms.

"Alright…Let's go." Alfred commanded, and the seven headed to the ice castle from before.

* * *

Pepper, Lovino, Gilbert, and Antonio headed down the hallway after getting Lovino, along with Feliciano and Eve from their hidden room/prison. Eve and Feliciano were still asleep, go figure. It was quiet, and no one was saying a word.

"I have a question, just to break the silence." Gilbert said to them.

"What, potato bastard?" Lovino asked, earning a good punch in the shoulder from Pepper. "Owch! _Bella_*, what the hell was that for?" He asked.

"Do I need to remind you I have German heritage? Along with that of Italian, Irish, and Swiss?" Pepper asked, crossing her arms.

Lovino didn't answer, obviously showing he remembered her telling her that way back, when they both were caught smooching the others, a bit prior to him kissing her, but what's the point? Still the same.

"But anyways, continue your question." Lovino sighed.

"Was Mary here with you guys? Like captured." Gilbert asked.

Lovino stopped, sighing. "_Sí_*." Was the Italian's answer.

"Well, that answers that." Antonio shrugged.

"What happened then?" Gilbert asked.

"True…I really don't remember, Lovino. So you maybe have more answers than I do." Pepper said to Lovino.

Lovino sighed. "Well, something happened…I don't know what…" He explained.

"What had happened?" Gilbert asked, wanting to know what happened to Mary.

"She just…Went ballistic…" Lovino explained. "I don't know the rest, but maybe Feliciano and Eve can tell you when they wake up." He said to them.

"What happened to you though?" Antonio asked.

"I was knocked out by the same person who knocked Pepper out." Lovino told him.

"Who?"

"I don't know dammit!" Lovino told him.

"Well, we tried." Gilbert sighed.

"Well, since there are six of us, how about we split up and cover more ground?" Pepper asked.

"Good thinking." Antonio nodded. "I'm going with Lovi and Pepper!" He smiled.

"Oh great…" Pepper sighed.

"Damn you bastard!" Lovino said, obviously pissed off with the Spaniard.

"Okay then. I'll take Eve and Feli then." Gilbert sighed.

"Say what?" Eve woke up, her expression showing confusion, staring at the other four.

"You and Feli are coming with me!" Gilbert stated. "We are on a hunt for the others."

"Yeah, and we also heard your 'delightful' story from Lovino." Pepper air quoted.

"You have no evidence!" Eve retorted.

"Yes, we do. Now shut up and go with Gilbert and your boyfriend." Pepper demanded.

Eve sighed, shaking her head at Pepper, and soon went to catch up with Gilbert, whom was now carrying Feliciano.

"Does that happen often?" Antonio asked Pepper.

"What? With me and Eve? Yeah, it is." Pepper nodded, grinning.

"Come on, let's just go find the others and get out of here damn it!" Lovino told them.

"Alright, calm your ass." Pepper told him.

With that said, the three went the opposite direction without another word.

* * *

**Yay, finished another chapter! Yes, I just had to give Vash a headache by giving him Illinois (my oc). Okay, before anyone wonders why does he look like the Italy Brothers rather than America, he looks like the Italy Brothers because since his state is well known for Al Capone (and not only that, but Illinois also looks at Capone as an idol), and from what I researched, Capone's family was of Italian heritage. So it would make sense why Illinois looks like the Italy Brothers.**

**But anyways, info on Illinois...**

**_Johnny A. Jones (AKA Illinois) - Illinois is often shown to be portrayed as a mobster/mafia gang member due to his state's history, and also the fact Al Capone is his idol. He is shown to be hot-tempered, and quite a jerk, especially towards men or women he deems to hate. However, most times he gets along with women, and treats them nicely. He also is somewhat serious, and it's hard to get on his good side, especially if you are a guy. However, he upholds good virtues, often saying if someone messes with him, they're messing with his family. He is a good brother sometimes, and he often argues with California due to Al Capone going to Alcatraz, which is in California._**

* * *

**_Translations_**

**Bruder - **German for brother

**Schwester - **German for sister

**Hai - **Japanese for yes

**Sí - **Italian for yes


End file.
